


To Show that We Care

by IbitsuAkane



Series: I Care about You [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blackmail, Boys In Love, Bullying, Fluff, Love Triangles, Multi, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 60,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: A dare with Cartman gone wrong Stan, Kyle and Cartman realise how wrong they were to treat Kenny. Now finding out some truths about Kenny, they will do anything to make it up him.The only problem now is that Craig's gang is in the way of accomplishing this, now it is a fight between both gangs to see who will win Kenny McCormick.





	1. First Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of South Park.

"How the fuck does he do it?" Cartman groaned as he, Stan and Kyle watched across the cafeteria as girls flocked around the schools slut, Kenny McCormick. Kenny had a new policy in his reputation, dating a girl for one week. Since it was Monday some of the freshman girls were trying to get the Junior's attention.

"You do realise that they're girls who are desperate to lose their virginity." Stan commented.

"Doesn't really matter, Kenny doesn't date Freshman girls." Kyle added.

"Err, it does matter Kahl cause I'm the one who taught Kinny to not date Freshman sluts."

"No you didn't Fatass."

"I did too, Jew. I know all the requirements for dating." Kyle snorted.

"Oh please, if you did then you would have a girlfriend. You've never been with a girl, ever."

"Oh yea? How about that time when Wendy kissed me?!" Stan sighed blocking out the argument, Kyle never learns when to block out Cartman.

He looked over the cafeteria, he saw Wendy's table, Wendy who caught him staring smiled at him before going back to her conversation. Stan blushed looking at the other side of the cafeteria, narrowing his eyes when he spotted Craig's table.

Stan's and Craig's gang have officially become rivals and both do anything to piss each other off. The school's news section has been catching their fights making then one of the most popular gangs in school.

"... that's the most stupid thing I have ever heard Cartman. Right Stan?" Stan turned back to Kyle with a face that screamed at the ginger with the I-wasn't-paying-attention-look.

"I'm sorry what?" Kyle sighed.

"Never mind."

"Besides what's the big deal losing your virginity in Freshman year?" Stan asked with a bored tone.

"Don't you remember in freshman when Bebe announced she was the first in the class to lose her virginity, with Kenny of course, and the whole class was trying to lose theirs after that." It became a policy that you can't be virgin after freshman.

"Shit, yeah." Stan thought back as he remembered asking Wendy who refused to lose hers until after graduation.

"She wasn't really the first to lose it, Kinny was in eighth grade." An all round agreement came from the two boys as Cartman stated this.

"I don't know why he didn't brag, I mean, what do girls find attractive about him anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, he hardly speaks and when have ever of you seen his face?"

"I don't think anyone has ever seen his face. We'll ask Bebe after school since she allegedly slept with him." The bell than rang signalling the end of lunch, both Kyle and Stan walked down the corridor ditching Cartman through the crowds. They then met up with Kenny who was in the process of closing his locker, all three boys were in the same class so they walked together. Stan and Kyle having mindless chatter while Kenny quietly walked next to them.

* * *

Kenny sighed, he was bored from listening to Mr. Hartley's lectures in math. Math was his worse subject, he just couldn't do it, even worse was that he had a pounding headache which didn't mix well with the teachers voice. Now that he thought about it he's had a headache since he got up this morning, it's only now that he fully realises this, he has also been feeling quite tired these past few days.

He took a glance at the clock seeing he still had at least fifteen more minutes before class ends, he felt the clock mock him as he watched the hand move painfully slow. He then noticed a brunette gazing at him, he could tell she fallen for the rumour mill as she had a dazed and dreamy look. He sighed hating the things running around about him, he didn't and hasn't slept with any girl around here, the only thing close was Bebe asking his permission to say they had both slept with each other. None of it was true!

Then again, why would anyone really care, he was the supposed school slut. Everyone believes that, sure he doesn't mind looking at the female body, he has the porn mags to prove it. Most of his friends believe he was pansexual which isn't true. He was actually omnisexual, and yes there was a difference.

However since he was 'pansexual' according to Cartman that meant he was a bigger slut than he already was.

The bell had finally rang, Kenny packed up his notepad and pencil and walked out of the classroom. He decided to skip next lesson, he wasn't bothered about Gym, it was just another way for the boys to hassle him. As he walked down the corridor the brunette from his previous class quickly caught up to the blond, slowing her pace to match his own.

"Hi." She started, twirling her shoulder length hair and keeping her books close to her chest.

"Hi." Kenny said back, however it practically muffled because of his hood.

"I'm Kayla, I recently came form North Park but my family decided to move here instead. The school apparently had a better education system here." Kenny almost barked out in laughter, South Park High was one of the most pathetic schools around, the teachers didn't care much except from the principle and you can easily get away with many things.

"Meh." Kenny could tell Kayla struggled to hear him so he wasn't really that much bothered in what he said.

"Well, um, err, listen you're the centre of gossip in my friends group so I wondered if some of what the girls said were true. Everyone's been talking about how good looking you are and that you've nearly slept with most of the girls here..." Kenny blocked her out.

He felt more irritated now, even if people saw his face they forgot anyway since he kept dying nearly everyday. The blond however felt quite thankful for being a teen now since he now died every month, he pondered how many times he would die through out adult hood. He turned back to Kayla seeing she was lost in her own rambling, she was trying for the nervous and cute tactic to get his attention. Great.

"Please, shut up." He deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, what did you say- oh." She noticed that they were at her next class, she blushed thinking he had announced that they had arrived and that Kenny had 'purposely' walked her to her class. "Well, I'll see you around."

* * *

Kyle read through his book, it was finally the last class of the day and the teacher had graciously bestowed no class work, the ginger 'guessed' it was because she was too interested in sorting her holiday trip since he could see her computer screen. He was really getting into his book until someone slammed their hands on his desk making him jump. Kyle gave Cartman an irritated look before putting his book away.

"What?" He asked.

"C'mon Kyle, this is the best time to talk to Bebe." Stan answered. Kyle blushed as he totally forgot the previous conversation they had at lunch. The three boys walked over towards Bebe who was sitting in Clyde's lap, while the brunette talked to the richest kid in school, Token. All three boys never took notice of the missing person of their group.

"Hey Bebe, can we talk to ya real quick?" Kyle asked.

"What do you need her for?" Bebe smiled as she kissed Clyde's cheek to shut him up.

"Sure." They walked over to a small deserted place in the classroom, Bebe hopping herself up on a desk. "So what is it you want?"

"Well, we wondering about Kenny, we-"

"What the Jew meant to say that we heard someone saying that you didn't really lose your virginity to Kinny and that you instead slept with at least four different guys at the same time. So we wanted to know if it's true."

"What?" Stan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as Bebe became offended. Of course Cartman would lie and not ask straight forward. "What are you talking about, I did sleep with Kenny."

"We were only asking since she was talking about this, we do need to defend our friend's honour after all."

"Says the fat boy who calls him poor and make all these stupid stories about him." Cartman feigned disinterest as well as ignoring her comment.

"Listen this all can be sorted out. Now, Kinny doesn't show his face to anyone so he must have shown it to you since he slept with you, so all you have to do is describe his face and we won't talk about it again."

"Oh-my-God." She quickly stood up as Wendy came over, wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Stan quickly tried to act like he wasn't apart of this as his girlfriend got involved.

"Fuck you, Cartman! Why would I want to explain my sex life to you?" Wendy took hold of her shoulders and pulled her away muttering to the blonde not to listen to him. Kyle sighed before turning to Cartman.

"Did really have to say all that to her, why couldn't you have just properly asked her like I was about to?"

"A Jew like you wouldn't understand. Bebe is biggest gossip in school, she would spread this sort of stuff around, so we needed to say something that would offended her and keep her big mouth shut." Cartman did have a point, but Stan would take Kyle's side anytime. However at this time he was leaning on a desk waiting for them to argue once more. Shockingly, that didn't happen.

"So what do we do now? Cause I'm curious to how Kenny looks."

"Yeah me too." Stan asked.

"Well we could take his hood down by force." Cartman suggested.

"No we can't do that to him. His hood is a security blanket to him. Plus Kenny is shy when he's out in public without his hood on." Stan noticed a slight urgency in Kyle's voice, now that he thought about he did agree with him. Kenny was a shy person to say he was the schools slut.

"Soo what do suggest day walker?"

"We coax him to take his hood down. Simple." Cartman snorted.

"Oh please, Jews are crappy when they try to coax someone. Why do think they make bad business sellers."

"I can too, plus I'm more his friend than you are." Kyle replied.

"Uh-Huh. Oh, wait, Kahl. What's this?" He pulled his BBF necklace. "Oh, Kinny has one of these as well and they fit perfectly when we put them together."

"That just makes you sound really gay Cartman." Stan butted in.

"Ay! Says the super gay best friends. Fine why don't we make a bet. Whoever sees Kinny's face first wins the opportunity to pick the other's first tattoo." Stan and Kyle looked at Cartman like he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"Seriously?!" Stan croaked.

"Yeah, oh wait, I forgot that the both of ya are pussies." That fuelled Kyle's temper.

"Fine! You're on." Cartman motioned them to follow, they sneaked out of the classroom and made their way to the library. It was Kyle who sat at the computer, him being the smartest and followed Cartman's order to type out a contract.

"Now before we begin typing we need to set a few conditions for this bet." Stan said as sat he on the desk next to the computer.

"Well first of all you two can't work together." Both Stan and Kyle looked at each other before turning back to the bigger teen.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want you two joining forces, two against one is not fair." Kyle sighed as he started to type on the computer.

"We also have to have a photo of Kenny to prove it." Kyle added not tearing his eye off the screen.

"Since me and Kyle won't be working together, no one can ask for help." Stan and Kyle both looked at Cartman knowing he will try to get Butters to do the work for him. Soon the contract was set and all three agreed to start the bet on Friday as they knew they had all the time in the world. Kyle printed three copy's for each of them and walked out of the library without another word about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite an out of character fanfic and also very Kenny centric.  
> Also I'm quite dedicated to writing and I will appreciate anyone who points out mistakes!


	2. Drugs

"I've had a really great time this week. Oh, here, let me give you my number, do call me sometime."

"Sure." Kenny took the paper not really caring, apparently, Kayla was his girlfriend for the week, which he never consented to. She just stuck around for most of the time, even at lunch where Cartman congratulated him for not going for a freshman. He, for some reason had a weird thing against freshman girls, Kenny didn't care much for his opinion though. It was Friday now so Kayla knew that her time was up as being his girlfriend. To be honest she looked about ready to cry.

"You're a really good guy, it's quite sad that you don't want a committed relationship."

"We aren't dating." Kenny muffled out which didn't go noticed.

"Well at least I got a chance." He went back to her shy and timid posture, Kenny guessed it was hope that he would cave and ask to spend his time longer with her. That was never going to happen, some girls had tried before and all of them have ended up failing. Kenny nodded to her before leaving towards his locker, he didn't have much inside but he found it as a perfect time waster before the start of class. No point trying to have a conversation with his friends since he was a background character, plus he didn't want be pulled in whatever scheme Cartman has come up with.

He thought for a moment in his head what he had for first class, then he remembered he had a free period with the gang since their science teacher suddenly resigned thanks to Cartman once again. Ken did admit that it was quite hilarious listening to Cartman give sarcastic comments towards the teacher. Kenny sighed again, thinking where they will be meeting up, they never tell him these sort of things. Kenny closed his locker door, only to be face to face with Eric Cartman.

"Hey Kinny." Kenny raised his eyebrow, guess he wanted something.

"What?"

"You wanna sleep over, knowing your poor ass you could use at least a complete roof over your head." He definitely wanted something.

"I'll think about it."

"What do you mean think about it? This the best opportunity for a bitch like you. Don't be so ungrateful Kinny."

"Oh, knock it off Cartman. How about spending the place at my mine, I know you like my mom's cooking Ken." Kenny was confused, now both Cartman and Kyle wanted him to sleep at their houses.

"And why would Kinny sleep at a Jews house who would probably try to convert him when clearly the obvious choice should be with his best friend."

"Well at least I give him more respect than his so-called best friend." Kenny watch the scene unfold before him as Kyle and Cartman once again began fighting, he felt a small nudge on his shoulder, he looked to Stan who looked a little sheepish.

"We umm, made a bet that since you're so good at Mortal Kombat that we all wanted to learn a couple of tricks from you."

"And we couldn't all just go to one of your houses where I can all teach you?" The blond asked as all three looked a little embarrassed or what the Orange parka wearing boy thought. In fact, he wasn't really wrong however they were embarrassed by the lame excuse that Stan came up with, if Kenny would have put some real thought into it all, he would have known Cartman was too proud to want help even if no one was around to see him ask Kenny.

He should have also known that Kyle wasn't that much of a fan of Mortal Kombat and prefer to watch them play instead, he only played when Cartman riled him up and challenged him. And he must have known Stan was just as good as Kenny. However, Kenny liked the small spotlight put on him and the small amount of attention, that he didn't look into it.

"Fine we'll all have a sleepover at my place since my mom won't be home tonight." Cartman announced, both Stan and Kyle laughed.

"She's whoring the town then?"

"Ay!"

* * *

"And then you need to press A and Y at the same time." Kenny said proudly as Kyle finally defeated his opponent.

"Well I've done worse." Kyle said quite bashfully.

"You've got a new record, dude." Stan happily said as he sat back on the couch as both Kenny and Kyle were led out on the floor. "See, I was right Kenny is a good teacher." Kenny blushed under his parka, it felt good to get this much attention.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"So what now? We've all had a go except for Cartman who has disappeared, not that I'm complaining."

"Ay! For your information hippie, I was being a good host and getting snacks for everyone." They all heard his voice coming from the kitchen.

"Okay since when did Cartman become nice? he must be joking." Kyle said as they all made their way into the kitchen seeing food up on the counter for them to all pick at. The three were in shock at Cartman's behaviour and even more, shocked to see he actually cooked most of it. Slowly they warmed up to the idea as they started feeling quite hungry, Stan going for some hot dogs and onion rings. Kyle got some potato salad while Kenny looked a little overwhelmed at seeing so much food.

"Here Kinny, have some beef jerky." Kenny just accepted before walking back into the lounge.

"Of course you would give him something small." Stan pointed out.

"Not really, you know Kenny. He doesn't like being a charity case, it's better if it's handed to him. And since when did you learn to cook?" Kyle pointed accusingly at Cartman.

"Since always."

"That's not like you, the very least you would offer is takeout." Cartman shrugged again.

"I'm gonna win this bet easy." Both Stan and Kyle narrowed their eyes at the bigger teen.

"What did you do?"

"I just put some scopolamine in his food. In a few hours, he'll do what I'll be telling him to do." Stan and Kyle gave each other a make-sure-to-stop-Cartman look, knowing how dangerous the teen can make things. The two boys watched Cartman leave the room before going through the kitchen cabinets.

"There's gotta be something in here we could use to help Kenny and stop Cartman." Stan whispered out.

"Oh, wait! How about this?" Kyle had hold of a packet of sleeping pills.

"How long will it take to set in?"

"It takes about fifteen minutes and will last for at least eight hours. But it's still early for all of us to sleep and usually, scopolamine lasts for ten hours."

"Is there any other sleeping pills in there?" Looking through the cabinets they made their way into the back of the cupboard. Stan checked every nook and cranny while Kyle read through his phone on scopolamine.

"It says here that the drug takes effect after two hours." Stan hummed as he kept looking through the cabinets. After a minute he exclaimed that he had found something.

"I've found something a bit in our league. These sleeping pills take half an hour before putting the user to sleep and lasts for five hours."

"Well if I know rightly Kenny will have by now ate the food so it's been at least five minutes. If we waste a bit more time in here and wait for another ten we can make us some drinks and dissolve two pills for Kenny to drink. After that, we can all fight over him once he's fast asleep."

"What about Cartman?" Stan asked.

"What about him?"

"He'll start complaining why were taking so long."

"We'll just say we want to eat in here instead of making a mess in there." Stan nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Here guys, we made drinks." Stan announced as he handed a glass to Kenny, while Kyle gave Cartman one.

"Since when did I give you permission to get drinks in my kitchen and why the hell did you two take so long?" Kyle sighed.

"We ate in the kitchen." Stan commented.

"So?"

"Well unlike a lazy shit like you Cartman, we have manners and usually eat in the kitchen as to not make a mess in here."

"One, fuck you, Jew! And two, that's bullshit. I know you and hippy over there are fags for each other." Stan looked over at Kenny who stifled his giggle as he tried to gulp down his drink.

"I wouldn't mind if they did." Kenny added.

"Shut up Kinny, no one cares." Stan noticed Kenny had an odd look in his eyes after Cartman had said that, he never really noticed how Kenny reacted to their comments. Then again when was the last time he asked Kenny for his opinion on anything.

The boys soon finally calmed themselves down and settled to watch some Terrence and Phillip reruns, both Stan and Kyle glancing at Kenny every few minutes to see if the pills were taking effect. Kenny himself started to get a headache once again, it didn't help the fact that the room was pitch black save for the TV light that was practically melting his brain. He started to feel tired and how he was positioned he was really comfy.

Both Stan and Kyle smirked as they saw their friend started to look drowsy, they felt more relief as they hoped Kenny will go straight to sleep instead of falling under the drugs Cartman had given him. The next time they looked at the blond they saw he was fast asleep.

"Hey, hey Kinny. Go and get me some cheesy poofs from the kitchen." Cartman started.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Kyle asked.

"Because Kinny is a good friend, aren't ya Kinny?" Cartman got no response.

"We know what you're doing and the drugs aren't going to work." Cartman gave an awkward laugh.

"What drugs?"

"Cut the crap Cartman he's fast asleep." Cartman gave Kyle am irritated look.

"So, wake him up."

"Can't." 

"And why not, hippie?"

"Because we gave him sleeping pills."

"Why the HELL did you GIVE him sleeping PILLS?"

"Why the hell did you give him scopolamine?"

"Cause I can! And you both know you two can't work together, we have a contract!" Stan and Kyle gave each other a look.

"We negotiated, we find your methods too extreme so we decided to take you down then there would be us too left to fight." Stan said calmly not meaning anything he said.

"Screw you guys!"

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home this morning, Stan." Kenny wrapped his arms around himself as it started to snow, Stan walked next to him clearly showing he wasn't affected by the cold weather.

"It's fine." Stan tried to process any piece of topic to talk to Kenny that involved his hood.

"How come Kyle left last night instead of staying over?"

"Cartman and Ky both got into another one of those heated arguments which led to them both fighting, with Kyle hurting his arm and Cartman a bruise on his cheek. It was the reason why he was sulking in his room this morning."

"Oh well."

"What?"

"I said oh well." Stan sighed.

"Seriously dude, I can't understand what you are saying with that hood on. Why don't you take it down?" Stan heard his heart beating. He lied as he and his friends managed to learn Kenny's 'hood language'.

"Are you kidding me? It's starting to storm out here and you're asking for me take down my hood?"

"Sorry." They both arrived at the tracks which led to the blonde's run down house. They waved to each other before heading their separate ways, Stan feeling disappointed that his plan failed while Kenny still feeling tired and cold. Walking into his house Kenny saw his parents passed out drunk, it was still early so his siblings wouldn't be awake yet. He quietly walked into his shared room seeing his brother passed out on his bed.

Quietly sneaking past the snoring brunette he settled himself down on his own pile of mattress's, hitting his head on the pillow he once again felt a headache coming along. He also felt extremely exhausted just by laying there. He decided that after a nap he would determine if he was getting sick or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool another chapter done and dusted!


	3. Sick

"Oi, Ken, c'mon. You've been sleeping all day, it's nearly lunch. You don't want to waste your Saturday." Kenny groaned and rolled over as he felt Kevin add weight to the bed as his brother sat down. He groaned even more as his Kevin lifted his weight a little and started moving the mattress up and down.

"Please, Kev, don't." His voice was raspier than it was early that morning, he definitely was sick.

"So get up then." Kevin jerked his little brother more before growing concerned. "You feeling okay Ken?" Kenny only groaned in response. Kevin got himself up and left the room, it Kenny a minute to notice. The next thing he knows is that his hood is yanked down and he felt a gentle hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up, go get one of your blankets Kevin. You get some rest and go back to sleep honey." Carol stroked his hair a little to soothe him before leaving the room. He then felt another blanket being placed on him.

"Get some rest, bro'." He felt Kevin peck his cheek before he drifted off back into slumber. Kevin walked out of his and Kenny's room, slowly closing the door behind him. Walking into the lounge he saw his mom leaving the house, no doubt to get something for Kenny, he sat down on the couch feeling glum. This was the third time this year that Kenny was again sick, he had the weakest immune system out of them and living in a dump like this was not helping his younger brother at all.

His job as a mechanic was okay but it wasn't enough to get him and his siblings away from here, or the fact that it wasn't enough to get their parents the help they need for their drugs and alcohol addiction. He stretched a little before seeing Karen emerge from the kitchen, no doubt finished with whatever she was given for lunch, he also noticed she was carrying what look liked to be homework.

"What are you up to?" He asked playfully towards his sister.

"I'm gonna ask Kenny if he can help me with my maths homework." He sighed, he should have known.

"Kenny not so good today sis, if you want, I can try to help you."

"Aw no way, Kenny is the best in his class when it comes to math and you can't even remember your eight times tables!" Kevin huffed and feigned offence to her comment. Karen didn't do favourites but anyone would know that she favoured Kenny than himself.

"Gee, sorry for asking." Kevin slowly got up and started to leave the room knowing his sister will cave sooner or later.

"Kevin, wait a minute."

* * *

"So who's asking?" Kyle asked as they stood outside the McCormick's household. Stan put his fist on his palm.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" The ginger sighed before consenting, Stan won after playing best of three. "Okay, it's only me and him tonight then."

"Any idea how you're going to get him to show his face?"

"Not really but I'll think of something once it's time." Stan knocked on the broken door, the door was pushed away a little as Kevin answered the door.

"Hi, Kevin. Is Kenny home?" Stan gave Kyle a confused look as Kyle answered for him.

"Kenny's sick at the moment, he might be at school on Monday though." With that, the door was shut on them.

"Ooookay, who was that and how do you know him?" Stan asked as they left the run down place.

"That's Kevin, Kenny's older brother."

"Since when did Kenny have an older brother."

"Since ever. Plus he has a little sister." Stan looked at Kyle like he had grown another head. "What?" Stan shrugged it off as they carried on walking thinking what to do for the rest of the day. As they walked up to their neighbourhood Kyle stopped abruptly as a sudden realisation came to him.

"Dude, what wrong?"

"I've just had a thought, if I know correctly then when Kenny is usually sick he always gets a high temperature."

"So?"

"So, he'll need to cool it down which means hopefully he will have removed his parka." At this sudden thought, both boys ran back towards the run-down shack where the McCormick's lived. Arriving at the place they snuck towards the window which was Kenny's room. Even though the house didn't have a second floor the window was pretty high that they would have to stand on something to look through the broken glass. Stan managed to find a box that didn't have a gaping hole through it and positioned it under the window, he was about to climb before Kyle grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait a minute, who's going to take the photo?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, from this alleged contract we aren't supposed to be working together." Stan stood back down, both being careful to keep their voices down in case they were found.

"Ky, you know we've always worked together. You know Cartman will do something to break one of the rules of the contract, so we might as well join in on it. Besides, all we have to do is keep our mouth shut once we've won the bet."

"Then let me take the photo, Cartman will be more pissed if it was me who won." Stan didn't object and they both climbed up on the box that was barely able to hold each of their feet.

Peaking inside they saw the familiar orange parka hanged up in a poor excuse of a closet, inside the room they also saw what they guessed were two beds with someone lying on one of them covered in blankets. Both teens shuffled and tiptoed more on the box to get a better view however the person on the bed was pretty covered up, making it hard to determine if it was Kenny or not.

Both Stan and Kyle then ducked as the bedroom door opened, they peaked a little seeing a small little girl with dusty brown hair enter and carefully climb up the bed, trying not to make any big movements for the person lying it.

"Big brother?" They heard a groan. "Mommy got some medicine, are up for having something to eat before taking it."

"I'm not really hungry, Karen."

"But Kenny, you have to eat so you can have your medicine. It'll make you feel better."

"Okay Karen, only for you." Karen smiled as she got off the bed. "Could you also close the curtains, the light is hurting my eyes."

"Sure thing." Stan groaned as once again they failed to get a photo. A few minutes later, Karen came back with a bowl of soup, Kenny sat up a little and became surprised seeing the soup. "Mommy said they were on offer so she got you some for you to feel better. Everyone is under strict instructions not to have them but you." Kenny smiled at her enthusiasm. Halfway through his meal, Kevin entered his shared room holding a small white package, Kenny frowned as he passed his meal to Karen.

"Has mom only got her paycheck?" He asked.

"Naw, I gave mom some cash to get the food for ya." Kenny leaned back against the pillow as his head was becoming heavy again.

"Aren't ya gonna finish?" Karen asked as she moved the food closer to her brother.

"I'm full Karen, you can have the rest." Karen smiled and didn't object as she finished off the soup quickly. "Medicine time!"

"You'd be a great nurse, Karen." Karen beamed at the prospect of taking care of her brother in that kind of fashion.

"Kevin can be the doctor!" Kenny whined.

"Aww no, not Kevin. He'll be the worst doctor in the world."

"Hey, just for that I'll make you swallow this disgusting medicine without water to take away the taste." Kenny gasped.

"See Karen he doesn't take care of me like you do!" Karen pulled a face at Kevin not noticing the playful banter between her brothers.

"Kevin, you're supposed to be a good doctor." Both boys giggled as she scolded the oldest sibling.

* * *

"This is stupid Cartman, the roof is unstable!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose once again as himself and Kyle watched Cartman drag a ladder and position it against the house. Cartman had finished sulking in his room and had found them hanging around the McCormick's household, he then figured out what the two were trying to do.

"Oh, please, Kahl. You two are just pussies for not coming up with this idea." He started to climb up the ladder.

"Why do you want to get up on the roof anyway?" Stan asked.

"There are holes in the roof directly over his bedroom." Stan saw his best friend huff at the prospect of Cartman winning. In his own opinion, all of this was stupid, but however, he was curious about Kenny. Maybe he should just ask him like a normal person.

* * *

"No matter how many medicines I've had over the years, it still tastes disgusting." Kenny groaned as lied down and got onto his side.

"At least it will bring down your fever. We'll leave you to sleep." Kenny hummed as he became comfy, especially now that he had a full stomach. He felt a hand brush through his hair which helped him feel more drowsier. He then started to feel a little cold, Karen noticed his discomfort and got Kevin's attention.

"Cold?"

"Yeah." They noticed his voice was a little softer.

"Come on, sit up." Kevin helped Kenny get into his parka, Kenny snuggled more into it and soon drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the relationship between Kenny and Karen, they don't reveal what relationship Kenny has with Kevin however so I've decided to create a close bond between all of them.


	4. Food Fight

"Are you sure you feel fine enough to be in school? I mean you did look pretty beat up Saturday morning." Kenny grumbled a little as he listened to Kyle's mother tone. Stan showed no interest as he and Kyle didn't remember what happened Saturday. Cartman had managed to climb on the roof and made his way to Kenny's room however as soon as he located a hole in the roof, the roof caved and he fell through. What had pissed Kenny off is the fact that Cartman had fallen right on top of him, with all that sudden weight on top of him Kenny was crushed and killed.

Thankfully his friends only remembered knocking for him and being told he was sick before leaving him alone for the rest of the day. Of course, Cartman had to ruin what pampering he's given when it comes for him to be ill. However he didn't want to be home during the week as Karen was at school, both Kevin and his mom were working and his dad was a sit at home drunk. And of course, the man will either be watching TV or passed drunk, even to a degree of eating most of what they have for food, especially those soups that his mom had bought for him.

"I'll be okay." Kyle gave him an unsure look before heading towards his first class. Stan and himself then proceeded to their first class which was physics, Kenny sighed, he was also bad at physics since it still involved math in the subject. He can never get away from it.

Walking into the classroom he followed Stan and sat next to him, he then rested his head in his arms still looking at front of the classroom while waiting for their teacher. High school was so much different than elementary, everything has changed. For Kenny, he didn't like changes, in fact, they scared him quite a bit. He thought about how his friends and how their relationship has changed over the years. He gazed over to Stan.

Stan was the tallest out of their group, he grew up handsome with a six pack and firm appearance. He had been taking up sports lately and have been thinking of joining the football team for getting a scholarship. To be honest, Kenny didn't buy that excuse, Stan also suffers from mild depression because of his parents on and off relationship, it also doesn't help with his on and off relationship with Wendy. Kenny thought Stan was too good for her since she mostly focused on her feminist life, always giving the poor guy rules of do's and don'ts on how to treat her.

His thoughts then went to Kyle, himself and Kyle were the same height making them the shortest in the group. Kenny didn't mind inheriting his mother's shortness in height, however, Kyle hates it. He also hates how his body is more feminine, Cartman had made jokes about it in the past however that changed when Kyle changed his fashion style. Kyle had gone ahead and cut his hair against his mother's wishes and went for a preppy fashion style. It really suited Kyle, it brought out his emerald eyes and glasses that he now wears from time to time. Cartman didn't really comment on his changes after that.

Thinking about Cartman, he hadn't changed attitude wise, however, he has tried to slim down these past few years. He still had a stomach on him but he gained a lot of muscle making him fair buff. Kenny shuddered as he thought about getting into a physical fight with Cartman, he died from the guy dropping himself on him and thinking about getting punch from said guy, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Kenny couldn't say much about himself, he was still the same shy guy that was called a slut and hid his face with his orange parka. He still had his nose, back and thighs covered in freckles and his hair was still it's messy blond that has gotten a little longer, and he was still skinny as ever. Maybe that was the reason why he hasn't changed much, he didn't get as much food as he should, so maybe that was the reason why? Or maybe because he never got a chance to change his style, he doesn't have cash to spend and Kevin won't let him get a part-time job. Kenny didn't want to envy them.

"Alright now, listen up." Kenny fully put his head down as the teacher started the lesson.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kenny asked as he and Cartman walked down the hallway, it was lunch now and Cartman had asked him to go with him to his locker, Kenny had agreed but found it odd as this was the first time Cartman had asked him.

"Oh, for fuck sake. Kinny, pay attention! I asked if you can do this photo shoot for me."

"Why are you doing a photo shoot?"

"Okay so I've discovered this thing called webshop and you can like sell your own makings on there."

"You're not making any sense to me, Eric." Cartman got a little frustrated.

"Are seriously becoming retarded or something?" Kenny shook his head at him not feeling in the mood to back himself up. "So you know pussy ass Tweek, he's been dressing himself up in this weird fashion."

"I think he said the style is called Mori."

"Anyway, I've decided to come up with my own fashion. I've called it Namtrac, so I want you to model some of my outfits for my business."

"Namtrac? Any specific reason why?"

"Cause, it's Cartman spelt backwards and unlike Tweek, I'll be making money." Kenny sighed as they arrived at Cartman's locker, he leaned against the locker next to it as Cartman opened his. As Cartman opened his locker painted exploded and splattered all over him and surprisingly Kenny didn't get hit.

"Whoa." Kenny smiled as the yellow paint stuck to the other teen, in his opinion, it suited him.

"What. The. Fuck." Kenny saw a note which was half covered in painted, picking it up he read what it said:  _chooses a better combo for your locker Fatass_. Kenny recognised Clyde's handwriting. Kenny then spotted a kid with a camera hidden behind a corner, guess the kid was on the news team, great.

* * *

Kenny couldn't help but snicker with the rest of the kids as they sat down at their lunch table, looking over at Stan and Kyle he could see the mixed emotion of, Cartman-got-what-he-deserved and We're-gonna-get-Crag's-gang-back. He didn't like to involve himself when it came to these gang wars, he was only a tag along after all. He looked over to Craig's table seeing Token and Clyde were hunched over the table laughing while Craig had a smug look on his face as he cradled Tweek on his lap. Tweek himself showed no interest as he was on his phone and happily snuggling into his boyfriend's chest.

Cartman was pissed at the stunt and even went as far as grabbing Kyle's lunch and flinging it over at Craig's table resulting in the food hitting Clyde and Token, while Kyle's drink spilt all over Craig. Tweek was on the floor shaking as Craig had him off his lap to avoid the contents. Both Tweek and Kenny then ducked upper the tables as an all-out food fight happened in the cafeteria. Kenny sighed as he saw bits of food land on the benches and floor, perfectly good food going to waste.

Kenny backed up a little as food was coming from any direction, he didn't mind the fight and would have joined however the only problem was the principle. The guy was ruthless when it came to detention and this was going to be a major punishment. He backed a little more before bumping into someone, turning around he came face to face with Butters, who just like him was avoiding the quarrel.

"Hi, Leo. Didn't see you drop down." Butters smiled at him. "C'mon, let's find Tweek, no doubt he'll be panicking." Butters followed Kenny as they ducked and rolled under the tables and avoided the food, managing to get to Tweek who was freaking out.

"Fuck you, Craig, fuck you and your stupid prank." Cartman shouted out.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Most people died down from the fight as they listened.

"Hey, I'm not a proctologist, but I know an asshole when I see one, Craig."

"You two are such asses and are so immature, fucking stop already!" Red shouted out as herself, Bebe and Wendy stood there without a trace of food being thrown at them.

"Listen Red if I wanted a bitch, I'd have bought a dog." Cartman replied as the girls scoffed.

"Oh, piss off!" Red cried and turned away from the scene as the girls comforted her. Craig smirked at the situation before adding a comment.

"You know Cartman? Someday you'll go far and I really hope you stay there."

* * *

"Did you seriously have to have to do that?" Tweek scolded at Craig as the three boys waited their turn to see the principle. The only exception who wasn't put in detention were himself, Kenny, Butters, Wendy and a couple of others. Tweek was at the moment wiping any excess food of his boyfriend, Kenny had joined them since he was waiting for Stan, Kyle and Cartman to come out of the office.

"Do what?"

"Not only did you flip off the principle but did you have to swear at him as well? He would have gone easy on you guys since it was Cartman who threw the food first."

"Tweek, man, you worry too much." Clyde commented as he leaned on Craig's shoulder, who brushed him off.

"Yeah but Tweek does have a point." Token added.

"So do you but you still joined in."

"That's because it's Eric Cartman. It was a perfect chance to throw stuff at him and his crew." Token replied back. "Well besides you Ken."

"Any particular reason why?" Kenny asked as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his parka's pockets.

"It's just that we don't have anything against you." Kenny nodded. "You're like Tweek, you just don't get involved."

"Seriously Ken, why the hell do hang around them? Even from afar I can tell they don't treat you like a proper friend." Kenny shrugged at Craig's answer, he didn't know why himself. Maybe because he didn't want to be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mori is a Japanese fashion which also means forest.  
> I think the style would really suit Tweek!


	5. School Morning

Kenny was bored out of his mind as he sat on Eric's couch, for the last two hours he's been sitting there listening to Cartman rant about how much he hates Craig's gang. He was hungry, he was tired, he had a headache and no doubt Kevin and Karen would be worried about him since he's still not so good. Stan and Kyle looked like they couldn't care less and was enjoying themselves playing on his Xbox One. He was also ready to fall asleep since the couch was really comfy and with a temperature, he was nice and warm. His parka nicely cocooned him.

"Fuck you guys! Pay attention this is serious. Craig is taking this too far." Kenny sighed as they all focused on the teen in the room.

"I think it was a pretty cool idea; setting up a trap in someone's locker." Stan commented.

"Yeah, but we need something kewler."

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"How about putting paint bombs in their bags."

"No way is that gonna work, Cartman. Clyde and Token always have their bags on them at all times in school while Craig keeps his and Tweek's bag in his locker." Kenny smiled under his parka. Tweek was always paranoid about everything, even when it came to lockers.

"So? We come up with a plan to distract them while one of us place the bombs in their bags."

"Do you even know how to create a paint bomb?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle you're supposed to be the Jew and geek of this gang, how can you not know how to make a paint bomb."

"Then again, what kind should we make?" Stan added.

"Do you guys not know anything? We use a bottle and dry ice." The boys looked unsure of Cartman.

"That's not going to work. For a start where do we get dry ice and also mixing the ice with paint in the bottle will only give us a few seconds before the bomb explodes." Kyle explained.

"Besides, if we do a paint bomb then we'll be copying off Craig and deem the prank a backfire because people will accuse us of not thinking something else up." Stan added. Kenny looked at his phone seeing it was coming up to five, he decided that he should leave since this conversation will be leading to an argument. Getting up from the couch he muffled out a 'see you guys later' before walking out, the rest never even realised he had left.

Kenny decided that he might as well stay out of the way until they come up with a plan, no doubt he'll be volunteered by the group to do the most of the dirty work. Walking up to his home he became a little confused as to why it was quiet. Usually, his parents were screaming at one another at this time of day, it concerned Kenny to hear silence. He carefully walked into his home, he kept himself alert just in case his dad was in one of his moods. As he walked into his room, he saw Kevin sitting on his own bed reading some kind of magazine.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Kevin perked at the sight of Kenny.

"Where have you been?"

"Been at Cartman's." Kevin came up to him before pulling his hood down and checking his temperature.

"You've still got a fever. Do you have a headache?" Kenny smiled at the fuss and leaned into his brother's hand as it was nice and cool. He couldn't help but close his eyes and smile contently. He was then suddenly pushed down onto his bed, opening his eyes he saw that his brother had left the room.

Kenny felt a little embarrassed at how he acted in front of Kevin, he shouldn't be this touched starved. His mind reeled back to his friend's relationships with their siblings, Stan always been abused by his older sister Shelly however, the guy managed to put up with her. Kyle, on the other hand, had always watched out for his brother, however, they also have their fights from time to time.

He's never had any sort of fight with Kevin, he usually lets him do stuff on his own unless he thinks otherwise. And god forbid if he ever had a fight with Karen, Kenny couldn't help but hang his head in shame at the thought.

"C'mon, lie down." He smiled as Kevin came back in the room and urged him on.

"I'm not that sick."

"Yes but you have a weak immune system, you were hospitalised at one point remember. We were so close to losing you." Kenny sighed, 'y _ou did lose me'_  he thought sadly. "So I'm not taking any risks."

"You still haven't answered my question. Where is everyone?"

"Well, mom managed to call and said she's gonna work extra hours, she won't be back until dinner time. You can easily guess where dad is. And Karen went out to look for you saying that you needed to come straight home and in bed where we can keep an eye on you."

"Gotta love her enthusiasm." Kevin huffed at him before again leaving the room, no doubt getting the medicine. Kenny fully settled in bed, he found it odd, as soon as he hit the pillow he felt iller than before.

* * *

Stan sighed as he checked through the messages Wendy had sent him, he didn't know what he did yesterday but for some reason, he had broken the second rule of their relationship. The problem was that Stan couldn't even remember the order of the rules, so he had no clue what the second rule was. He was the first at the bus stop, it would be at least another five minutes before Kyle would make an appearance.

Yesterday they hadn't gotten very far with planning and then Kenny had disappeared without saying anything, it all led to no planning and pointless arguing between the three of them. It didn't help Stan that Wendy had unexpectedly text him, all of it was whirlwind.

"Hey dude." Stan smiled and took in Kyle's appearance. Basic jumper, untucked shirt and jeans, he smiled more as he saw Kyle was wearing his glasses today. The raven-haired couldn't help but look at the frames, they seriously suited Kyle and he couldn't help but look. It made his stomach flutter.

"Hey, can I borrow your notes for biology? We're supposed to start making a plan and Miss Snowden doesn't give us enough information on the important stuff."

"Sure but I need them for third period." Kyle looked through his binder for the notes not noticing Kenny approaching the bus stop.

"Where were you yesterday? You just took off without saying anything."

"I said goodbye and then left, it was pointless staying."

"We were discussing the topic of getting revenge on Craig and his douchebag gang. It wasn't pointless." Stan pointed out. Kenny rolled his eyes, he should have taken Kevin's offer of being drove to school.

"You guys! I've got it." Cartman ran up to them. "I know the perfect way to get revenge, instead of a paint bomb, we do a ketchup bomb."

"Ketchup Bomb?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Now we can easily do this tomorrow since-"

"Hold up, what's a ketchup bomb?" Cartman glared at Stan as he was interrupted.

"Basically all we need is ketchup and baking soda, easy. Now tomorrow is Friday, they usually do pizza and burgers in the cafeteria. We can easily swap the bottles with the bombs since the school leaves bottles of ketchup on the tables and boom."

"It's a pretty good idea." Stan commented as they boarded the school bus.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Stan whispered to Wendy as they sat in the library. He can easily tell she was annoyed beyond all reason by her expression and the way she was skimming over her book. He could tell that he had messed up pretty big this time.

"What made you think you can message me like that?"

"When you text me, me and Kyle were arguing with Cartman at the time, I didn't fully register who was texting me and I was already fed up with listening to Cartman and then Kenny for some reason just suddenly disappeared. That didn't help, Kyle was trying to get hold of him for at least fifteen minutes while Cartman complained how Kenny was always doing his own thing."

"Okay I sort of understand with the Cartman part but do you really have to include Kenny and Kyle in this?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just because both Kyle and Kenny are wrapped up in Cartman's schemes doesn't mean you should be too. It's absolutely childish and even more so when you fighting against Craig Tucker."

"So I should just ignore Craig and let myself become a victim of his pranks." Wendy sighed putting her book down and giving her attention to him.

"No what you should do is report him to a teacher."

"Wendy I don't think you understand what happens to you when you start telling on other students."

"Oh, for God sake Stan! I know you are better than this, come back to me once you've grown up a little." Wendy gathered her books and walked out of the room. Once again Stan Mark was dumped by Wendy Testaburger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay managed to finish this one!  
> I've been busy with my friends to post this up but I'm really happy how it hasn't been too long.


	6. His Own Fun

"So she broke up with you again?" Kyle asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich, it was currently dinner time and already Stan was sulking form that morning with his conversation with Wendy.

"I presume that what it is." Stan kept looking at his lunch not feeling hungry at all.

"What do you mean?"

"She accused me of being childish with this all fighting with Craig and that I 'need to grow up'. I mean she becomes childish and jealous when she sees another girl who she counts as hot in my eyes and immediately goes out of her way to make sure I don't fall for her."

"Girls are weird like that."

"Tell me about it! So I don't know what to do, maybe I am being childish but I'm creating fun school memories, everything doesn't always have to be about school work."

"I know what you mean, my mom admitted a few months back that she was originally going to home school me when I was little. She thought that having friends would put me off my school work but then reconsidered because having a social life builds character."

"That's why Wendy can be a bitch at times." Kyle smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you won't let Cartman call her a bitch but you'll gladly say it when he isn't around."

"Yeah, well, Cartman takes things too far at times, especially when it comes to name calling." It became silent between them for a while as Stan finally started eating his meal and Kyle finishing up his. not long after Kenny appeared and sat down across form them, no source of food in sight.

"How come you don't have any lunch today, Ken? You usually have lunch on a Friday." Kenny shrugged, his usual cheery self wasn't present.

"Mom was running low on food stamps so I gave mine to Karen to have a full lunch."

"Dude, seriously. You're too selfless at times, it's gonna be your down fall one day." Kenny gave Kyle a confused look before giving up on the matter, he didn't want to argue and he was too hungry to even try. Cartman then came rushing into the cafeteria with four bottle of ketchup.

"Okay, Craig, Token, Clyde and Tweek are in detention at the moment so we need to hurry and prepare the bombs." Stan, Kyle and Kenny watched as he placed the items on the table. Kenny became confused.

"Wait, we're actually going through with this?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, we all agreed remember?" Cartman answered Kenny with a dumb tone which Kenny didn't appreciate.

"I don't remember." Blond said giving the muffled tone back to the bigger teen.

"You were asleep on the bus when we finished up the plans." Stan said as he passed a bottle of ketchup to Kyle.

"So you went ahead without me."

"Ken, when we started our rivalry with Craig's team we all made a pact to do it together regardless." Kenny scowled at Cartman. The boys prepared the bombs with reluctant Kenny, they placed the baking soda inside the ketchup mixture before quickly putting the cap back on and giving the bottle a shake.

"Now we need to create a distraction to everyone in the room so they don't mention anything to Craig when they come back from detention." Cartman announced as they huddled around the table so no one can hear what they were saying.

"How did they end up in detention anyway?" Kyle asked.

"I threw a couple of paper balls at the teacher and easily blamed them since we all shared history together." Kenny tsked.

"This is a bed idea."

"Oh? And what pray tell Kinny is so bad about it."

"Cause we're using ketchup, it has vinegar which burns if they point it at their faces."

"So what, they started it first."

"Yeah but that was paint, it wasn't that harmful."

"It was harmful to my pride. Now Kinny, get up on the table and strip."

"WHAT!?" Kenny shouted out, a couple of kids looked their way. "Oh, no! That's not gonna happen."

"Uh-huh. Your the schools slut so it shouldn't be hard for you Kinny, while everyone is watching you we'll swap the bottle on Craig's table." Kenny scoffed before getting up and stomping out of the cafeteria, he placed his hands in his pockets. Kenny sighed at himself feeling mad at his 'friends' and also mad at himself. He should have known Cartman would demand something like that.

Kenny soon saw Craig and his friends walking up, he then decided to not give his friends the satisfaction. Kenny walked in front of Craig, immediately stopping him. When Craig, who had an arm around Tweek tried to walk around him, Kenny once again stopped him. Craig become annoyed at this.

"What do you want McCormick?" Token and Clyde came into view and watched.

"Just a grudge against my so called friends, you willing to help?"

"Sure." Clyde answered. Kenny then went on to explain the bombs and what they are going to do with them. "And why are you telling us about it?"

"I'm just fed with how they go on treating me, plus it'll be fun to see the plan backfire." The boys huddled around each other as they planned what they were gonna do next.

* * *

"Here they come." Cartman, Kyle and Stan watched Craig, Token and Clyde walk to the kitchen area to grab their lunch before sitting down at their table. Tweek then came into the room, Cartman became a little more excited at the thought that Tweek will also fall for their prank since he didn't join in very much with their attacks. Tweek sat down and the they watched with anticipation as Craig grabbed hold of a bottle of ketchup.

Tweek started to jitter and twitch before going into a full blown panic, shouting out  _'gah'_ and  _'too much pressure'_ before going into a anxiety attack. Stan's group sighed a little as they watched Craig putting the bottle down to comfort his boyfriend, some other students crowded around the table showing concern and blocking their view. Cartman became frustrated a little before settling down as Token and Clyde shouted at the teenagers to back off and give Tweek some space.

Both Kyle and Cartman got up from the table, Kyle going toward the trash to dump his finished lunch and Cartman to get his lunch from the kitchen area, leaving Stan to once again sulk. He never noticed a certain parka wearing boy walking past his table as they went towards their rivals table and took a seat. Soon Tweek settled down and clung to Craig's arm as Craig himself lovingly rubbed circles into his back.

"I haven't missed anything then?" Cartman asked as he cam back with a tray that held a burger and some fries, he took one of the ketchup bottles that was placed on the table as Kyle and Stan both watched Clyde and Craig shake their own bottle before struggling to open them. "Ay! Fuck you guys!!"

Kyle and Stan turned around to see Cartman covered in a mixture of white powder and ketchup, he was rubbing his eyes as the mixture was in contact with his face and starting to burn. Kyle and Stan turned around only to see more ketchup bottles thrown in their direction. Stan only got it on his side however Kyle the ketchup got ketchup all in his hair, the redhead whimpered a little, he was already self conscious about his hair.

Kenny cringed a little as Stan and Kyle were hit, he planned swapping the bottles knowing Cartman would have some with his lunch but he didn't count on Stan and Kyle getting hit by Craig and Token. Both Kenny and Tweek gave them each their own dirty look, Tweek then went to scold Craig and Token while Kenny followed Stan and Kyle to the boys bathroom.

"I'm really sorry guys I didn't count on Craig and Token to throw their bottles at you." Stan glared at Kenny as he helped Kyle wash the stuff out of his hair.

"Why did you do it?" Stan asked.

"Cause I got fed up with the way Cartman was talking to me."

"He's always been liked that ever since he barged into our circle."

"So why was he suddenly so nice to me and invited me for a sleepover, he only gets that way when he wants something?"

"No clue Ken." Kenny didn't like the tone Stan was using,  _'he must be hiding something.'_


	7. Pushed Away

"So Kinny, what made you think you can tell Craig about our plans?" Kevin was not happy at how loud his brother's friend was, he was also not happy at the how the big teen had came and stormed into the house without knocking and started to interrogate his poor brother in their room. He was sick for goodness sake and if it wasn't for the fat kid storming in with the other two boys then Kevin would have deemed Kenny to be making progress.

"You deserved it, Cartman." Kenny replied.

"I fucking didn't."

"Yes you did. I'm fed up with how you talk to me and treat me."

"Well excuse me but I'm not dirt poor unlike you with a better stable family I might add in fact." Kevin practically growled at that statement.

"Cartman if me and my family ceased to exist then you would be the poorest kid in town and what so stable about your family? The only thing stable in your family is your pet cat who is like ancient by now."

"And that's the reason why you're the poorest kid, I also liked to remind you that I'm the only one to make remarks about Mr Kitty."

"Christ Cartman." Stan and Kyle watched the two converse between each other as Cartman became a little more madder, why couldn't Kenny just apologise so they didn't have to make matters difficult. They didn't join in because they knew Cartman was pissed and would take it out on all of them, so it was better to keep quiet.

"Now since you can't be trusted anymore, you need to prove to us how good your friendship is to me."

"Only you?"

"Yes, and I know how! Tomorrow you're gonna go into the boys changing room and dump Tweek's coffee all over Craig."

"And why would I do that?"

"First to make up for telling Craig on us and second, because Craig hates to see Tweek spazz all day long when he goes too long without his beloved coffee." Kenny scoffed.

"Like hell, I'm doing that!"

"Fine then, don't hang out with us until you've done it." They all watched Cartman leave, once they heard the door close Kenny turned to Stan and Kyle.

"And you're actually going to let him do this?" They both looked uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Listen, dude. You did go a little too far and-"

"Too far? What about all those stupid little schemes Cartman has come up with? The time he came up with being popular pop stars to him having nightmares of black people becoming parasites, or how about the time when he managed to kill Scott's parents? You both think I went too far?"

"Ken, this is Cartman we're talking about. The most disturbed kid in South Park who have mostly got away with nearly everything, it's sort of different if it was someone else."

"Well then, thanks for caring." Kenny got up from the bed and joined Kevin on the couch, Kevin who had heard most of what's going on wrapped an armed around Kenny's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. He would have fully hugged him however his ex friends were still here.

"Kenny why don't you just go through-"

"I'm not going to prove my so called friendship only for Tweek to suffer and get on Craig's bad side just because I upset his boyfriend for Cartman's satisfaction and desperation to get at Craig."

"Why don't you two go home, it's getting late and you'll soon be called to dinner." Kevin said without looking away from the TV, Stan and Kyle decided not to argue and left. Kenny pulled his feet up the couch and settled into his brother's side feeling emotionally drained, he was done with them and this time he didn't mind missing out on one of their schemes.

* * *

Tweek noticed something odd that morning, if it was one thing he liked it was being in a common order, he liked the chattering of students. From girls gossiping to the jocks picking on nerd kids, sure he was paranoid that the girls are talking bad things about him or the jocks think he will be a good victim without his over protective boyfriend around but he knew everything was in order and was calm. The world isn't coming to an end in his mind.

Walking down the corridor that morning however, something felt off he tried to see what it was. The girls were at their lockers chattering like their was no tomorrow, the jocks had just entered the building with bloody knuckles, no doubt coming back from a beating. He saw Butters entering the library like every school morning, he saw Cartman and Kyle in an heated argument with Stan watching on the side lines.

Everything looked to be in order, maybe he was being extra paranoid today if that was possible. Rounding the corridor he walked up to Craig and cuddled into him, Craig immediately wrapped his arms around him as he carried in talking to Clyde. Clyde smiled as he watched the action, he loved how he watched their relationship bloomed even though Craig didn't show much, the brunette guessed he did more when there were less eyes around.

"Do you two have to be cute at this time of morning?" Clyde pushed Token a little.

"Oh, please like you did any better when you were with Nicole." Token pushed back.

"I can say the same for you and Bebe." Clyde pouted before latching onto Craig's free arm before being pushed off. "Craig!"

"Oh stop acting like a baby." Each of them started to walk to class.

"Oh yeah, I heard from Bebe that Stan and Wendy has once again broken up." Clyde announced.

"What for this time?"

"Well from what she told me Wendy came over complaining that Stan was being childish about the whole rival gang thing and that he would happily follow Kyle and Kenny if they jumped off a cliff."

"What?"

"Bebe didn't fully understand either however, Wendy kept rambling and then accused that Cartman must of given them a brainwash or something cause they're always doing some stupid things."

"They're always coming up with some stupid idea to do something, and then it backfires, and then they end up in some foreign country, or in outer space or something. It's the reason why nobody really hangs out with them." Craig commented.

"You're just still pissed at them for stealing your cash."

"Yep." Craig added with a pop.

"Way to hold a grudge Craig."

* * *

He couldn't stop staring, he felt like a creep in the changing room, surrounded by boys who haven't yet took notice at his staring. He couldn't help it, Kyle looked really dainty, he must of been the second tiniest boy in school. Tweek was the smallest in muscle form but Kyle wasn't that far off, sure he himself had a on coming six pack if he kept up with his exercises but damn. Stan quickly looked away, he was staring for too long.

Frankly, he felt sick, his stomach was in knots and his cheeks felt really hot. Maybe he caught what Kenny had when he was sick that weekend, it was a possibility but he couldn't help but wonder. He hadn't felt like this since he started going out with Wendy, something must be wrong with him if he's getting these symptoms with Kyle. It was too ironic to fall for your best friend and he didn't want to cause more gossip for the girls, they're already upset that Craig got hot and was gay.

"Oh my God you guys, he's gonna do it." Cartman whispered out.

"What?" Stan and Kyle looked to over to where Cartman was pointing, Kenny hadn't even got changed into his gym clothes and was making his way towards Tweek and Craig. Tweek himself had already got himself changed, usually he would be self conscious but for once he was happily sitting on the bench, drinking his coffee and enjoying the view of his shirtless boyfriend.

Kenny knew what he was doing, it had to be done, he didn't mind if he ended up being a loner or even just hanging out with Butters for the rest of the school life. Beside who wanted to hang out with the alleged school slut and poorest kid in town, so to him, it didn't matter. Slowed a little once he came closer to Tweek so he didn't scare him, to be honest he felt bad for interrupting him, he was so calm.

He then quickly swooped in and ripped Tweek's thermos out of his hand and threw it at his assigned target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Let me know what you think


	8. The Other Side

"I'm really sorry, Tweek." Tweek knew Kenny's apology was true, if Kenny had a tail Tweek could imagine it would be in between his legs by now.

"It's fine Ken, you're forgiven." He carried on applying pressure with the ice on Kenny's arm, a massive bruise had already formed. "What made you throw my coffee at Cartman anyway?"

"He told me I was a traitor and to prove my loyalty I had to snatch your coffee and throw it at Craig. I knew that he was just desperate to get back at Craig. Anyway, I'm out of the group, Cartman said if I didn't do it then I can't hang out with them anymore." Tweek looked up at Kenny in surprise.

"What about Stan and Kyle?" Kenny sighed.

"They decided that they didn't want to get on Cartman's bad side. Maybe a few years back they would have said something but now it's better to keep quiet, we've all learned that we can't exclude him from the group. He always keeps coming back." Tweek was shocked.

"I'm sorry." Kenny smiled at him, Tweek had become so sweet over the years.

"It's fine, Tweek."

"Anyway, why don't you take your hood down and I can sort out that bruise on your eye."

"I'm not really comfortable with taking my hood down Tweek." Tweek smiled at him.

"I understand that Ken, but I need to see your eye. I saw where Cartman hit you and besides we're in the nurses office, no one is going to come in cos the nurse is outside having a go at Cartman as we speak. You'll be fine."

"You won't say anything?" Kenny grabbed hold of his hood.

"My lips are zipped." Tweek replied as he pretended to zip his lips up. Kenny sighed taking his hood down, it was really uncomfortable being out of his hood. Tweek smiled seeing the blond, they had never been really close but seeing the blond for the first time he felt honoured to see the blonds face.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing." Tweek inspected the Blonds eye and cheek seeing bruises were becoming visible, luckily it wasn't swelling too much. He also took in Kenny's features, freckles littering his nose and fading on his cheeks. He also couldn't help look at his baby blue eyes, they were amazing to look at in his opinion, he has never seen any eyes that were so light in blue. His parka didn't justify how amazing his eyes were with his hood down.

"How's it looking?" Tweek winced a little before grabbing a mirror so Kenny could see.

"My brother is going to be out for blood when he sees this." Even his dad didn't do this much damage not even when he was sober!

"I guess you didn't count on Cartman hitting you like that."

"Oh, I counted on him doing something, but I was expecting something a bit more devious." Tweek sighed.

"Well once the swelling is down a little, the nurse said you can go home for the rest of the day."

"Only because there isn't much left of school." Kenny looked down a little as Tweek went to get a fresh ice pack. "How come you aren't in class?" Tweek smiled at him.

"Well beside helping you off the floor after Craig managed to get Cartman away from you, the nurse said that I can head home as well. She said it was a thank you for helping you while she sorts out Cartman." Kenny hummed.

"I still need to thank you, so thank you." Tweek smiled.

"You're welcome." It soon became quiet between the two blonds as Tweek carried on applying ice to Kenny's left side of his face.

"Do you want go and get a coffee, I owe you one and I want to avoid my brother for at least another hour." Tweek thought about, why not? He isn't needed at work for the day and Craig, Clyde and Token are still in class.

"Sure."

* * *

"Why do like having your hood up? You're really an attractive guy, y'know." Kenny was thankful that Tweek couldn't see him under hood, his cheeks were red at the comment.

"It's was the first warm thing my mom ever bought me. When we were little the house was always cold, the heater was broken so mom went out to buy more clothing for us to wear around the house. Soon the parka became a security blanket for me, of course this is a different one cos I grew out my other but it's sort of hard for me to part with it."

"What about rumours and gossip? Weren't you scared that someone could have thought that you were a hideous being or a someone who was maybe disfigured? Or what about if you were hiding a secret about yourself?"

"No not really, it's never occurred to me. I mean the most I've been worried about was if someone made fun of me for being poor but that went out of the window when Cartman came along." Tweek felt bad for Kenny, nearly everyone in their year has suffered under Cartman's abuse and Kenny had the nerve be friends with the bastard.

"For what it's worth, you can always hang out with us." Kenny was surprised at the question, it was just thrown at him. He smiled.

"If it's not a problem."

"No problem at all and if they don't like it then I have ways of convincing Craig whether he likes it or not!"

* * *

"I just don't see why I should stop going to Taco Bell for our date nights! I mean what's not to love about Taco Bell?" Clyde whined and throwing himself back on the couch. Kenny smiled as he sat on the floor with Tweek who was cuddled up to Craig's legs who sat next to Clyde. Token was in the kitchen ordering takeout for dinner, the boys decided to have a sleep over and show Kenny what's it like to have a proper sleep over.

"I guess she wants a change." Craig said in a dead pan tone, he was too busy taking interest in stroking Tweek's hair.

"So? We've changed tables every time and gone to other Taco Bells." Kenny smiled.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of changes, Clyde." Token's voice shouted out from the kitchen, Kenny giggled at his pouting face.

"Clyde, girls love a romantic setting. If you want to really woo Bebe take her to a fancy restaurant or even fill both of yourselves up with popcorn while watching a movie. Plus if you still want a date at Taco Bell then instead of having a date night, have a lunch date instead." Clyde looked thoughtful of Kenny's words.

"Sounds like a plan Clyde, didn't you mention that Bebe wanted see that new romance movie?" Token asked coming into the room settling himself on the chair.

"You ordered then?" Token rolled his eyes at Craig.

"So what now, we've had a match on Mortal Kombat, done a death match on COD, had a bit of fun on the Okama Gamesphere. And it's not even seven yet."

"Yeah, I've never done that much in one night even at Stan, Kyle and Cartman's houses." Kenny added.

"What did you guys do then?"

"Well usually we will have a list of what we would do throughout the night however Cartman is a sore loser, so obviously he won't let us change a game until he's beaten us. Sadly both Stan and Kyle hate it when he rubs his winnings in their face and refuse to let him win, so we don't get far."

"Yeah well, Cartman is a fat fuck!" Tweek took hold of Craig's hand, he was way too relaxed to fully calm him down.

"What about for food and snacks?" Token asked.

"Depends when you're at who's house. At Kyle's, his mom would make us dinner and would buy some snacks for us to have, she babies Kyle too much in my opinion. At Stan's we always order takeout and we all have to chip in, the same goes for Cartman when his mom isn't home otherwise she cooks for us."

"You all pay for takeout?" Kenny nodded at Token.

"By that question, I'm guessing you guys don't do that. Which I have to say is a relief on my part at the moment."

"No. Our sleep over policy is that the host has the responsibility of being in charge of food and snacks. The guests don't interfere with that!" Kenny smiled at Clyde feeling more at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far!


	9. Fashion

"Kenny! Where the hell have you been!?" Kenny cursed, he forgot to mention he was staying over at Token's house... or mansion, now he's worried Kevin sick.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I completely forgot to tell you I was spending a night at one of my friends places." He felt Kevin take hold of his uninjured wrist and shoving him to sit down on the couch, that could only mean interrogation on his part.

"So you did what that bastard asked and bullied another kid?" Kenny felt some relief that he hadn't noticed his black eye.

"No I didn't, I got into a new group, a better one too. We had a sleepover to sort of welcome me, it was a bit last minute but I had a really good time." Kevin stared at him to make sure he was telling the truth, Kenny was always uncomfortable of his stares and easily cracked under them.

"Big brother's home?" Karen gasped and fully stepped out of her room and lunged at Kenny giving him a big home. "Kenny!" Kenny winced a little as Karen crushed his arm, which didn't go unnoticed under Kevin's watchful gaze. Once Karen moved out of the way Kevin pulled Kenny's arm, making the blond wince again and rolled up his sleeve. He then pulled the sleeve down so Karen couldn't see.

"Karen, can I have a private chat with Ken?" He used his soft voice on his sister so she couldn't detect anything wrong. She nodded before heading off into her room, no doubt going back to her dolls. Kevin pulled Kenny into their shared room, he then moved his bed a little to block the door so Karen wouldn't come in. Kenny watched his brother come forward and pulled down his hood, he could tell he was pissed with his deep breathing. "What, happened?"

"I got into a small fight." Kenny sat down, no use in avoiding the conversation.

"Who did it?"

"I'm not saying on the account of you starting a fight."

"Then tell me what happened." Kenny knew of Karen wasn't around Kevin would be screaming.

"Only if you swear not to start a fight, Kevin." Kenny watched him sigh before nodding.

"Alright, I promise." Kenny then explained what happened, what Cartman wanted him to do and he did instead. He then went on to explain his new found friendship with Craig's party and had sleep over. Kevin had calmed down when Kenny explained how much fun he had the previous night and that they've all asked him to hang out again. A few hours later they were back on the couch with Karen on the floor playing and Kenny was fast asleep in Kevin's lap, Kevin was happily stroking the blonds cheek going over the bruise. Now that Kenny was away from Cartman, Kevin hoped that Kenny can have a stable friendship.

* * *

Craig hated Wednesdays, they were a reminder that it was the middle of the week and still had at least two more days to go before the weekend. He was also tired so he was more irritated than usual, he was currently leaning against his locker with Clyde chatting to him. As usual he wasn't paying attention to the brunette.

"Um, excuse me?" Craig looked over to see a redhead looking at him, she blushed under his stare. He saw that she was dolled and had put effort into looking cute. She wasn't in his year so she won't know the gossip about himself.

"Can I help you?" Craig knew where this was going.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" She tried to put herself in a cute pose to seem desirable, or at least to make him feel like she should do her a favour.

"Sorry babe, Craig here is gay and taken." Clyde said putting an arm the raven-haired male.

"Oh." She suddenly looked down-hearted. "What about you?" She questioned Clyde.

"Sorry, got a girlfriend." She scowled a little before walking away, Craig instantly shrugged Clyde off. Tweek and Kenny then made an appearance, Craig deeply kissed the blond as Clyde came and armed hugged Kenny. Craig could see from the corner of his eye that the girl saw them, he saw her disgust and took off down the corridor.

"Hi!" Tweek said to his boyfriend.

"Hi, hun." Craig kissed his boyfriend once again.

"Yo! Kenny, I have to thank you so much on the advice with Bebe. She was so happy on Saturday, I've never seen that big of a smile on her face. I'm gonna try the restaurant idea next Saturday since I have a bit of cash saved."

"Glad I could help." Clyde had to lean in a bit more to hear his muffled speech but he understood him.

"So our dear Clyde has finally got some common sense?" Token put his arm around Clyde as he entered the group.

"Shut up Token!" Clyde playfully pushed the guy off.

"Well if you are taking Bebe to a posh restaurant then I'll pay for ya both." The boys looked him shocked.

"You really don't have to do that, Token." Token laughed it off.

"Course I do, you've finally become a man!"

* * *

"So anything I should be notified about when hanging out with you guys?" Kenny asked as he relaxed himself on Tweek's bed, he had his hood off by Tweek's request as the blond was looking through his closet.

"Well as long as you don't make Clyde cry even though he becomes upset most times or treat Token as a rich bastard then you should be fine." Kenny watch Tweek go further into the closet.

"Okay, that's fine. Anything else?"

"Try not to get on Craig's bad side." Kenny laughed a little.

"Craig has a bad side?"

"Uh-Huh. He only gets pissed when someone pisses him off or when someone tries to have a go at me." Tweek look back at the blond with a smile. "He's also quiet irritated on Wednesdays, I don't know why but he just hates those days."

"So he's the protective boyfriend type?" Kenny smirked as Tweek became bashful.

"Yeah. We're, um, we're really happy together. I don't know why but he always has a calming affect on me, I don't twitch as much and my paranoia has decreased over the years we've been a couple. I've also been talking better and indulge in more conversations."

"That's really sweet." Tweek took notice of Kenny's smile, he found that Kenny's smile could light up a whole theatre given the chance. He found himself liking the small secrets that are Kenny McCormick and wanted to find them all.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Actually I invited you over to ask a favour? Since I tried out this style of fashion I've been creating and modelling myself and posting it up on a Deviantart page, I know that it's already a fashion but I've become popular over the years because of being a male model modelling a girls fashion." Tweek paused a little, expecting to be laughed at.

"Go on." Tweek felt relief.

"You see Mori fashion is a Japanese fashion which mostly applies to girls, of course guys can dress in this style too. I became popular because of that so I wanted to do other styles of fashion which mostly applies to girl models and I found one which I really like. The only downside is, is if I model again people are gonna be a bit downhearted at just me trying another fashion."

"I see, people will think it won't suit you since they have seen you in the Mori fashion."

"Exactly! I know it's asking a lot but I wondering if you could be my model? I've already asked Craig but he doesn't like being dressed up which I can accept and understand. I won't reveal who you are cause of my paranoia and I don't talk about it so no one at school will know..." Tweek was shaking at this point, he has given Kenny something to make fun of him or something that would bring them closer.

"Tweek, as long as this doesn't go out of hand then I'll be happy to be your model."

"Really?" Tweek was really surprised, it became a hobby of his which he came to enjoy. When he started with the Mori fashion no shops sold those type of clothes and buying online was too pricy, so Tweek mixed and matched his clothes to get the desired results.

"Sure, so when do you want to start?"

"Well first I want to take your measurements before we do anything. Could take your parka off." Kenny did as he told and took his park off leaving him in a long sleeve black shirt which was recently bought and jeans. "Can you also take your shirt off?"

Tweek was shocked once Kenny had taken off his shirt, he quickly stopped himself from staring and got to work with taking measurements. He hated seeing how Kenny's ribs were visible and how his stomach looked like it had collapsed. Through out the years Kenny had sacrificed his lunch's and food stamps so his sister could have food, he didn't mind suffering through his stomachs growls knowing his sister was eating.

"So what style are you thinking for me?"

"I have an idea but I'm thinking we should start once it starts getting warmer, maybe around summer."  _'Hopefully then I'll have helped put some weight on him.'_ "Do you want to stay for dinner, my mom won't mind."


	10. Test to Prove

~~~~It felt good, it was so nice to be in a group like Craig's, they aren't bossy, they aren't demanding, they don't make you do things you don't want to do. Also, they each had a part in the group unlike Stan's, they had a place and Kenny couldn't be more happy with each of the roles they play out. Kenny had also made some discoveries about them that he had never guessed they could have.

Kenny was also happy to have a place and was proud of it, he had taken the role of being the one to ask advice and Kenny was happy to give it. They also liked to individually hang out him, when he asked why they had all said that he was a charismatic person, they liked how they can relax around him. It was how Kenny made discoveries about them cause they didn't hide who they were and can be weird around him. He liked it all, they way Craig would talk to him if he was worried about his relationship with Tweek. When Clyde would ask for advice to keep his balance with his girlfriend and friends. How Tweek finds comfort in his design and fashion and speaks freely about it to him. And how him and Token chill and talk about anything and everything, even asking him how he was doing and if everything was okay.

That was another thing he liked, they were concerned for his wellbeing, they even asked for his opinion! He never got that with Stan, Kyle or Cartman, he always had to fight for it or play along with Cartman until Stan or Kyle spoke up and he could take their side. In all honesty, Kenny felt it was too good to be true, he needed this to be true. He then decided to test them, there was always one thing that Stan's group had always refused when he asked.

How will they compete?

* * *

"How come you don't date, Ken?" Clyde asked they walked through the hallway as they both headed to their final class of the day. Kenny decided to test Clyde first, he wasn't too soft like Tweek so he can happily determine his experiment.

"When hanging out with Cartman dating is out of the question. Sure Stan had Wendy but Cartman always made sure to keep plans ahead so he couldn't spend much time with her which also riled up Kyle into thinking that they were being ditched over a girl. God, the fights Cartman had started and he didn't have to mutter a single word, he would just happily watch the super best friends argue until they would walk away and give each other the silent treatment."

"An absolute bastard at heart." There was soon a pregnant pause between the two.

"Hey, Clyde? Do you want to hang out at my place after school?" This was Kenny's ultimate question and every time they would refuse or laugh at him.

"Sure, do you mind if I bring some Tacos with me. Token been complaining recently that Tacos are the only thing in my diet and I won't let me enjoy a good Taco for a while now." Kenny was hesitant.  _'It's too be good to be true!'_

"If I chip in a little, would it be okay if you bring some for my siblings as well?" His voice was timid and Clyde could just about understand him.

* * *

Clyde was a saint for the McCormick's, he bought Tacos for the family and even went as far as to ask his dad to buy a week worth of groceries for them. Carol cried and nearly choked the life out the brunette, Karen became attached to him after politely introduced himself, hopefully she wasn't crushing on him and Kevin felt that he didn't need to interrogate him seeing what Clyde had done, luckily their dad wasn't home that night. What amazed Kenny was Clyde refused any cash offered to him and simply used the excuse of  _what friends are for!_

Finally having a bit of peace with Kevin offering his bed to Clyde they were left in the bedroom, Kenny was soon worried, he has never gotten this far when it came to inviting someone over and he really didn't have much to entertain guests. Now he was mentally beating himself up at not planning anything, however, he let himself off the hook because he wasn't expecting Clyde to agree.

"I didn't really know what you'd like so I bought something that isn't too bad on the tongue but still delicious all the same." Clyde handed Kenny his food. "What's is your favourite? I'll keep in mind the next time we have Tacos."

"To be honest Clyde this is the first time having a Taco." The look on Clyde's face was hilarious and worrisome to Kenny.

"You have  ** _never_** had a Taco in your life?" Kenny shook his head. "That's it, Ken, I'm dragging your ass the next time I get Taco Bell and I'll keep dragging your ass until you've had everything on the menu." Clyde also kept in mind of what Tweek had mentioned to them how Kenny was sacrificing food for his sister. Fast food was a good way to get a lot of calories and he believes it will do Kenny some good.

"I have another confession to make, I haven't really planned anything for tonight." Clyde smiled as Kenny took his first bite, he smiled grew as Kenny dove right into the food.

"That's okay, we can make it up as the night progresses." And they did, Clyde managed to find Kenny's stash of porn mags. The two indulged most of the night sharing thoughts and ogling.

* * *

Kenny knew Tweek would say yes to staying over because he was too nice to his friends and seeing no harm in what he was asking Tweek couldn't refuse. It was only a few days later from his sleepover with Clyde but Kenny found it was as good as any. Tweek needed a break from his parents and what better way to do than staying over at a friends house!

Tweek knew that Kenny's family weren't wealthy and had seen the outside of the house a couple of times but for some reason, he was calm about going to his house. Being calm had worried him so he went and asked Clyde if he should worry about anything, Tweek never trusted himself when he was calm, he only minded it when it was someone who helped him to be calm.

However, he was happy with the answer Clyde had given him, there was nothing to worry about. Not once did Clyde say anything negative besides mentioning that he should bring some food for them. Tweek did voice his concerns to the group when he saw Kenny's body, he specifies about the extent of how bad it was but he just said he was concerned. The night went nicely for them, Kenny's brother was really sweet and his sister was a princess, he even let her do his hair.

The only thing that worried him that night was how Kenny didn't eat that much and how he had said he was too full to eat anymore, his answer was too genuine as he also noticed the concerned look on Kevin's face.

* * *

Kenny was scared as he waited for Token to come over, he was scared of what he would think of the place. Token was raised in a life of nurture and pampering out of all the people in school, most of the girls wanted to date him because of how rich he was. The only thing Kenny was warned about was not to treat Token like he was rich, he just wanted to be like everyone else in school. Kenny respected that wish but one look at this house and anyone would really try to avoid it.

With all pacing and thoughts swimming in his head he never noticed when Token had knocked on the door or even when Kevin went to answer. By the time he realised they had any guests Token and Kevin were in a real decent conversation in the kitchen. That was another thing Kenny had realised, he had given Kevin the chance to interrogate his friends. Sometimes he curses at anything for having an over-protective brother.

Luckily the worst never came from both Kevin and Token.

* * *

Kenny had planned to leave Craig last, since he had gotten to know Craig he knew that the guy would turn down anything that he doesn't find comfortable with or doesn't like. When he asked the raven-haired male Kenny was surprised when Craig shrugged him off while saying sure. Then again he shouldn't have suspected much from the guy but was okay all the same.

"You have quite a few holes in your roof." Craig commented as he wandered around the room staring at the roof while bumping into things.

"Yea, thank you for pointing that out." Craig didn't say anything as he carried on looking up.

"You can see the stars."

"So what do you want to do?" Craig carried on looking up, Kenny then got an idea and hoped Craig would like it. "C'mon." Kenny dragged Craig out of the house before going back inside. Craig was confused at this and even more as Kenny came back out with a couple of items and Kevin carrying a mattress.

Craig was touched at Kenny's idea, they spent the night upon the 'attic' in the small shack next to the house. The roof had a giant hole but had a brilliant view of the night sky, they laid out the mattress in front of the view and stayed the night under the stars. Kenny learned that Craig loved the stars and he even showed Kenny a few of them, he had a wide knowledge of the constellations.

All in all Kenny dubbed the test a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has liked this so far. Just looking at my Kudos I didn't think I would get this many with only so many chapters! The same with comments, comments to me is the example of a seven year old who can't wait to open his Christmas presents!!! It just makes me want to update faster xxx


	11. Taking Notice

Kyle didn't mind with the life he was currently living, sure his mom was still trying to coddle him and his brother was seriously crushing on a goth kid, still, he didn't mind much. He was doing well at school with top grades and liked the company he kept, well besides Cartman who had always been a tag along. Stan had always been there for him since they were babies, then he met Kenny in preschool. He was really shy when he had first met him which peaked his curiosity, now he was good friends with the guy.

Of course when Cartman forced his way into the group then the trouble started in his life and he'll always remember things which are hard to forget but it also gave the redhead an insight of what it was like living in South Park. He hoped that all of his studying would pay off and he can lead a normal life outside of South Park, it was something he wanted and he knew that Stan and Kenny wanted that too.

He only wished that they would put more effort into trying.

He packed his bag before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek, he made his way to their usual rendezvous, the bus stop. It was only a short walk but a walk none of the less. Upon reaching the scene he saw Stan already waiting, if it wasn't for him being diabetic then he would be there first but still, he didn't mind. Kyle liked to pretend that Stan had some sense and liked to be on time.

"Hey, dude." Stan said as it was their usual greeting.

"Hey. Out of curiosity did Cartman by any chance messaged you last night?"

"Yeah, guess he messaged you as well then?"

"Sort of, he did his usual discriminative taunts and then went on to saying something about a surprise for tomorrow. He then just suddenly stopped and left me alone for the rest of the night."

"Yeah he sort of did the same with me, guess he's planned something." Kyle agreed as silence came between them, every now and again Kyle saw Stan sneaking glances at him but would quickly look away. Kyle would have questioned him about why he doing that but he was a bit more worried since neither Cartman or Kenny have turned up, the redhead was a little panicked as he thought Cartman did have a plan and has already recruited Kenny into it. Soon the bus had arrived and still no Kenny and Cartman, Stan and Kyle shared a look before climbing on board and taking their usual places at the back of the bus.

"He must be up to something seeing that he's not here." Kyle commented as he brought his homework out, he had picked up a habit of reviewing his homework while on their way to school even though it was already completed and looked through. Stan used this to his advantage and always compared answers with Kyle seeing as he friend had amazing grades.

"And even worse, he will have already acted out on them seeing as Kenny isn't here."

"We'll let him tell us it than just..." Kyle wasn't listening as he noticed Craig's and the gang on the bus chatting with each other. That was perfectly normal but what got Kyle's attention was Tweek sitting in Craig's lap. Now that was perfectly normal for their relationship and was a first time on the bus but sitting in Tweek's usual place was Kenny. "Kyle?"

"Look over there." Stan looked and was surprised seeing Kenny chatting to Tweek while Craig was talking to Clyde and Token who were sat behind them. All of them happily engaged in their conversations.

* * *

"You guys! I've done it, I've won!" Cartman ran up to them with a smug look. Stan and Kyle were enjoying their free period in the study hall only to be interrupted by Cartman who has just made his appearance for the day.

"What?" Cartman shoved a photo at their faces.

"Check it out." Stan snatched the picture so they could properly look at it. "See, I did it. So now I get to choose you guys first tattoos. Nanananana-hahahahahaha." Cartman danced around a little.

"Cartman, that's clearly Butters in an orange parka." Kyle said as Stan placed the photo on the desk and sliding it back to Cartman.

"Nuh-huh."

"It's Butters." Both Stan and Kyle weren't impressed and weren't that concerned over the photo.

"No it isn't plus you guys don't know what he looks like to have proof."

"All you've done is stuffed the poor guy into an orange parka and tussled his hair a little into a different style." Kyle said as his attention went back to his book he was currently reading.

"Oh, yeah? And how can you tell it's Butters, it can clearly be someone else."

"Well if you had bothered with photoshop then we wouldn't have noticed his faded scar on his left eye. Y'know, the one Kenny did when we were playing with weapons."

"I never knew he had a scar." Cartman looked at the picture more closely. "Fuck you guys, I'm still saying that it's Kenny." Kyle shoved his at book Stan he then ripped the picture out of Cartman's hand before leaving the room. Stan followed after picking up both his bag and Kyle's while putting his friend's book away. Kyle walked into the boy's bathroom spotting Butters who was washing his hands.

"Hey, fellas." Butters cheerfully greeted when he noticed them.

"Butters, is this you?" Kyle asked as he held up the photo for the blond.

"Sure is. Eric asked me to dress up because he thought the style was very fetching for me but then afterwards he said that it didn't. He just asked me to leave after that."

"Well that just proves it." Kyle said as he faced Stan, then ripped the photo up and put it in the bin.

"If I may ask? What does it prove?" Butters asked as he rubbed his knuckles together, the poor blond still wanted to earn their friendship after all and he didn't want to push it.

"Cartman basically got a photo of you and claimed that it was Kenny." Stan answered as he gave Kyle his bag back.

"How come?"

"We have this bet going on about whoever will see Kenny's face first will get to choose the other's first tattoo."

"You mean, you've never seen Kenny's face." Both boys shook their heads at him. "Well, shucks. I mean with how long you've been friends with each other, I would have thought that you have seen his face by now."

"Wait, you've seen what he looks like?"

"Sure I have, he always takes his hood down when we have a sleepover."

"So what does he look like then?" Kyle eagerly asked.

"Sorry guys, if Kenny hasn't shown his face, then he's done it for a reason."

"Please Butters." Butters shook his head clearly keeping his lips shut, Kenny was a really good friend and gave him respect unlike most of the boys at school, no way is he going to ruin their friendship with him saying something he shouldn't have.

"Well at least tell us this, did Cartman get anything right in the picture?"

"Sort of."

"Which was?" Butters shook his head again. "Please just one feature and we'll end the topic there." Butters sighed, he might as well otherwise the other boys will give him grief.

"Fine. My hair and Tweek's are more of a yellow kind of blond, Kenny is more of a golden blond."

"Kenny's blond?" Stan asked. Butters nodded before heading out of the bathroom, he didn't want any more questions. "I never took Kenny for being a blond."

* * *

Over the next few days things carried on the same, minus Kenny McCormick who was spending most of his time with Craig's team. By now the boys had taken notice of this and each of them weren't pleased. It was currently lunch and while both Stan and Kyle were enjoying their lunch, Cartman wasn't interested in his food. Instead, he was boring his gaze over to Craig's table where Kenny was currently enjoying a good lunch provided by Tweek.

"Why the hell is Kenny hanging with them? He's supposed to be hanging out with us." Cartman seethed and started to stab his food with his fork.

"Well, you were the one who said he couldn't hang out with anymore." Cartman looked at Kyle that spoke, are-you-serious?

"Yeah, I've said that before and even then Kenny never listened and carried on hanging out with us."

"Maybe he's taking what you said seriously this time."

"God, you Jews are dumb in the head when it comes to friends. We'll sort it out after school."

"Sort what out?"

"Having Kenny back in the group!?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Just tell Craig to back off, duh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I do hope everyone is enjoying do so far, leave a comment and tell me what you think ;)


	12. Betting Range

Stan, in that moment, thought that this it was a stupid idea as they made their way across the schools parking lot. He and Kyle both knew that Cartman could do better than picking a fight with Craig, it was idiotic to try and threaten the guy. Of course, they were all upset about Kenny suddenly leaving the group for good but telling Craig to back off was really foolish, the guy may look anti-social but he had an extremely bad temper that could rival a super volcano.

Cartman saw this as a good opportunity to have a nice little chat with the guys as Kenny was nowhere in sight, so he can easily say what he wanted to say to Craig without causing anything suspicious to their hooded friend. Craig was currently sitting on top of a fence and absently mindlessly looking through his phone while ignoring Clyde who was tugging on his foot to try and get his attention. Of course, he was failing miserably. Token was the first to notice them, as they approached he got up from his position of leaning against the fence.

"Oi, Craig!" Craig sighed as he carried on looking through his phone.

"What?"

"Why are you hanging out with Kenny?"

"Umm... cause I want too?" Everyone besides Cartman thought that was a dumb question.

"Yeah, well, don't. Kenny is our friend."

"So?"

"So, back off!" Craig hopped down and before anyone knew it he kicked one of the school's big garbage disposals hitting Cartman with some of the contents going over Stan and Kyle. Craig then walked away before Cartman could act, Clyde happily hung onto Craig's arm while Token congratulated him on 'taking out the garbage.' "Son of a bitch!" Cartman cried out as he kicked the bin.

"Any more stupid ideas?" Kyle asked as he cleaned himself up.

* * *

Tweek really couldn't help himself, he just couldn't, Kenny looked really pleasing at this moment in time. Kenny had asked him if he wanted to come with him to pick up Karen from school, he had agreed of course and decided to treat them to some food. Kenny himself was happily munching away at a sandwich while Karen was enjoying an ice cream sundae with the promise to not tell anyone.

Tweak himself was enjoying a hot chocolate for a change while watching the two McCormick's munch on their food, he couldn't help but smile at their happy faces. They were currently at the mall's food court with the plan of having a small look around, grabbing some food and then Kevin would pick them up. A nice and simple after-school treat, Tweek was dreading going home afterwards. Besides all the homework he needs to do, he also has to help manage the shop.

Soon their fun had to come to an end with Kenny receiving a text from Kevin saying that he had arrived and was waiting in the parking lot, Tweek was quite surprised Kevin was a mechanic, he must have had talent since he didn't head off to college like he should have done. Then again, Tweek wasn't really surprised with the poverty they live in but on the bright side, Kevin got further than his parents who were both high school dropouts after Mrs McCormick became pregnant.

Walking through the parking lot, Tweak saw Kevin leaning against his battered pickup truck which had seen better days, he was a little fearful when they offered him a lift but he accepted anyway. He didn't want to be late to his parent's shop after all since the shop is his dad's pride and joy.

"So how did you manage to a truck like this?" Tweak asked as he didn't like the silence between the siblings.

"My boss said if I could fix it up then I could have it. It was basically laying around the garage and he really couldn't be bothered taking it down to scrap yard. I know it still looks a bit worn down but that's only down to paint job which I will be doing soon, otherwise, you could say that this was brand new."

"It does actually when I heard you turn it on it sounded smooth to what I thought."

"Yeah, it was still a surprise when you brought this home." Kenny commented who sat beside Tweek in the back.

"It was funnier when I saw our parents faces when I said that it was mine."

"Yeah, dad wasn't happy, he thought he could use for his 'job'." Kevin scoffed, of course, their drunk dad thinks that he has a job when he doesn't.

"I thought he didn't." Karen said as she turned around. "I know mommy and Kevin works, did he get it recently?"

"No Karen, he just thinks he's working."

* * *

"Okay, who are you and where is the real Craig Tucker?" Clyde demanded as he walked into Craig's house with Token on his heels. "Craig never texts us to come over to his house unless our names happen to be Tweek Tweak."

"Yeah, what's the deal, man?" Craig sighed and flipped them off.

"This." He threw his phone at them, Clyde managed to catch it in time. "He wouldn't stop messaging me."

"Shit, man." Token said looking over Clyde's shoulder, they looked through his phone at the amount of texts Cartman had sent with the topic of Kenny. Not once has Craig replied back.

"Seriously, this is just sad. Plus most of these threats are quite lame, guess he's running out of ideas."

"Good." Craig said, sitting back and folding his arms.

"Have you said anything to Tweek about this or is he on his way right now?"

"No point, he's working and you know how he gets when someone interrupts him. I try to avoid it." Clyde cooed and made kissing faces at Craig, while Craig just flipped him off once more.

"Back to the topic of Cartman, what are we gonna do cause he won't leave us alone if we ignore him?"

"The only thing we can do is meet up with him and hear what he has to say, though I doubt it won't help much." Craig got to his feet before heading towards the door to slip on his shoes, the others followed him.

"Should we call Tweek and let him know?"

"No point, plus he doesn't like getting into this gang thing as Stan calls it."

"True." Craig went ahead and text Cartman that they will be heading over, none of them really wanted him to come to their own houses. The guy usually barges in without knocking and treats the place like its his own house.

* * *

Kenny was at this point relaxed, for once he was actually relaxed in his own home, it felt odd and nice at the same time. He had managed to finish his homework and Kevin had managed to convince him relax on the couch with him. It was actually a normal occurrence, he usually finished his homework and would relax with Kevin and Karen in front of the TV waiting for their parents to get home. They liked the small amount of peace.

At that moment in time he was currently curled up on Kevin's side while watching some gangsta drama on the TV, Karen liked to call it brother cuddles since they mostly did this after school, he was also feeling really tired but that could have been the effects of having a full stomach. It was a weird feeling to Kenny, having a full stomach, but he decide the liked the feeling of fullness. Karen was also feeling the aftermath of the food and was a little hyper, no doubt burning the calories.

Karen herself was busy doing Kenny's nails which she had been pestering Kenny for a week since she had recently got a manicure kit for her birthday. The only reason why he put her off was the fearfulness what others might saw but at this moment in time he really couldn't care less. Already one hand was done and looking at the painted nails he secretly liked them, Karen had done a really good job. He liked the colour too, lilac, it really went with his parka.

Kenny had lie onto Kevin's lap for Karen to do the other hand and through his sleepy daze he realised Kevin wasn't helping by stroking his hair. Half the time he felt more spoilt by them than he should, he hates getting the most attention from his siblings, he was more spoilt by his parents already even though they said they don't pick favourites. But at this moment in time he just really wanted to sleep instead of thinking more on the matter.

* * *

"You are fucking stupid, Clyde." Craig's monotone voice droned out as they walked back to his place.

"How many time have I got to say it? I'm sorry, okay?"

"Not good enough." Clyde sighed and slipped in hands into his pockets.

"Really, Clyde, what were you thinking?" Token asked as he walked beside the brunette.

"He wasn't." Token ignored Craig's comment and carried on looking at Clyde who looked about to cry at any moment.

"I just got angry at what Cartman was saying. I mean, I knew Kenny had to put up a lot with the them put actually placing a bet on him just because they have never seen what he looks like?" Clyde flared out his arms to get his point across.

"Yeah, do remember we haven't seen what he looks like either." Craig muttered.

"Only because we never had a chance to hang out with him until now."

"Yeah and now we're stuck in a bet with Cartman. All because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Craig, calm down."

"I am calm." Craig was actually fuming, he liked his social circle and getting to know Kenny he liked hanging out with the guy. He felt that he owed him for sleeping at his place, it really touched him how they slept under the stars and how the blond listened to him about his love for the stars. Nobody but Tweek too interest in some of his more natural likes.

"I don't see what the big deal is, we're more of his friends and no one really obeys Cartman unless he's blackmailing you, all we have to do is explain to Kenny what's going on." Craig glared at Clyde for his reasoning.

"Yes, then he'll get mad at us for making a bet on him and he won't want to hang out anymore."

"Craig does have a point, Clyde."

"And what do you think we should do?"

"I suggest we sleep on it." Token said as they arrived at Craig's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update, I would also like to thank everyone who has commented on this and left a kudos. It really makes my day!


	13. Style

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Stan asked as Cartman sat down at his desk.

"Hmm, no can't say I have. Then again I doubt a hippie like you would understand?"

"God." Stan sighed out. "Just tell me what you are here for otherwise get out."

"No need to be like that, we're just waiting for Kahl to get here before I announce the news about our Kinny problem." Stan sat up a little straighter at the mention of Kyle and Kenny. It didn't take long before Kyle had arrived however he looked quite annoyed.

"I got your text Fatass, so what is it you want?"

"I've found a solution to our Kinny problem, I managed to have a chat with Craig yesterday." Kyle sat down on the carpet as himself and Stan looked at Cartman with unsure looks.

"You talked... to Craig?"

"Not just Craig, Clyde and Token were with him too."

"Okay... so is Kenny going to start hanging out with us again?" Stan wasn't really sure what to say, Craig and Cartman don't really have a good history together but having Craig willingly talk to him was an odd change.

"Not exactly, the thing is, the bet what have going, is off. We are now betting the same thing with against Craig, except instead of choosing tattoos, the winner gets Kinny's friendship."

"Really Cartman? What about Kenny's perspective, it's up to him who he gets to hang out with." Kyle reasoned.

"Yeah, but to be honest Kyle, Craig has agreed to this bet so he's just as bad as us when being friends with Kenny." Stan cringed as he said that.

"Plus Kahl, we get a head start since we know more things about Kinny than they do. We'll win for sure."

"It's still not fair on Kenny."

"Don't care, whether you like it or not we've already agreed so you have no say in this, Jew!"

"Umm.. guys?"

"What?"

"Kenny's walking past the house."

* * *

"One week."

"Seriously, Karen?" Kenny sighed out.

"Please, it's only for a week. And it will be a waste of nail polish if you take them off now." Kenny sighed again, how could he say no to that face.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Karen squeezed him in a hug, the tightest one she could muster. "You're the best." Kenny hugged her back but more gently then her before letting up.

"Okay, now I really need to go."

"Promise to say to Clyde more me?" Kenny ruffled her hair, a sign she knows that he will. Kenny then left to Tweek's place, it was Saturday this week of school was quite stressful, so they all decided to have a sleepover with Tweek volunteering to host. They were looking forward since Tweek's parents weren't home and didn't have to worry about them checking up every minute, they had a habit of doing that since he started going out with Craig.

"Hey, Kinny." Kenny stopped, it's been awhile hearing that annoying voice.

"Hey Cartman." Kenny's muffled voice droned out, he carried on walking.

"What are you up to?"

"Heading over to Tweek's, I'm spending the night at his place." Cartman stood in front and blocked his path.

"Why don't you hang out with us for a bit, it's only like one so you still have time to do something fun."

"Tweek asked me to go over early."

"Oh, please, we're gonna head over to arcade. Aren't we guys? You should join us, it would be way more fun." Kenny glanced over to Stan and Kyle who were hiding a little behind the doorway, clearly not wanting to get involved.

"No, thanks." Kenny then walked around the bigger teen not giving any eye contact whatsoever. Stan and Kyle opened the door a little as Kenny turned onto the next street and leaving their view, they then turned their gaze back to Cartman.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

"So, I was hoping you could try out an outfit for me, I think it would look really cool on you." Kenny smiled as he stretched his sleeves to cover his hands, he hoped Tweek wouldn't notice his nails.

"Sure." Once they got to Tweek's bedroom Kenny sat on the bed while Tweek got some clothes out of his closet. He then set them on the bed next to the blond before leaving the room. Kenny took of his orange parka before stretching a little and removing the rest of his clothes.

Tweek looked through his phone as he stood outside waiting, he was really looking forward to seeing how Kenny looked and even more so when everyone gets arrives. It wasn't often his parents would have a weekend to themselves and even more so when trusting him with the shop but something made them see reason. It also gave him and Craig a chance to have some quality time with each other since they always spy on them in hope for some more photos.

The door opened a little signalling Tweek that he could go in, putting his phone in his pocket he walked into his bedroom and stop upon seeing Kenny. He looked amazing standing there, the room also looked more brighter with him in the middle of it. Tweek couldn't but smile the bashful look Kenny was giving him. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it really suits you. Can I add a few finishing touches?" Kenny nodded. Tweek went back into his closet before going up to Kenny, he wrapped a scarf around his neck and gave him a few bracelets. Kenny once again hesitated as he didn't want Tweek to see his nails, Tweek noticed his hesitance. "Go on, Ken." Kenny sighed, he couldn't keep hiding them throughout the night. Kenny took hold of the bracelets and Tweek noticed his nails instantly, instant of pointing them out he decided to say something later.

"So, how about now?" He asked and gave a little twirl.

"I really like it, you look so cool!" Kenny smiled at Tweek's enthusiasm. "Just a few more finishing things and then would it be okay if you model for me. You can have the outfit after that."

"Really?" Kenny was surprised at Tweek's casual tone.

"Yeah. The look really suits you and you should wear it."

"I'm not too sure... I mean I really like it but I also like wearing my parka."

"I'm not gonna stop you from wearing your parka but just know that you have options if you ever wanna dress up." Both boys jumped at hearing the doorbell. "They're early."

"Do you want me to..." Kenny asked and pointed over at his parka.

"It's fine, we'll leave them to play downstairs, Clyde's brought over his dream cast. They said they wanted to play old school tonight, they won't mind waiting and won't see you."

* * *

"Now remember, we'll explain everything to Kenny once he gets here and you also owe him an apology." Clyde sputtered at Craig.

"Since when do I owe him an apology?"

"Since you agreed to Cartman's stupid bet." Craig said as they walked up to Tweek's house and knocking.

"It was only a spur of the moment."

"Clyde!" Token stretched out.

"Fine."

"Hey, guys." The boys turned seeing Tweek holding the door for them to come in. "Kenny's already here." Clyde groaned a little before walking inside followed by Token who was carrying his stuff. Craig shut the door for Tweek before pulling him into an embrace and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Tweek giggled at the affection. "I'm just finishing something with Kenny then we'll be right down."

"Sure, hun." Tweek pecked his cheek before heading to the stairs.

"Oi, Tweek! Where do I plug this." Clyde shouted.

"Can you help them set up?" Tweek asked Craig.

"Only because it's you." Tweek giggled before going back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through some styles for Kenny and came across this one which I thought looked really cool. It's a bohemian fashion, I thought it was really cool and would help stand out his brightness. (I think of Kenny as a bright and charismatic person.)


	14. Sleep Over Crash

"What is taking them so long?" Clyde asked he was laid out on the floor with his discarded controller.

"Don't know. Tweek said they were finishing off with something and then would be right down." Craig's monotone voice rung out as he kept his attention on his phone. Token sat next to Clyde carrying on the game in single player.

"Why can't they hurry up then?" Clyde rolled onto his back and stared at Craig who laid out on the couch.

"We've got all night Clyde, stop complaining."

"Easy for you to say, Token." Clyde poked him in the side.

"I wonder what they're doing, anyway."

* * *

Kenny smiled and tilted his head back, he's forgotten what it was like to have his hair combed, of course, he washed and styled it but never got to indulge in combing it. It felt so nice, he felt like all of his problems were brushed away each time the comb went through his locks. Tweek was also enjoying himself, he never expected Kenny's hair to be this soft and easy to comb through, he also couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Your hair is so nice, Ken." He commented, Kenny just hummed in response. "I also like your nails." Kenny quickly his nails, his face flushed a little in embarrassment.

"It's not what you think!" He said quickly, he needed an excuse before the others find out and make fun of him for it.

"Kenny, it's fine. I don't mind that you have your nails painted." Tweek stroked his hair in hope to calm him a little, he didn't mean to put him in a panic. "I really like them."

"Karen did them." Kenny said quite timidly.

"She has talent, she's shaped them nicely and the layer is really nice and even from what I can see. The colour also suits you, it works well with all the orange you wear." Kenny bashfully brought his nails out for Tweek to examine them. "You know, if you hadn't said that they were done by your sister I would have thought that you got them professionally done."

"Thanks."

"Y'know, when she's older and looking for job experience, she could work in that manicure shop at the mall. I bet she would like that." Kenny smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, she would. It's not often she gets makeup or manicure things and even more so to try them out but I know she would jump at the chance of trying it out." Tweek giggled.

"You should let her do your nails more often. She could use the practice."

"I'll think about it." Kenny actually liked the idea of Karen doing his nails and for her getting the experience.

"Well I think that just about does it for your hair, it's taken longer than it should." Kenny didn't know about Tweek's indulgence of his hair. "Anyway, you look amazing! If the guys weren't here I would ask for some photos but I need to set everything up. Would it be okay if we do it another time?"

"Sure."

"You can keep the clothes by the way."

"Tweek, I can't."

"You can and you will."

* * *

"Okay, seriously, what is taking them so long?" Clyde whined. "Craig, go and check up on them!"

"Please." Craig simply said, Clyde groaned.

"Craig, could you please go and check up on your boyfriend and our dear friend Kenny?" Clyde asked in a mocking kind voice. Craig rolled his eyes but he was also curious as to what Tweek and Kenny were up to. He got up from his slumped position on the couch and walked upstairs towards his boyfriend's bedroom, the door was open a crack so he decided to peak in. Craig knew Tweek was only taking so long was when he was enjoying himself and he didn't want to interrupt if that was the case. Peaking through the crack he saw Tweek gathering up some clothes on his bed and hanging them on his arms, he saw some movement next to him but his view was limited.

"I'll just leave these here in a bag and you can collect them once you go."

"Thank you again." Craig didn't recognise Kenny at first or his voice, the blond had just put his black shirt back on an came into his view. Craig took a good look at the blond, he couldn't swallow seeing him. He felt his heart in his throat and the pounding through his ears, he couldn't hear what they were saying anymore.

All he could focus on was the two blonds before him.

* * *

"Well, are they coming down or what?" Clyde asked. "Yoo-hoo? Craigy, you there?" Token paused the game as him and Clyde watched their friend stumble down the stairs before dropping down on the couch. He looked starry-eyed, liked he's just found something amazing.

"Craig, man? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said coming out of his gaze.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Clyde and Token looked at each other, before they could say anything else both Tweek and Kenny came running down, Tweek jumped on Craig while Kenny skidded on the floor sitting next Clyde, his hood was up and covering his face.

"Sorry, we didn't realise how long we were up there." Tweek said he and Craig wrapped their arms around each other.

"What were you doing up there? Oooo were you two in a full-blown make-out session?" Tweek scowled at Clyde, while Kenny rolled his eyes, his smirk hidden under his hood. Craig's expression remained emotionless.

"Don't be stupid, Clyde. Anyway don't you have something to say to Kenny?" Clyde stiffened as Token motioned towards the blond, said blond tilted his head. Tweek gave Craig a questioning look only for raven-haired teen to nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Well, Ken, you see, um... oh boy..." Clyde was thankful for the knock at the door, even going as far as volunteering to answer it. On opening the door stood Cartman, Stan and Kyle. Cartman shoved Clyde away and stormed into the house, he then sat down on the ouch a little further away from Craig who had Tweek in his lap.

"Hey, guys. I heard from Kenny that you guys are having a sleepover, so we thought that it would be nice for all of us to join. After all its been quite a long time since we did anything together." Kenny shrunk a little under the glares that was given to Cartman, he felt a hand placed on his back, looking over he saw it was Token who was comforting him, he was thankful for not being in trouble. Stan and Kyle sat down, they had brought bags with them, looks like that they had agreed, which wasn't like them in the least.

"Listen, douche. You weren't invited, the same goes for both of you, so get out." Craig cried out.

"Huh, I seem to see that this isn't your house Craig. If I know rightly you this seems to be your fag's house, isn't that right Tweek? So are we allowed to join your little sleep over?" Cartman said as Tweek hid a little into Craig. Tweek wasn't very fond of Cartman and is still a little anxious around him, he shivered a little and started to twitch.

"Well-Um-I... uh... this is too much pressure."

"Tweek." Craig shushed and grabbed hold of hands to stop him from tugging on his hair. Tweek still hated being in the spotlight and even more so when it comes to Cartman, sadly he reverts back into his old habits.

"Well, Tweek?"

"GAH- sure..." He said shamefully before hiding his whole face in Craig's chest. Craig gently rocked him a little and stroked his hair, he wasn't mad that Tweek agreed but he was pissed at Cartman for putting this all on Tweek. If he didn't have a boyfriend to try and comfort then he would have punched the bastard in the jaw, to him, no one hurts Tweek.

"Excellent, now what were you guys doing before we arrived? Dreamcast? Pff. God, you guys, that is so old!"

* * *

"Seriously? What the fuck!" Token whispered out, it was around two a.m. and now they were having a go at Cartman.

"We couldn't let you have Kenny all to yourself now can we? You guys were hogging him!"

"Yeah because you treat him like shit!" Clyde said who were immediately shushed by the others. They were currently in Tweek's bedroom with a film on low for background. Tweek and Kenny were on the bed, tangled in the sheets, fast asleep. Craig was also on the bed but was he laid on it properly and was propped up by the pillows, his attention was focused on the two blonds in front of him. He couldn't get the image of Tweek and a unhodded Kenny out of his head.

The rest were on the floor in their sleeping bags, Clyde and Token were on the same sleeping bag, they had recently stopped watching the movie, having lost interest and were finishing off the popcorn. Kyle was also fast asleep in his own little makeshift bed, he was also quite close to Stan who was enjoying the redheads company. Cartman himself was a little further away from them, clearly they didn't want his company.

"What do you mean? I'm his best friend, I can treat him how I want to treat him." He whispered out.

"Yeah, well you're a shit best friend!" Clyde said, crossing his arms.

"Listen, we just want Kenny to hang out with us again. And it's been hard to talk to him since he's always hanging around you guys now."

"Yeah and we hope to keep it like that since you didn't even put in effort."

"Says the guys who are his second choice."

"We'll see who he chooses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! feel free to comment, I'll always reply even if its something small.


	15. Closet Ridicules

Kenny entered his run-down home, it has been an odd and strange week for the blond, all of a sudden both groups had been trying to get his attention all week long. Cartman keeps inviting him over to his house, Kyle and Stan had invited him to play basketball and asking him if he just wanted to hang out in general. Him and Tweek took the photos and had been getting some amazing feedback. Clyde as usual managed to cross off some meals off the Taco Bell menu list, though Kenny didn't complain, what he had tried were really delicious.

Both Token and Craig didn't take too much of his time, they must of noticed the constant attention he was recently receiving. However, it did make Kenny wonder why he was getting all this attention. He also wondered why Craig was looking at him differently, it wasn't creepy but it did weird him out. Kenny took down his hood and took a deep breath, this was the first time he felt like he could breathe that week. His respect grew for Clyde who had to juggle between his friends and his girlfriend, how does the guy do it? School doesn't help either, he has been busy with his friends that he hasn't got any homework done.

He got his phone out and checked the time, it was only three in the afternoon, Kenny decided to have a nap then hopefully his mind would be a little clearer for doing math. He hated the amount of homework is given out on that subject, he headed for his room, his phone also needed a charge. Going into his room he saw that Kevin wasn't there, then again he just realised that no one was home at the moment, all the better to have a little sleep. Kenny settled down quickly in his bed, he put his hood back up to elevate his head more as he gave most of his pillows to Karen. Kenny soon easily drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Do we seriously have to do this?" Kyle asked as he and Stan arrived at Kenny's place.

"We have to, it's this or let Fatass do it and knowing Cartman he would probably rip his head off or something."

"It just feels wrong and that we're invading his privacy."

"Would you rather have Cartman do it?" Kyle hesitated. "Listen, we've known Kenny ever since we were in kindergarten, he'll understand. Plus I don't want to lose to Craig, the bastard has enough friends and popularity to last him a lifetime." Stan then opened the door, Kenny had always said they were welcomed and can come in whenever they wanted but they had always made an excuse not to, now this was the perfect opportunity.

"Is he even home?" Kyle whispered, he seriously didn't want to get into trouble.

"He should, I saw him head this way earlier when Cartman called us over."

"Yeah and you went ahead and volunteered us to do this!" they went over to Kenny's bedroom, Stan knocked on the door.

"Kenny? Can we come in?" There was no response from the other side of the door. Stan took hold of the handle and took a deep breath, hoping not to catch him in the act. He opened the door and peaked his head in, from the lack of movement in the room he took that as a sign to enter. Kyle was the first to notice the fast asleep Kenny, he nudged Stan's arm a little and pointed.

"Lazy much?" Stan hummed in agreement and walked towards the bed.

"Okay, we take his hood off, take a picture and get out of here before anyone else shows up."

"Yeah, no doubt Cartman will have got tired of waiting."

"I actually meant the rest of the McCormick's."

"Its fine, his parents won't notice that we're here. The only thing we have to worry about is Kevin." They suddenly stood still as they heard a door open and close, they then scrambled and ducked into the closet as they heard Karen speaking to Kevin.

"I'm so happy I've made it on the cheerleading team, Rachel said that I wasn't pretty enough but I did it!"

"You sure did. You shouldn't listen to those girls, you are pretty and energetic with a lot of spirit. You will make the perfect cheerleader. Why don't you go and tell Kenny, no doubt he'll be happy." Stan and Kyle peaked through the crack as they heard the door being moved along the carpet and Karen came into view. She happily walked up to Kenny but slowed down as she noticed that her brother was fast asleep. They then heard a small coo come from her before running out of the room only to reappear while dragging Kevin.

"Look how cute he is?" Kevin laughed a little.

"Yeah but let him sleep, he's had a busy week this week."

* * *

Kenny slowly came round, it's been a while since he had slept that well and even now he doesn't want to get up. Sadly, he had to. He turned over and picked up his phone off the floor which has now charged to full power, it was coming up to half past four, not bad for a small nap. Kenny put his phone back and sat up a little taking his hood down and rubbing his eye. He felt a lot better, he felt a weight was lifted off his head.

"Hey, enjoyed your little sleep?" Kevin said as he carried on looking through his mag.

"Since when did you get back?"

"Been here for fifteen minutes, I went out and picked up Karen."

"Oh? What has Kare-bare been up to?"

"She'll tell you all about it." Kenny stretched again and settled his hood on his head, for once not obscuring his face and letting his bangs out. He then rolled up his sleeves and got up to grab his homework. He then sat down on the floor and leaned against his bed, getting to work.

* * *

"Well?"

"Butters was right, he is a blond." Stan said as peaked through, though he struggled with how limited it is and how crowded it was being next to Kyle.

"Yeah but what does he look like."

"I can't see, he's got his head down." Stan shifted a little to get a better look but stopped as he was invading Kyle's space.

"What's he doing?"

"Writing." Kyle huffed, he was curious but he was getting fed up with all of Stan's wriggling.

"This is ridiculous."

* * *

"Y'know Karen was squealing earlier." Kenny looked over towards Kevin. "She was telling me how she loves seeing you sleep."

"Karen loves anything that she believes is cute, especially sleeping things."

"Hey, she's not the only one. You sleep just like you do when you were a baby, your sleeping habits haven't changed."

"Kevin!"

"It's true! I know them all. You rubs your eyes when you have a really good rest, you wrinkle your nose when you're dreaming. When you have a nightmare you curl up into a ball, plus you go dead weight when you don't want to wake up."

"I seriously don't want to hear how well you've observed my sleeping patterns." Kenny went back to his homework feeling quite ashamed of himself,  _'Stupid Kevin and his late-night habits.'_

"C'mon Ken, you know it's my job to tease and embarrass you!" Kevin put his mag down and leaned forward only to get a glare.

"I thought that only worked when I had my friends over."

"Not really. Besides, I like talking about the times when you and Karen where babies, its fun." Kenny grumbled a little and hid a little behind the papers he was holding. "Y'know, I remember when mom wasn't so good, she didn't dare let dad feed you when you were hungry so she let me as long as I stayed sat down on couch. I remember seeing your little face light up when I gave you the formula, after that, I begged mom to let me feed you in the future. I even did that with Karen when she was born."

"Oi, I got my fair share with Karen. Don't forget that! Actually, no, let's hear the times when Karen was a baby instead of me."

"No way! I'm saving them for when she gets a boyfriend, hopefully he'll head for the hills when I tell him the number of times Karen spewed up on us." Kenny couldn't help but smile, sadly this wasn't getting him anywhere to completing his homework.

"I think I'll do my homework in the kitchen."

* * *

"Well, Kenny's gone but Kevin is still here." Kyle sighed and leaned back in defeat, they weren't going anyway for the time being.

"Mom is going to have a field day once I get back." Kyle then remembered about his phone, she'll text if he isn't home anytime soon. He quickly took out and was blinded by the light.

"Put that away!" Stan urged. Kyle quickly put his phone on silent and then shoved it back into his jeans. Leant back, things were digging into them and some clothes brushed against their heads every time they moved. It was also quite hard to move since they were touching shoulder to shoulder.

"We're not getting out of here anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly cried when I saw how much kudos this fanfic has gained, I've only started recently on this site and I never expected this much! I have no words to describe how much I appreciate it!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


	16. Plans

"Oh, look. The super gay best friends have finally arrived after their mysterious disappearance." Stan and Kyle grumbled and scowled at Cartman. It was currently Monday morning and both of them were in no mood to handle Cartman.

"Please shut up, Cartman." Stan said as he opened his locker and shoved his bag inside.

"So what happened, I thought my instructions were clear, pull his hood down and quickly take a picture. Or was it the Jew who put you off." Kyle gave Cartman a dirty look before going a little further down the corridor to his own locker.

"No, we didn't." Stan failed to mention how they were trapped in Kenny's closet for two days or how they were both grounded. Poor Kyle suffered a full hour of his mother's anger and worries.

"Guess it's up to me then."

"Cartman, I really don't think it's a good idea to rip his hood off. Plus we have to stay on Kenny's good side if we want to beat Craig."

"I didn't say rip if it's a parka shouldn't his hood have those clip-on things so you can either have the hood connected to the coat or not."

"I don't think his coat does that." Kyle said.

"It could, Jew! Remember he outgrew his old one and he's the only one who hasn't changed his style." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"He's just shy." The redhead reasoned.

"Na-uh, he's hiding something."

"I'm not arguing with you this time, Fatass." Kyle turned his back on them and heading towards his first class, Stan and Cartman soon followed.

"So what do we do now? We need to one-up Craig and find better excuses to hang out with Ken now." Kenny had been recently hesitating with hanging out them now, sometimes making up excuses or saying that he was already busy. The times when he did hang out with them was when Cartman got pissed at him or when he felt like he owed to them.

"No clue."

* * *

"Kenny! I really need help." Clyde ran up to the blond and gripped his arm, Craig sighed at the behaviour but was pretty much engrossed with Tweek who was inside his coat, he was earlier complaining about being too cold. Token had already taken a picture of the two and posted it on Twitter.

"What's up?"

"I just remembered that it's mine and Bebe's anniversary on Friday and I have no idea what to do."

"Friday? I thought we were heading to my place and try out some of my paintball guns?" Token asked as Clyde groaned at what he'll be missing out on.

"Well, what is she expecting?"

"Well, I overheard Heidi talking and apparently she's not expecting much, maybe at least a romantic present. She already knows I made plans for you guys. But I don't want to do something that she's expecting."

"We'll save the guns for Saturday then and have a normal guys night." The bell then rang, Clyde kept his grip on Kenny as they all parted ways to head to their class.

"I'm not letting you go until you help me!" Kenny smiled.

"We're in the same class Clyde."

"Oh, yeah." Clyde then let's go as they walked. "So any idea at all."

"Hmm? If the guys are okay with you're plan then just do what she expects, y'know, buy her a gift and go about your day. Then after school, you surprise her by ditching your friends for her, take her somewhere nice."

"Perfect! Chicks dig guys who pay more attention to them than his friends, the only thing is I have no idea what to get her or where to take her." Kenny playfully sighed.

"Do I have to plan everything?" Clyde put his hands together and tried to bat his eyelashes.

"Please?"

"Fine, we'll talk more at break time."

* * *

Craig couldn't keep his eyes open, Mr Summers was a very strict teacher but his voice was very soothing and easy to fall asleep to. It also didn't help with how warm the classroom was. Craig tried to keep his eyes open as well as his head but it was no use. He suddenly woke up when he felt something hit at the back of his neck, he looked around a little and saw a scrounged up paper ball at the foot of his chair, he discreetly picked it up and saw that they were nothing on it.

Another soon followed, he looked around a little trying to see who threw the papers at him but no one gave themselves away. He sighed and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom, he was in no mood for these stupid tricks. Another one soon hit him, he spun around to try and see who was throwing them but everyone was focused on the teacher.

"My Tucker, the lesson is faced this way." Craig turned back around as Mr Summers carried on with his lesson. He then felt another hit him, he decided to ignore it as they were only trying to rile him up. Another hit him on the shoulder.

Craig took a deep breath,  _'Ignore it, try to think of something nice and calming.'_ An image of Tweek then appeared and Craig started to go back into his relaxed state, sweet, cute Tweek who he absolutely loves and adores. His cute golden brown eyes and cutely trimmed hair, he remembered when Tweek appeared with his new look, all he wanted to do was cuddle him until the end of the world. Everyone was changing their style back then, but to him, Tweek had beat them all. He imagined holding onto his smaller frame, he enjoyed holding onto him and feeling his steady breaths, it made everything feel like it was going to be okay.

His thoughts then went to a certain golden-haired teen with baby blue eyes, he imagined running his fingers through their hair.  _'Wait, what?'_ Another paper ball hit him, the paper had landed on his desk. He took hold of the paper and tried to squeeze it, hoping to keep his anger at bay, though he dropped it as soon as another hit him.

"Fucking, cunt." He whispered out as he slowly started to tear the paper up.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you with this topic, Mr Tucker?" Craig sighed,  _'Fuck it!'_ , he leaned back in his chair and flipped him off. "If that's your attitude, office now." His voice was only slightly raised, the guy had after all handled all sorts of students. For once Craig was happy to be sent to the principle, he was getting fed up with whoever was throwing paper balls at him. Grabbing his stuff, he stormed out of the classroom with the teacher following behind him, he let his thoughts wander as Mr Summers led him to the principle.

 _'Why the fuck did I start thinking of Kenny? God, I must be delirious.'_ Craig sat down on the bench as he watched Mr Summers enter the office, of course, the principle will hear what the teacher will say and he'll have nothing to defend himself with.  _'Maybe I'm still in shock, after all, I've never seen his face.'_ He sighed and hit the back of his head against the wall.  _'And of why the hell did he have to be a blond, why do I have to have a thing for blonds?'_

* * *

"Hahahahahaha, did you guys... hahaha, see how pissed he was?" Cartman was panting as he tried to control his laughs, he was failing miserably and was hunched over his desk.

"Why the fuck did you do that anyway?" Stan asked everyone was talking now that the teacher had left. Mr Summers was the only teacher to leave the classroom to make sure that a student goes to the principle, he also does that with detentions.

"So we can discuss a new route." Kyle rolled his eyes as he listened, he was a little further from Stan and Cartman but he would make do with listening for now.

"What have you come up with this time?"

"Coping."

"What?" Both Stan and Kyle look at Cartman in a weird way.

"Listen, Kenny is only hanging out with them because they're doing stuff that he likes and enjoys. So we copy what their doing and Kenny will bound to hang out with us."

"Yeah... and how are we supposed to spy on them? Plus, Kenny will get bored if we keep doing the same things."

"Then we go a little deeper, find stuff that they don't know about him and use it for our own. We'll have his hood down in no time!" He enthused. Stan sighed but they were rapidly running out of ideas and only Cartman is thinking them at the moment, pretty soon his thought engine is going to run dry.

"We'll give it a go."

* * *

"Seriously, Tweek. You really don't have to give me lunches." Kenny said as the blond sat next to him, Tweek just beamed at him.

"I know, but I like doing it. Besides you could use some more meat on your bones." Kenny smiled, he really appreciates all the gestures Tweek has done for him, the only thing he wishes is to repay him back. Kenny soon dug into his meal which involved a tuna salad and some milk, it was all delicious to him and couldn't remember a time where he ate this well. Halfway through his lunch he was however interrupted.

"Kenny, seriously need your help!" Clyde begged as he arrived at the table.

"Hi, Clyde. Where's Craig and Token?" Tweek's question was ignored as Clyde latched back onto Kenny.

"Please, Ken. I'll do anything for ya!"

"Clyde I'll help you but please can I have my arm back, you're cutting off the blood flow." Once Clyde eased his grip they sorted out a plan as well as managing to get through their meals. Token soon joined them with bring the message that Craig was in detention.

"Okay, so now we basically need some kind of thing that will make sure she's ready."

"Hey, Wendy. Come here!" Kenny called out as he noticed Wendy had walked past. She sighed a little before coming over.

"What?"

"We need a favour but no one can know, just pretend that I'm flirting with you." She gave him a funny look.

"Why?"

"Wendy, please. Just play along while we explain." Clyde asked.

"Okay." Kenny sat a little closer in a seductive pose.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Clyde have a plan to surprise Bebe for their anniversary and we need your help." Kenny said in a hushed tone, from afar it looked like he was trying to seduce her. "Okay, so Clyde has said that she's only expecting a gift, however, Clyde will do that and won't pay attention to her for the rest of the day. She already knows that Clyde has made plans, what she doesn't know though is Clyde will be taking her out after school. We need you to keep her busy and have her dressed in something nice for it."

"Ugh, seriously?" Wendy winked a little indicating she was in on their little plan. "Sorry but you're not my type."

"Aww, don't be discouraged, Wendy! I'll text ya, bet you'll change your mind then!" Kenny loudly said as Wendy got up in disgust and went to her friends.

"I so owe you, Kenny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again for all the compliments and support!


	17. Party Time

"Ken..." Kenny sighed and rolled over a little, immediately going back to sleep. "Kenny, come on, wake up." Kenny hummed a little and shuffled over a little more. "Kenny, you've got a visitor." He hummed a little coming out of his sleepy haze, he hoped to have a lie in that morning. He heard a hearty laugh, sitting up he saw that Kevin was in the room. Kevin, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at the state Kenny was in, he looked confused and ruffled. Some of his hair was sticking out, one of his sleeves had ridden up and was a little more wrinkled than usual. "I'll give you five minutes." He said before leaving the room.

Kenny picked his phone up and checked the time, it was only half nine, he hoped for at least another half an hour. He got off the bed before wobbling over to his closet, he then gripped his parka, it took him two times to remember how to wear it. He then went towards the bathroom and splashed a little water on his face which immediately woke him up, feeling more like himself Kenny went back into his room to find his trainers. Sitting down on the floor he managed to slip them on, suddenly his hood was then pulled down. He quickly moved around to see it was Craig Tucker.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Well?" Craig winced at Tweek's tone, he was clearly not happy after finding out about the bet that was accidentally made by Clyde. Tweek immediately had a go at Craig before sending him to explain everything to Kenny. Fortunately, he was looking forward to when Clyde comes into the picture, Tweek has given him orders to make the brunette apologise to Kenny, Craig was whipped after all.

"I told him everything and said it's his decision on what to do next." Craig wrapped an arm around the blond's waist as they walked down the street.

"And?" Craig smiled at him.

"He said let them, it'll be pointless anyway cause he'll have the final say."

"We all know that, so what if Cartman won? He can't make Kenny stay in their group."

"Well he did say that if he won, we had to tell Kenny that he wasn't welcomed anymore but I didn't want to do that."

"Why?"

"Who doesn't like torturing Cartman?"

"I think the bigger question is why does Cartman want Kenny back?" Craig hummed in agreement as he brought Tweek closer to himself.

* * *

"I don't know fellas."

"Please, Butters." Kyle pleaded.

"It's just one thing and you'll be helping." Butters tried to refrain from brushing his knuckles together, it was a way to show that he was nervous and he didn't want show how uncomfortable he was with their suggestion.

"But why?"

"Cause your the best choice for the job, he will suspect if it was us." Stan answered.

"But-"

"Don't be such a butthole Butters!" Cartman lashed out. "Just spy on Kenny and what he does when he's with Craig's group then just report back." Butters watched them walk away, clearly, they were done and he couldn't back out.

"Oh, gee whiz." He sighed out, he tried he really tried to say no to them but Cartman is too much of a bully and years of abuse have conquered that. It was no use, the only friend he has is Kenny and now he may just ruin that if he finds out what he's been told to do. An idea then came to him, he won't do it and to keep Cartman off his back he can easily make up some lies. Hopefully, Kenny will understand.

* * *

"Hey." Stan said as he took a seat next to Wendy.

"Hey." She said back while closing her book, something Kyle doesn't do when he's reading and someone wants to talk. "So are you going to Red's party this Saturday?" Stan was surprised with her question, usually, she apologises and asks if they can give it another try, she must have been serious about what she said.

"Party?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Our whole grade is invited." Stan smiled at her enthusiasm, however that soon died down as an awkward silence came between them. Wendy soon went back to her book while Stan messaged Kyle and Cartman about the party, he instantly got a reply back from Cartman to meet after school. Stan sighed as he knew Cartman has another plan to get their friend back.

Throughout the day his phone buzzed as Cartman and Kyle fought through text, he didn't really get into the conversation but from what he understood was Cartman got this stupid idea that Kyle has given up on Kenny all because Kyle couldn't meet up after school. It was without a doubt that his mom wanted Kyle home straight away and his poor friend struggles to find excuses to go out. Lunch wasn't any better.

"I'm not saying that! I do care about Kenny."

"The  why the hell can't you go to the party?"

"You don't know how hard it is to lie to my mom."

"O, I can easily lie to your mom. Why don't you just grow a pair?"

"Cartman!" Stan needed to change the subject and fast.

"So what is your plan now?"

"With the party in place we'll win the bet for sure." Kyle and Stan stared at him in hopeless.

"That doesn't explain anything, Fatass."

"You guys are hopeless. Kenny is a sucker for alcohol when at these sort of parties, he always gets drunk off his ass! We can easily persuade him to take his hood down."

"What about Craig and the others?"

"Craig will be distracted with Tweek, the same thing for Clyde and Bebe. And depending what mood Token is in we'll be able to keep him distracted."

* * *

Tweek giggled as Craig nuzzled into neck, he loved this side of Craig and even more so because he was the only one who got to see it. He moaned a little as he felt him massage his lips against his neck, he pulled him more closer to himself. Soon they pulled apart as Clyde soon knocked and whined through the door.

"We better get back there before they get suspicious." Tweek nodded in agreement and before sorting himself out, Craig did the same before roughly opening the bathroom door and hitting knocking Clyde backwards. Tweek took that as his cue to leave before Clyde spotted him otherwise he'll never let him be. He walked back into the lounge where Token was getting ready to leave while Kenny was in a bit of a food coma.

"What took you so long?"

"Just having a bit of trouble with my thoughts."

"Is that why Craig went after you?" Tweek nodded even if it wasn't the truth but it was a good excuse. "Well as long as your okay now then I wont say anything else about it. Anyway I'll see you on Monday." With that he was gone. Tweek sat down next to a half awake Kenny, Tweek couldn't but smile at his accomplishment, Kenny looked hazy and satisfied with being stuffed full of food. Tweek was loving the feeling of taking care someone like this, he never got the chance o do it with Craig unless he was sick but even then he would be quickly kicked out as Craig hated the thought of passing any disease to him.

"Please, Craig? Please?" Craig appeared with Clyde hanging off his arm.

"Out." Craig easily pulled Clyde off him and out the door, quickly shutting it before Clyde could turn around. Craig then flopped down next to Tweek and putting an arm around him, Tweek didn't need to look to see the smile on his face.

"What did he want now?"

"He was reminding me about the party."

"You're going?"

"Have to. Only because I forgot his birthday this year so he's making me go."

"So we wont be doing are usual routine." Craig nodded sadly.

"Routine?" Kenny's quiet voice rung out, they both looked over to see the blond with hood down and rubbing his eye. Craig once again felt his heart in his throat at seeing Kenny, he quickly brought Tweek closer, reminding himself about having a boyfriend which he appreciates. He'll never forgive himself if he ever became unfaithful to his dear Tweek.

"Yeah, we always make plans for a date night when someone in class has a party." Tweek answered.

"Oh?" Kenny sat up a little.

"Well ever since I stopped drinking my parents coffee, I've managed to get rid of a few habits but I then developed social anxiety. I can't go to big parties, I get the feeling that I can't breath and feel like I'll throw up any moment. Even Craig can't calm me when he's with me, so we decided to have date nights instead of just not going and missing out on some fun."

"And you don't mind?" Kenny asked Craig.

"Not at all, its nice when I'm with Tweek, no loud, obnoxious music or horny drunks coming for me. I'm dreading going but I did promise Clyde."

"And no Tweek to defend you." Craig smiled a little and stroked his boyfriends hair.

"It's fine, I know he wont do anything stupid and I promise not to do what I did last time." Craig quietly chuckled.

"What did he do?"

"When we first got together, I was invited one to time to this girls sleepover. Clyde told us that all popular girls in the eighth grade do it in hope to have a boyfriend before they enter high school. I was once of them that was considered hot in their eyes." Kenny could clearly see the distaste in Craig's eyes.

"So what happened?"

"I went because of Clyde's winging and how I should be honoured which sort of fired up Tweek's jealously and he decided to spy on us." Tweek blushed. "I won't go into detail about it, however I told the girl who was trying to hit on me that I was gay and she slapped me and acted like I had abused her. Tweek saw it all and let's just say she got what she deserved when Tweek confronted her." Kenny laughed at the blushing Tweek.

"Its a stupid idea and she shouldn't have treated you like that. I wasn't going to let her get away with treating you like crap." Craig chuckled.

"So we try to not get into the jealous department, especially when it comes to others we think is trying to hit on either of us."

"Lucky, I wish I had someone like that." Kenny soon got up and stretched. "Well I better get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to take my time on this so its the reason why I haven't updated, also I forgot to mention this at the start of the fanfic - I'm British. So I have no clue what to write when they're at school such as classes and it's sort of bugging me, I rather not look anything up cause it makes no sense to me. Such as shop class (I think), the equivalent to us textiles which is a mixture of subjects like sewing, cooking, woodwork, etc.


	18. Drunk

Butters sighed out in relief as he entered the school's bathrooms, he felt awful and stressed out. All day he has been avoiding Stan, Kyle and Cartman, he, unfortunately, hadn't found any excuses to lie about Kenny and had to comply with what the had been told to do. It wasn't hard to spy on them and they were all too busy having fun to spot him, which Butters envied, he wanted that sort of friendship but sadly he struggled. Sure he was friends with Kenny and a few others at school but to him, it wasn't the equivalent to what everyone else has, sadly all the abuse and bullying didn't help his confidence in trying to make more friends.

He managed to take in information on how they treated Kenny and in his opinion, Kenny deserved it. Butters was happy that Kenny was in a good group who actually treated him as a friend, he was also grateful that Kenny had made an effort to stay his friend while being in his new group. The blond was too scared to say no to Cartman and now the only option he had was to try and avoid them, he didn't know for how long but hopefully until they get over this new weird adventure that they have. He rearranged his blue hoodie before heading over to the sinks and splashing some water on his face, he tensed when he heard the door opening.

"Hey." Butters slouched a little when he saw it was Kenny.

"Hi, Ken."

"What's up, you've been acting a little odd today. Has Cartman been bothering you?"

"Sort of, but that just Cartman." Kenny took his hood down which showed Butters that he was concerned.

"You sure? Cause I will have a word with him if he is."

"It's fine, really. But thank you."

"Okay, then." Kenny didn't lose the concern in his eyes. "Will you be going to the party tomorrow?"

"No. I don't want my parents finding out and grounding me." Kenny scoffed.

"You'll know that they'll find a way to ground you anyway."

"Without a doubt. This time though they can't, since everyone will be going to the party it gives me a chance to study."

"Are you still falling back on your grades?" Butters nodded shamefully. "Why don't you get a study partner?"

"Besides you who would want to be my study partner?"

"Leo you really shouldn't study things you don't understand especially by yourself. Plus there are nicer people who are willing to be your study partner."

"Like who?"

"How about Tweek? He's not going to the party and he'll be willing to help." Kenny reasoned. "Why don't we go ask him?"

"You sure?" He rubbed his knuckles.

"Yep, c'mon lets go."

* * *

Kenny sighed, he had at least half an hour before the party and he still didn't know what to do about a certain idea that's has developed in his head. To him it was a really good idea but then doubts swarmed around him, sure the guys had a 'bet' going but it didn't mean he could have his fun. He then made his decision before anything else came to find and got up from his bedroom floor. He quickly got himself ready and styled his hair, checking the time he saw that he still had a couple of minutes, he didn't want to hang out at home waiting so he headed over to Tweek's house.

He felt quite odd walking the street and not having his hood covering most of his face, in fact, he practically felt naked. Kenny felt the wind breeze past him, it's been quite a long time since he felt the sensation. His head felt a little less stuffy and less constricted, he also felt a little giddy and couldn't wait for the party. He soon arrived at Tweek's place and knocked on, immediately Tweek answered.

"Oh my Gosh, Ken! You look amazing!" Tweek grabbed and hauled him inside. Upon entering he saw that Craig was on the couch and Butters was on the floor surrounded by textbooks.

"Wow, you look amazing Kenny." Butter commented.

"I know right!" Tweek said back as Kenny sat down next to Craig. "Can I do a few touches?"

"Sure." Tweek leapt and ran out of the room. "So you're taking Tweek's offer then?" He addressed Butters.

"Yeah, I'm so happy that he's going to tutor me."

"I'm still not so sure about this, it all seems a little out of the blue." Craig commented.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of tutoring." Craig blushed a little as Kenny slid up to him.

"As long as he doesn't get up to anything." Kenny laughed as Butters looked at them confused.

"Aww, our dear Leo is too innocent to be a boyfriend stealer. Have a little more faith in him, Craig." Craig sighed out as Tweek walked back into the room. Tweek quickly did a few touch ups on Kenny before the blond dragged a reluctant Craig out of the house.

* * *

"Can you see him yet?" Cartman shouted out over the thundering music.

"No." Kyle shouted back.

"Where is he? The party has started an hour ago and we still haven't found him." Stan added.

"Maybe he didn't come." Kyle suggested.

"You seriously don't know Kenny, Kahl! He never passes up the opportunity to drink!"

"Yes but only when he knows there's someone responsible around to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Kyle shouted back at Cartman.

"Okay, okay. Let's try to split up and see if we can find him." Stan calmly announced over the music before heading out into the crowd, Kyle and Cartman soon followed and started their search. Meanwhile, Kenny evaded his way through the crowd holding two cups, he soon made it to the Craig who has decided to be a wallflower, he raised at a brow at the smiling blond who offered him one of the cups.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the cup.

"Just some whiskey, lighten up a little." Kenny happily stood next to him and taking a gulp.

"I'm not one for parties." Craig said keeping his eyes towards the crowd. "Too much craziness." Kenny giggled a little which caused Craig to look at him, he observed the blond for a moment. "How many have you had?"

"This is~ my fourth." Kenny happily announced and giggled. Craig couldn't help but notice some things with the blond, how his cheeks were flushed or the small gap in between his two front teeth. Craig quickly looked away,  _'I have a problem.'_ He sighed out. Craig lost track of how long he stood there and stared off into the crowd but he was soon pulled back into reality by Clyde.

"So this where you've been hiding!" Craig looked over to his left but Kenny was gone from his sight.

"So, you having fun?" Token asked.

"Nope." Craig sighed at as he discreetly around in hope to find Kenny, he was quite worried and hoped Kenny wasn't too drunk.

"Seriously, Craig! You're too boring!" Clyde said as he crossed his arms, Craig knew that he wasn't going to leave him alone for a while.

"He has a point if you weren't already taken I would suggest to try and find a chick to dance with or a guy in your case."

"Yeah, weren't you just talking to a blond just a few minutes ago? I didn't see him properly but he looked your type."

"I'm not doing anything of the sought, especially when Tweek is home. I'm only doing this cause I forgot your birthday but I'm not letting you guys turn a blind eye while I try to cheat on my boyfriend!" Craig stormed off through the crowd, he had a good mind just to walk out and leave the place altogether but then he remembered he made a promise and he intended to keep it.

In honesty he knew that Clyde and Token were only playing and didn't mean it but just the thought of going behind Tweek's back made his blood boil. Plus he shouldn't have gotten angry at them, after all, they were his true friends who understand who he truly was and wasn't after popularity, though he still wonders how he became popular in the first place. Craig decided that he needed a stronger drink but that was cut short when he saw that Cartman was in his way.

"Hey, Craig. Have you seen Kenny anywhere?" Craig held back a smirk.

"No, I haven't."

"I think you do." Craig then had to try and hold back a laugh as Kenny appeared behind him, he was on his phone and half listening to a girl who he guessed was trying to flirt with him. She was failing miserably.

"Fine, I have."

"Where is he then?"

"He's in the crowd behind you." Craig watched as Cartman turned around and scanned the area.

"No he isn't, Craig!" Craig sighed and walked around the bigger teen and went towards Kenny, Cartman carried on watching him. As he approached the blond he noticed that Kenny looked a bit out of it, no doubt the alcohol was kicking in, he was also leaning heavily on the table. Craig hoped that maybe one more drink would do the blond in, it would the perfect excuse to leave the party.

"Wanna get another drink?" He offered, Kenny straight up smiled at him and instantly put his phone away. He then entwined their arms.

"Sure." He giggled. He saw that the girl had stormed off while hearing Cartman nutter something about telling Tweek, however, he didn't care much. He just wanted to get away from this place. Craig had to half pull Kenny as he the blond was stumbling a little, though he was quite proud of how much Kenny can hold, they managed to get over towards the refreshments table. Craig got himself grabbed a beer while he got Kenny some punch, the blond didn't need any more strong drinks.

Craig then led Kenny out of the house and sat down on the doorstep, he let Kenny have his drink while he took the blonds phone sent a text to Kevin,  _'Better safe than sorry.'_ Kenny started to feel quite tired and soon a headache began to form, he leant his head on Craig's shoulder while Craig wrapped an arm around him to stop him from falling.

The fresh air did them both good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy trying to get presents sorted out for Christmas, I have a certain friend who is very hard to shop for! This chapter is also longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you again for everyone's support!


	19. Kiss

Cartman has had it, he's fed up with how Stan and Kyle are not taking this seriously, he's pissed at Craig for being in the lead, he can't stand how Tweek can easily hang out with Kenny, he hates how Clyde can easily ask Kenny for advice and he's had it with Token as he can easily make Kenny laugh. Most of all, however, he so desperately wants to rip Kenny's head of for starting it all. Why couldn't he just do what he had asked instead of pissing him off and causing this stupid bet. Kenny was supposed to be his friend, not Craig's or Tweek's or Clyde and Token's. Cartman liked the group rivalry and now thanks to Kenny they're going to lose a member and no way was he going to have Butters join them! Fuck that!

He had searched high and low, it wasn't hard to find a teenager wearing a bright orange hood, he knew Kenny better than he let on and Kenny would never say no to free booze. So where the fuck was he? What made it worse is that the girls are about to start those ridiculous party games which they'll want everyone to participate, though he knew that they would exclude him.  _'Maybe I could try to drag him away when they call everyone over.'_

He stayed near the lounge area as the girls start to get everything ready for the games, he would have started to make jokes about them but he needed to concentrate on finding Kenny. In his opinion party games such as seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle and truth or dare were really crude and easier ways for girls to get a free kiss or make out without having to cheat on their dates.

"C'mon everyone, we're going to play truth or dare!" Bebe shouted over the music. This was Cartman's chance as people started to pile in and sit around each other, however he became pissed when he didn't see Kenny OR Craig. Or maybe he was pissed because Stan and Kyle were joining in with everyone instead of concentrating on finding Kenny! Cartman was seriously done for tonight and stormed up to Stan and Kyle.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" He asked discreetly.

"Err? Joining in with everyone?" Stan answered.

"We're supposed to be looking for Kenny not playing wimpy party games!"

"Cartman, Kenny is not clearly here." Kyle crossed him arms, a sign that he wanted authority of the conversation.

"I do believe he is here."

"Then why have we not found him?"

"Because Jew, you and your boyfriend are busy sucking face instead of looking for Kenny!" Kyle gave him a blank stare while Stan looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Y'know what? forget it! I can see why Kenny won't hang out with you guys!" Cartman happily turned around and walked out of the house, clearly done with the party. Kyle was fine with not having Cartman around and happily went back to the party, Stan however, was quite unsure what to do.

"Stan?" Stan looked towards Kyle's questioning gaze. "C'mon, let's have some fun for one night." As Kyle turned back to the party Stan thought about what Cartman said, it was very rare that stuff gets to him, especially when Cartman spouts out nonsense but for once he actually thought about it. He can't remember the last time he ever did anything nice for Kenny it was always the other way round. Kenny was always his drinking partner when he had girlfriend trouble and always gave him advice even though he never asked for it.

He can see why Kenny was happy being around Craig's group, Clyde was very social and isn't afraid to ask for things, Token has that cool atmosphere which makes it very easy to hang out with the guy. However he didn't understand Kenny's friendship with either Craig or Tweek, they were two unusual people which in fact made them perfect as a couple. Craig was tough and can be a bully at times while Tweek was the odd weird gay kid. Stan found his friend group much better than them and couldn't understand why Kenny chose them over his. They've always been friends, right?

Stan shoved those thoughts out of head and decide that Kyle was right and he should relax for the night, maybe get a drink and join in with the games. It was a party after all.

* * *

"Are there any other ones out tonight?" Craig liked how innocent the blonde's voice was at this moment.

"No, but you'll see them through the year." He answered as he tried not to shiver as Kenny drunkenly nuzzled into his neck.

"You know so much about constellations." Craig hummed as he tried to keep the blond upright as well as awake. Kevin was running late and he couldn't leave the blond out here on his own. Though he didn't mind at the moment as they were on a topic that he liked to talk about, he also liked Kenny's curiosity but he needed to keep him awake. "My head feels stuffy." Kenny mumbled out.

"That will be the alcohol."

"I've never felt like this when I've had alcohol." Craig smiled as he heard Kenny's stomach growl.

"Maybe because you haven't eaten anything yet, do you want me to go back inside and get you something?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Craig didn't like the way Kenny looked at him, it was like he was scared to eat.

"I'll be back in a minute." Craig got up and quickly headed inside.

* * *

"Okay, it's time for seven minutes in heaven!" The girls cheered while some of the boys groaned, others where trying to discreetly sneak into another room or the house.

"Okay this time, we'll be playing it a little differently. We're gonna play it in a raffle style which will make things more interesting." Annie happily announced while others cringed at the game. Sadly they were forced to play as it was planned ahead and names had been already written, without their permission.

"So, who wants to try first?" Lola asked as she held the bowl full of names. Stan decided to have a go, he might as well get it over with and not be pestered for the rest of the night. "Oooo, go on Stan, have a go!"  _'Maybe I can make amends with Wendy.'_

"Who did you get?" Bebe asked and snatched the white paper out of his hands. "Oh my God! It's Kyle!" She laughed out.

"That's so ironic!"

"Aww man, Kyle is sooo lucky!" Stan couldn't but blush as he was pushed into the closet along with Kyle. "Remember guys, seven minutes!"

"Dude, again! It was bad enough in Kenny's closet."

"Well on the bright side at least we have space." Stan reasoned.

"Keep your voice down, no doubt they'll be listening in on us to make sure we make out or something."

"You're right. So how are we gonna pull this off?" Kyle sighed and thought but nothing came to mind. By then they were sitting on the floor opposite to each other.

"Shall we make out?" Stan blinked, then again.

"Dude, did I hear that correctly?" Kyle didn't looked fazed.

"We might as well. Otherwise they're never gonna leave us alone."

"O-Okay. Sure." Stan slowly leaned forward, he had no idea what was going through his head at that moment in time. Kyle then suddenly held his face and smashed their lips together, all thoughts were lost as Stan leaned in more and dipped into the kiss. It was so surprising at how their lips perfectly fit each others, however Stan was disappointed at how short it lasted.

Stan hadn't realised he had gripped hold Kyle's hips or taking notice of Kyle's arms had wrapped around his neck, the only thing he knew was that he liked the feeling. He took a moment to stared at the redhead, in the dark light he found him to be really attractive and the hazy look made him want to take him right there and now. Before he knew it he had dipped Kyle back into another kiss, his hands automatically felt up his sides and he felt fingers become tangled in his hair. This was nothing like he had ever experienced, especially with Wendy.

* * *

Craig walked back out of the house, he sighed out as he had managed to get past Cartman who was currently in an argument with Stan and Kyle, he wasn't sure what they were on about however he had quickly bolted out of the house when they announced they were going to play some party games. Like hell he was joining in. He walked up to Kenny who was currently looking at his phone once again.

"Kevin said he'll be here in about five minutes." He said.

"Had he planned anything tonight?"

"Not really, usually he likes to have Saturday night drives and somehow he's managed to drive up to north park which is currently in a bit of a snow storm." Craig hummed.

"No doubt we'll get the after storm once the party is over."

"Yeah." Kenny yawned out, Craig laughed a little.

"What?"

"Do you know that you squeak a little when you yawn?" Kenny blushed a little.

"Shut up." Craig chuckled.

"It's sound just like my Stripe when she squeaks."

"I'm not a Guinea Pig Craig." Kenny mumbled out he stood up, he was getting too comfortable.

"I wonder what you sound like when you sneeze?"

"You're starting to sound like Kevin now!" Kenny grumbled as Craig sat down on a bench which was right next to the door. Kenny was quite thankful for sitting on the steps otherwise he would have fallen asleep on the bench.

"You know if you squeak like a Guinea Pig when you yawn I bet you would sneeze like a kitten."

"Seriously, cut it out!" Craig chuckled again as Kenny pouted a little and crossed his arms as he moved a little closer towards Craig.  _'That is so cute.'_ Craig smiled however that was short lived when the front door swung open and Cartman walked out, he looked pissed but that wasn't Craig main concern. What concerned Craig was the fact that the door had hit Kenny which sent him tumbling onto him.

What was worse was when their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happily to get this updated today as I'm currently not so good, what makes it worse is that it's my birthday and sadly I may have to spend it bedridden with a cold!
> 
> I want to thank you again for everyone's support, I may not be able to update soon since I'm sick. I can never find inspiration with a stuffy head!!


	20. Panic

Craig tired to stop a yawn from coming but he failed miserably, he was just that tired and he still held the belief that school shouldn't start so early on Monday mornings! He still had half an hour before it was lunch and all he wanted to do was cuddle up to Tweek and maybe get at least ten minutes of sleep in before having some lunch. It also didn't help that his geography teacher was droning on about the Chernobyl disaster, at first he found it quite fascinating and terrifying but now he was quickly losing interest since she kept repeating the same things over and over.

Everyone else had also lost interest and was either quietly chatting among themselves or looking through their phone, Craig himself was discreetly listening to his music with earphones and was slowly dozing on his desk however he was jolted awake now and again when a small group of girls behind him kept giggling. Craig sighed and was starting to feel irritated, Craig liked to stay far away from the female species but they were quickly pissing him off. I roughly pulled his earphones out and turned around to see what they were giggling about however he stopped himself from shouting when he saw one of the girls phones who was showing a pic of Kenny to one of the girls.

"He's super cute, right!" Craig then noticed it was only Red, Heidi and Annie.

"It's weird the party was only for our class and I have never seen this guy in school!"

"He could be from North Park."

"Can't be, he knows Tweek though." Craig didn't know whether to tell them to shut up about Tweek and their stupidity or just leave them alone. After all, most girls at school are fucked up.

"How do you know Tweek knows this hot guy?"

"Take a look!" Craig cringed as he heard them squeal among themselves, he peaked over more and saw that it was Tweek's Deviantart page, he sighed. Tweek isn't going to be too happy to know that some girls at school have discovered his little hobby.

"Oh my gosh, we have to ask him to give us the guy's number!"

"Yeah, I totally want to see if it's his real ass or Photoshop!" Craig nearly face palmed,  _'They're like wild animals!'_ Craig soon felt relief course through him as the bell finally rung. He sighed and dragged himself all the way to his locker and pulled out his and Tweek's bag. His mind went back to the party, it was amusing at how no one noticed Kenny without his hood and he couldn't disagree that the girls were right when mentioning Kenny's good looks.

Shutting his locker he then made his way to the cafeteria, he then felt guilt go through him, he felt bad for accidentally flirting with Kenny. Though he blamed some of it on alcohol, he wasn't much of a fan of drinking and it strong stuff at the party, however, Craig had sneaking suspicion that some it was spiked, it could explain why Kenny wasn't slurring much that night and giggling like a loon.

His thoughts then went to the accidental kiss, he knew the moment when the blonde's lips touched his he should have shoved him off, however, being the idiot he was he went and kissed back! Craig scolded himself for doing it, he couldn't bring the thought of hurting Tweek, he cared so much about him even after all the trouble he went with him, however, Kenny was growing on him.

He liked how he can give Tweek the support he needs and how Tweek can easily calm him down, he liked the way Tweek would get into a frenzy and quickly stop himself to curl up to him knowing that he would keep him safe. On the other hand, he has been spotting small things he likes about the blond. The way Kenny get's lost in his head and would stare off into space, his bright baby blue eyes would sparkle. Kenny's cute yawns and squeaks. Craig mentally groaned at the word cute. He also liked how Kenny took the time to get to know everyone, unlike most people at this school.

Craig also thought about how they kiss, Tweek's kisses were affectionate and faithful, to Craig he felt at home and couldn't find anything that made him uncomfortable when he was Tweek. Then he had experienced Kenny's kisses, they were delightful and patient, he guessed Kenny always thought about his partner's needs. Both were captivating and magnetic, call him selfish but Craig just wanted more.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? Did I put something in you don't like, Oh god, did I put something that you're allergic too?" Kenny couldn't help but smile at the way Tweek was fretting over his lunch.

"Really, I'm fine! I'm just not hungry." Kenny assured Tweek however he was kind of worried himself, he hasn't been feeling hungry for the past few days, in honesty he felt bloated most of the time.

"Are you sure, do you need to see a doctor?"

"Tweek! Really, I'm okay. Calm down." Kenny couldn't help but smile a little, Tweek was too caring.

"Oh, there he is! Tweek! We need to ask you something!" Tweek jumped a little and moved closer next to Kenny as Red and Annie came over to them. "Tweek we totally need this guy's number, do you have it?" They asked while showing them a picture of Kenny.

"Um, why?" Tweek's voice was quite high as his anxiety was rising.

"Cause we totally want to meet him, I mean c'mon you're gay! You can't argue how hot he is!"

"I don't really look at pictures of what you count as hot men, I have Craig to do that.  _Gah,_ I did not just say that! Forget I said that, oh God!"

"Look, do you have his number or not!"

"Why do you want his number, are with the government to spy on him, oh Jesus! Is someone here to spy on me? Or even kidnap me, or did my parents finally sell me! That's way TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!" Tweek soon started pulling his hair.

"What the hell is going on!?" Craig stormed up them, seeing Tweek panicking he quickly took a seat on Tweek's other side and pulled the blond onto his lap. "Okay, Tweekers.  _Shh,_ calm down! Everything's okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Kenny moved closer to the pair and started to stroke Tweek's hair while Craig gently rocked him, Tweek himself was taking deep breaths and holding onto Craig's shirt for dear life but soon calmed down at the gentle rocking and the nice feeling of his hair being stroked.

"God, we were only asking a question." Red said as she crossed her arms.

"Please, fuck off." Craig said. "He doesn't need anything else to set him off." The two girls scoffed and went to their own table.

"Did you see the picture?" Tweek timidly asked Kenny.

"Yeah, I did."

"What are we gonna do? I don't want a load of fan-girls from school fretting over this! That's too much to handle!"

"It's fine Tweek, if it gets too much for you then just straight out tell them that's me."

"But-"

"Tweek, seriously, it's fine."

"Okay."

* * *

Kevin couldn't help but worry as he watched Kenny, this was the fifth time Kenny didn't want anything to eat and now he looked like he had a bad stomach-ache, whether it was from not eating or some bug he was not sure of but he hoped it was just hunger. He couldn't let Kenny carry on like this so he decided to interrogate him, he sat down next to Kenny who was curled up on couch and holding onto his stomach trying to look like he wasn't in pain.

"Kenny, please tell me, what's wrong."

"It's just a stomach bug or something, I'll be fine." Kenny groaned a little trying his best not to look over at his concerned brother.

"Kenny you are in too much pain for it to be a stomach bug, its something else."

"Kevin-"

"Kenny, it's worrying. C'mon we need to get you to a doctor." Kevin didn't care for any bills that they may end up with, as long as his baby brother was okay.

"Kevin, really, it'll pass." Kenny groaned and clutched his stomach a little tighter as he felt more pain.

"Kenny, you can either come with me or let Karen find out and you know that she wont leave you alone until you're better!" Kenny sighed in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Kyle's cousin Kyle: I'M BAAAACK!!


	21. Gastroparesis

Kevin was worried, really worried about his baby brother. Seeing him in pain was concerning, taking him to the doctor gave him some reassurance, now he was being taken to the hospital, something must be seriously wrong with Kenny. He sighed as he waited, they were currently examining him now and even though he was his brother, he wasn't allowed in. What made Kevin uneasy was the thought of Kenny being admitted, he never trusted the doctors, he believed they were too incompetent and the fact that he nearly lost Kenny before because of their stupidity.

What was even worse was that the nurse thought it was a good idea for him to ring their parents thinking it would comfort him, not really. Just by looking at the time he knew that they would be getting high off their asses, he would rather not call them in that state however he had no choice as the nurse kept glancing at him. Sighing, he decided to call his mom, she was more sympathetic, and Kevin knew that by explaining the situation to her she would no doubt drag his dad and Karen all the way to the hospital.

Finding her contact he pressed the call icon and brought the phone to his ear, the phone started to ring, that was a good sign at least. He sighed soon answer as it went straight to what should have been voice mail, his mom never did record one. He decided to leave a message and leave it at that, no point in trying again. Five minutes later a doctor soon came out to which Kevin held his breath.

"You can see him now." Kevin should have expected that they wouldn't tell him anything. Getting up from his position he entered the room to see sitting on the side of a bed, Kenny instantly perked up seeing Kevin enter the room. Kevin took a seat next to Kenny and rubbed his back.

"What did they say?"

"They didn't tell me anything, all I know is that they think I may be diagnosed with something, but I heard someone say otherwise, so now they're investigating. I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon."

"Okay, well... we'll sort something out. As long as you're okay."

"I've been given medication for the pain."

"That's good." Kevin hated small talk with Kenny, he knew something was bothering him if Kenny was doing small talk.

* * *

Craig was quite frankly pissed; his dear boyfriend has had five anxiety attacks and one panic attack from being hounded by a couple of girls who won't leave him alone until he gives out some guys phone number as well as being worried about Kenny. Craig did admit he was also concerned for Kenny, the blond hasn't been in school for two days now, during that time Tweek has come up with many odd scenarios that may have happened to Kenny which has involved Underpants Gnomes and aliens to thinking Kenny didn't want to hang out anymore. Tweek immediately stayed quiet about the matter once Craig promised that they could visit him after school.

Even Clyde and Token have voiced their concerns to one another and then to Craig, however Clyde proposed that they should stay quiet in case that Stan's group got word of the missing blond. Craig immediately agreed as he had a feeling Cartman would use Kenny's disappearance to his advantage somehow. However, what really got Craig pissed was that he had finally came to a conclusion in his head and wanted to confront Kenny about it.

Sadly, it didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon which didn't help Craig insecurities one bit.

"So, do you have any idea why he hasn't been in?" Tweek timidly asked as they made their way to Kenny's run-down home.

"He might have gotten a cold or something." Craig said as he let go of Tweek's hand to wrap it around the blonde's waist. "Then again Kenny has disappeared multiple times throughout the school years."

"Yeah but it's not good to skip and it doesn't sound like Kenny, he does well in school on the sly." Tweek said while cuddling into his boyfriend's side.

"We'll find out soon enough." Soon arriving at Kenny's Craig knocked on the broken door and waited for a reply. After a couple of minutes no one answered which didn't help to their worry. "Maybe we should go in."

"Craig! We can't just break into someone's house, we could get arrested!"

"Chill, Tweek. I'll just quickly go in and look then leave, I'll only be a second." Craig slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Tweek started to twitch a little as he felt his anxiety peek. Craig slowly walked into the house, he quickly ducked into the kitchen, but no one was there, he jumped a little when he heard a door open and a few murmurs of voices. Craig quickly and quietly ran back out, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Well?" Tweek asked however the door was opened by Kevin.

"Oh, hey."

"Is Kenny home?" Craig asked, acting like he didn't just break into their home.

"Yeah, you can see him but be gentle. He's not so good." Kevin led them to Kenny's room. Walking inside they saw Kenny propped up in bed however he looked currently well to Craig and Tweek, in fact Kenny looked even better just by seeing them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, you haven't been in school, so we decided to investigate. Sucks that you're sick though!" Tweek said sitting down beside him while Craig stood next them.

"I'm not that sick!" Kenny said scowling a little at Kevin who crossed his arms at him.

"I'm still not letting you out!" Kevin then left to give them some privacy.

"You look pretty fine to me." Craig said while getting on his knees and holding onto Tweek's waist.

"Oh, he's right I'm am sick. I went into hospital a few days back, I was suffering from some real stomach pains. The doctor says I have gastroparesis or he believes that what it was. We spent a whole hour listening to two doctor fight about what I may be diagnosed with."

"What's gastroparesis?" Tweek asked.

"It's something that slows or stops the movement of food from the stomach to the small intestines. That's what one of them explained to my parents, I think it's because of the change in my diet."

"OH MY GOD! I'VE POISONED YOU!!!" Craig sprang into action and brought Tweek up and placing him on his lap while he took Tweek's previous spot.

"Tweek calm down, you haven't done anything wrong." Craig gently rocked him.

"Tweek it isn't your fault, it's actually mine. I usually stave myself and give my food to Karen, the food you gave me was a little rich and strong from the years of starving myself I just damaged it. I'm on a liquid diet for now."

"But- but- I thought I was doing some good and hoping you would gain some weight cause your ribs are sticking out and-"

"Tweek it was really thoughtful and I'm happy you did what you did." Kenny said with a smile in hope to take that dejected look off Tweek's face.

"I'm sorry." Tweek quietly said.

"Anyway, it's really nice of you to visit. Kevin refuses to let me out of his sight even though I just been given medication, to be honest I really want to stretch my legs." Kenny stretched a little while saying this. Craig smiled while Tweek giggled a little.

"Would he mind if we invite Clyde and Token and have a little sleep over?" Tweek suggested.

"HELL YEAH! Let's do it, I don't care if Kevin says no!" Kenny was practically jumping in his spot.

* * *

 

"I mean seriously, how can you not like these pair. Their double D and beautifully moulded." Clyde said while pushing the magazine in Token's face.

"Yeah but half the time they're photo shopped and piled up in makeup." Token said while shoving the playboy away from his face.

"Token you really have no appreciation to perfect breasts." Clyde said looking back at the magazine.

"Yeah because Token can tell if their real or not." Craig said as he snuggled closer into Tweek trying to distract himself from Kenny's curled up form on the bed, Kenny had already fallen asleep due to his medication. The boys had made sure that he ate before letting him sleep, they knew Kenny appreciated the company a lot and was happy to stay over.

"I know a good pair of breasts when I see one." Clyde said as he looked through Kenny's and Kevin's stash.

"At least Bebe asked him out before he made a choice." Tweek said nuzzling into Craig and enjoying the small movie they were watching on their portable DVD player. They found it quite an odd experience staying the night at Kenny's, they found it mind blowing how they can pass the time without most of their gadgets.

"Shut up Tweek!"

"You shut up Clyde." Craig said, defending his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a soft spit for Kenny getting food off others, however they're aren't much around. Anyway things are about to get hasty in the next chapter!! Promise!


	22. Crush

"Seriously Kevin, please let me out." Kenny whined as Kevin tried to push back on the bed.

"Kenny, you know I've never trusted the doctors in South Park and I don't care what they say, if something is seriously wrong then I'm not going to risk it!" Kenny sighed as he sat back down on his bed.

"Kev, I've only been given medication and a new diet change, I'll be okay." Kevin gave Kenny a hard stare, Kenny sighed once more seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere and climbed back into bed. "Why don't you take that parka off and I'll get you some milk." Kenny complied though he didn't fully want to give Kevin the satisfaction.

"Sure." It didn't take a minute for Kevin to get him the drink.

"Kenny please don't give me those puppy eyes, I know you want to go out and stuff but I'm absolutely frightened, if those doctors are wrong and you collapse I will never forgive myself! Do you remember that one time where Karen got a chest infection and they thought it was cancer?"

"I get it Kevin." Kenny put down his glass and brought his brother into a hug.

"Besides you've got a weaker immune system than Karen." Kevin said holding Kenny closely. "You and Karen are precious to me and I want what's best for you two, I've been there more than mom and dad has."

"Yeah and it's got you paranoid. I know they try their best and so do you but please tone it done a little."

"Okay but only because you asked."

"Anyway, when are you going?"

"My friends will be picking me up in half an hour, I made Karen promise to watch over you so don't even think about going out."

"Aww, c'mon!" Kenny said playfully pushing Kevin away and falling back onto the bed. "God!"

* * *

 Craig smiled as he looked through Tweek's Deviantart, he never got around to looking at it and didn't want to get involved when Tweek asked him but looking at the pictures of Tweek and Kenny posing in different outfits he saw how they matched each of their personalities. Of course Tweek took landscapes of their town and other things but he was enjoying the fashion section. Tweek's earthy and bundled clothes suited how he was down to earth and his caring personality even though most of the time it's his paranoia that's acting up.

He also liked the bright colours that complemented Kenny's bright persona and how he wasn't afraid to wear what he wanted to wear. Though you needed to get to know Kenny and get his trust before he reveals his face. He also liked how Kenny wasn't afraid to wear what Tweek suggested, Craig liked the way those shorts fitted Kenny's thighs and he couldn't get enough of looking at the teens legs. He knew Tweek shaved his legs, but Kenny had beautiful shaped legs and shit they looked beautifully waxed. Tweek shaves his legs because he feared getting too hairy and being mistaken for a yeti, Craig didn't mind of course though he wondered why Kenny would shave his legs though he had a feeling it may have been a dare by Cartman and crew.

"Oh, my God! Who is that!" Clyde shouted while snatching Craig's phone out of his hand.

"Clyde what have I said about just walking into my house! And give me my phone back!" Craig jumped out of his chair and trying to get his phone back. The phone was then snatched out of Clyde's hands by Token who gave back to Craig.

"So, who is it? Who's hanging out with Tweek?" Craig sighed. "Is this the guy the girls keep questioning about cause in an alternate universe I would defiantly be gay for this guy."

"Seriously?"

"C'mon spill!" Craig knew Clyde was going to hassle him until he said who it was.

"Fine, it's Kenny." Clyde and Token blinked at him, for once Craig felt a little awkward at the sudden silence.

"Dude, no way." Clyde suddenly said, his voice was monotone like Craig's.

"Yeah, way." Craig said back.

"Can I see the picture?" Token asked, Craig passed his phone over to Token who had a look at the picture with Clyde who was looking over his shoulder. "He has some serious looks! It's a wonder why he covers his face."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clyde said.

"What?"

"All this time you're checking out Kenny and Tweek dressing up when we could have shown this off to Cartman and won that bet?!"

"I'm not doing that stupid bet Clyde, unlike you I respect their privacy." Craig said and while taking his phone before Clyde could.

"Ugh, Craig, have you gone insane! This is Cartman we're talking about a couple of months ago you would have jumped on board with this because you would happily piss him off. Now you don't want to, dude, what's wrong with you?"

"I have to say Clyde does have a point. Not on this dumb bet cos I couldn't care less but why don't you want to get involved so suddenly?"

"I just don't, now please get out."

"I know you're hiding something if you're asking us to leave. C'mon you can tell me."

"Please, out."

"Craig if you don't tell me I'll show that picture to Cartman."

"You can't, you don't have Tweek's user name, so you can't find him."

"Oh, I will then you either tell me or I'm showing Cartman." Clyde said before leaving, Token followed soon after saying his good byes. Craig sighed before sitting back down and rubbing his temples hoping a headache wouldn't form, that was soon interrupted when he heard that front door knocking. Huffing he stormed up and opened the door ready to shout at whoever was disrupting but he stopped himself when he saw that it was Kenny.

"Hey." He said while opening the door wider, letting the blond in.

"Hi, you said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah but I thought your brother had you on house arrest." Kenny laughed a little and Craig saw the room light up.

"He went out with his friends and I managed to convince Karen to give me half an hour. I have to go straight after." Kenny sat down and pulled his down. "So, what did you want to tell me."

"I, uh, I just wanted to, um, to tell you that I, err, you know... no hard feelings about that kiss at, the um, the party." Craig said looking at Kenny's blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm not going to lie, it was sweet. Tweek's really lucky to have a good kisser like you but yeah no hard feelings." Kenny then noticed the distant look Craig had. "Um, Craig? You okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm just fine. Yeah, completely, totally fine."

"You sure? You can talk to me about anything." Craig sat down next to him, a little too close for Kenny's liking.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie, I'm crushing on you." Kenny was shocked, he wasn't expecting this.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Craig looked ashamed of himself. "But I like Tweek too, I really like him. I don't want to hurt him and he... He deserves better than me."

"No, he doesn't." Kenny gently said.

"Yes, he does, an unemotional boyfriend who doesn't fully communicate with the one person he likes and at the same crushing on someone else."

"That's not the way I see it." Craig glanced at Kenny who didn't looked fazed. "I see a boyfriend who tries his best for someone he likes, he shows how much he cares for his boyfriend in his actions as he's no good with words. No one really sees it, but he does care for his friends and sometimes mistakes them for crushes." Craig was surprised at how gently Kenny spoke to him, it had some real meaning to it.

"That's what you really think of it." Kenny nodded.

"I think you just need to get it out of your system, like the time Wendy thought she had a crush on Cartman."

"Yeah, your right." Craig came closer to Kenny ready to kiss him. "You won't say anything to Tweek, right?"

"I promise. One kiss and we won't say anything or do anything else on the matter." Craig leaned in and brought Kenny close, soon their lips touched, and Craig couldn't help but feel like it was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a willing kiss. Let me know what you guys think.


	23. Daze

Craig sighed and silently cursed at his carelessness, for once he had managed to let his room become a mess, sure he had sometimes let it get to some sort of messy state at times but this was seriously bad. Clothes were all over the place, his bedding needed washing, his bin was overfilled and needed emptying and so was his wash basket, there were crumbs on floor from the time his friends and boyfriend came over for the night. It was a mess.

Craig was silently thankful that Stripe's cage area was nicely clean, Craig would have never forgiven himself for neglecting Stripe. He soon got down to work, he gathered up all of his clothing and stuffed it all in the washer, while they were washing he emptied out his bin and brushed his floor, he then moved Stripe into his parents bedroom. His dear Guinea Pig was deathly afraid of the vacuum and he would rather not scare his dear friend.

Soon, he had finally cleaned up, Craig was now sitting on his clean floor and playing with Stripe while he waits for his clothes to dry. Stripe was happily munching on his sleeve and Craig didn't stop his growing smile. Craig's smile grew as Stripe noticed him, the small Guinea Pig squeaked at him before scrambling off his knee and started to scamper on the floor. This wasn't anything new to Craig however he did keep a watchful eye on his dear friend in case he hurt himself. Stripe then crawled under the bed, Craig sighed a little, Stripe had a tendency to do that. Sadly getting up from his comfortable spot he crawled over and looked under the bed.

"Stripe? Come here buddy." He said softly while looking under the bed. "C'mon, Stripe. Stripe?" He then spotted Stripe who looked to be chewing something, Craig quickly reached out and gently scooped up Stripe. Reeling himself from the floor he saw that Stripe was busy chewing on some paper. "Okay, Stripe. Let go, give it to me." He managed to pry the papers off and quickly took a look at them as Stripe started to chew his sleeve again.

Looking through the papers he saw that they were old notes and homework pieces that he never did, he then came across a small note. It was old as he took in his old messier handwriting, it was a list of names. Craig then remembered what it was, it was list of people who were his friends, ever since his popularity came Craig didn't like the attention or the sudden 'friendships' he gained, so he made a little list for his own comfort.

He read through each names;  _Clyde, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, Kevin, Kenny._ Craig noticed how his handwriting was a little different when he read Kenny's name, Kenny's friendship came way after, if Craig remembered correctly it was just at the start of high school. Everyone was in a faze at the time and sorted drifted before getting back together, during that time Kenny had caught his eye back then, at first he thought something was up with the blond as he was oddly quiet and by himself most days. Craig remembered that his curiosity had peaked and he wanted to investigate.

_Craig had his own doubts at first, maybe Kenny did it for attention or trying to get attention from a certain person? He defiantly was a mystery, always having his hood up, hiding his face, muffling his speech. Then their was his personality, making perverted jokes, knowing sexual acts, sleeping around with girls. Then it turned out it was sleeping around with anyone once the blond came out._

_However, Craig carried on observing him and as the weeks went on he soon started to see the McCormick kid in a different way. Deep down Kenny was a different person behind the perverted attitude he had and Craig wanted to know the real Kenny McCormick. Maybe he can be one of those people where Kenny can be himself and not have to bother putting up an act._

_Soon he was talking to the blond._

It was Craig's secret, his reason why he didn't want Token or Clyde to pick on him like they do to the rest of Stan's group. Kenny honestly didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to be ignored, didn't deserve to be abused by Cartman. Craig was happy to accept Kenny with open arms, but now he is scared that it might be something more.

* * *

"Don't be a dick Cartman." Stan said as he and Cartman walked down the halls.

"Seriously, Hippie. Grow a pair, so what?! You kissed the Jew, I knew you were fucking gay for him."

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do now? We haven't said anything about that night and now I don't know where we are." Stan said dodging students to keep up with Cartman.

"Can we focus on what matters here? At this rate Kenny will be dressed and we'll have missed our chance at getting a picture of his face!" Stan sighed, he had no clue why he was saying anything to Cartman, the guy was a complete douche and only out for himself. Still, though, Stan does wander what to do about his status with Kyle. Kenny would have been better at this sort of thing in Stan's opinion.

"Is he even gay?"

"No clue." Cartman sighed out.

"Has he said anything about his sexuality?"

"Stan! I don't know."

"What if-"

"Stan! I don't care! I don't care about how you can't grow a pair, I don't care about that pathetic kike! I just want to get this stupid photo, get Kenny back and do what we always do, just like we did when we were little! Now either shut up or fuck off!" Stan sighed knowing Cartman was in his only-out-for-himself mood. Stan easily and quickly turned around and walked the other way, he didn't want to deal with a pissed Cartman.

Cartman sighed and carried on walking towards the boys changing room, he kept his fingers crossed that Kenny was still in there and was still getting dressed. Kenny throughout the school years always managed to skip gym, Kyle and Stan believed that Kenny was just lazy but Cartman knew better. However ever since being in high school Kenny was sadly forced to take part however it had to be in the lowest class, the school believed that Kenny was just bad at them.

Entering the changing rooms, Cartman heard movements, he may have a chance then. He stealthily creeped up to a corner before taking a peak, he didn't expect to see what he saw at the moment. He couldn't help but snicker and smile, this was way better than trying to get a picture of Kenny's face, it was even better than beating Craig. He would be at his beck and call.

Cartman quickly too a picture of Craig Tucker making out with Kenny McCormick.

* * *

Craig liked his morning kisses with Tweek when he comes to pick him up for school, he liked their sweet cuddles and kisses on the bus, he liked walking Tweek to his class and making sure he was calm and ready for his lesson before going to his own classes, not caring if he was late. Sadly now the rest of Tweek's classes was on the other side of the building for the rest of the day and he'll only be able to see him at lunch and their little break.

At least Clyde was with him so hopefully Tweek won't get to anxious on his own, sure Clyde got on his wick but he was there for his friends. Craig sighed, for once he was actually in a cuddle mood on the one day where Tweek's classes were on the other side of the school, for once Craig wanted a little bit of attention. He sighed, Token was probably busy, rumours were going around that he's getting back with Wendy though Craig doubts it. No doubt that Token was asking Wendy for notes on their history homework and someone has mistaken them for going out.

Wendy and Token didn't make a good couple in Craig's opinion however they were both great at working together in their classes, a neutral friendship between the opposite genders. Craig sighed while packing his things, the day was really dragging on and he just wanted to relax. Craig decided to skip his next class and hopefully hang out in the boys changing room, nobody really cared if you hung out there and no teacher goes in to check. Walking in he was surprised to see Kenny in there putting on his parka.

"Oh!? Hey, Craig." Kenny smiled at him as he placed his hood on top of his head, not fully covering his face.

"Hey." He took a seat next in front of the blond as Kenny zipped up his parka before sitting next to Craig and started to lace his tattered trainers.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Skipping. I just really want to get this day over with."

"Eh, I'll join ya." Kenny said sitting back against the wall, Craig leaned his head on the blonds shoulder. They soon fell into a nice silence which is what Craig wanted, a nice relaxing, boring day with a bit of company.

"So how are things at home?"

"Fine, Kevin didn't want me to come to school."

"And you wanted to?"

"No, but mom wasn't having it, she said Kev was just being ridiculous and dad was nice enough to drive me to school. He managed to get a job interview this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah but we're not holding any hopes." Craig smiled a little at him, he took time notice Kenny's freckles, he imagined them as constellations. It was quiet easy to imagine things when you like someone, he liked to create scenarios with those moments. "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna back up a little?" Kenny didn't mean any offense to it but Craig didn't like the blonds tone, it sounded like he was mocking him.

"Sorry." Craig never realised that he was etching closer to the blond, though it was a habit he did with Tweek when he was lost in thought and didn't want to startle him. Craig silently cursed at himself,  _'Kenny is not Tweek!'_

"HEY! McCormick!" Both boys looked to over to see some Jocks entering the building. "I'll pay you fifteen bucks for one of your specialties." Two of the jocks started laugh, Craig growled a little at the hurt look Kenny got.

"Please fuck off, Josh." Kenny said not giving any eye contact to the guy.

"Oh, please why should I fuck off when you didn't fuck off from my girlfriend?"

"I told you, we didn't do anything, she just hung around me like any other girl does at this school."

"Like I'm going to believe the schools slut!"

"Fuck you." Kenny said getting up from his spot, Craig stood up to but didn't do anything else.

"No, fuck you McCormick!" Kenny sighed, he didn't want to get into another fight with them. "What are you gonna do, cry to your mommy? You are suck a pussy!"

"How about you shut the fuck up!" Craig butted in.

"And who are you? A poor slob who McCormick is trying to get laid with?" The jocks burst out laughing.

"No, I'm the guy who is going to break your nose."

"Yeah right! I'm the one of the best players on the team, the whole school will be after you if you do anything to get me off the team."

"I really don't care."

"Dude, that's Craig Tucker, he will do it." One of the jocks whispered to his friend.

"Listen McCormick, get your boyfriend to back down and we'll let you off."

"Too bad, this boyfriend won't back down." Craig said charging at the boys and hitting the leader clear in the face, Kenny's jaw dropped at the announcement of the word boyfriend instead of friend. Craig gave a few other punches, for once he was quite happy for his reputation. Soon the jocks finally left with blood dripping off their noses and a couple of insults left at them.

Craig panted a little, he felt the adrenaline pump through him and he congratulated himself for hitting someone who was older and stronger than himself, he then turned towards the blond. Kenny stared on at Craig who walked towards him like he was a prey for the predator, he then took Kenny into his arms and smashed their lips together. Kenny struggled against Craig but he couldn't help but give in at the sheer force.

As Kenny started to kiss back Craig became more gentler, he dug his fingers into blond hair and gently ran through it, his arm wrapped around the thin waist and made sure it was close to his own body. He then dipped the body and brought more meaning into the kiss which earned him some moans, as he felt arms sliding up and onto his shoulders, but the illusion was broken as they shoved them apart.

"Craig, you have a boyfriend!" Craig snapped out of his daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've wrote quite a lot for this chapter! I'm so sorry for any mistakes!!!


	24. Blackmail

Kenny was feeling really uncomfortable as of late, he didn't know what to do in this sort of situation. Craig was a nice guy when he got to know him, he found out the guy was a huge nerd when it came to stars and space. He had a real soft side for his Guinea Pig and boyfriend or at least Kenny thought so. It's been happening more recently, Craig treating him like they were a couple. Sometimes leaving his hand on his waist or bringing him closer to himself, Kenny liked the feeling but his thoughts went to Tweek. He couldn't tell him, he couldn't explain to him about the way Craig has been acting. He didn't want to hurt him, Tweek has been nothing but sweet to him and has really helped him out.

However, Kenny knew Tweek needed to be told the truth, Kenny just hated the thought of hurting him or something much worse. Craig has always been an anchor to Tweek, keeping him calm and collective and banishing bad thoughts. Kenny sighed, Tweek didn't deserve this, he really didn't. However the more he thought into it the more he saw that Craig wasn't aiming to hurt Tweek, Kenny saw how Craig's eyes lit up when Tweek came into his view and he took notice the way Craig would keep glancing at Tweek, no doubt making sure he was okay and comfortable.

Kenny would have known if Craig was using him to cheat on Tweek, he's 'dated' girls who have used him in the past to get away from their boyfriends, hell, he's been beaten up by them once or twice for 'stealing' their girl. He would of seen the lack of interest and how Craig should have been checking out other girls, well, guys in his case. Kenny saw none of that which is why he doesn't understand why Craig is acting the way he is.

"Kenny take that frown off your face now or I'm going to suspect someone needs beating up." Kevin said walking into their room. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about some things." Kenny replied.

"And what are those things?"

"Don't try that baby talk on me, Kev. It stopped working when I was thirteen." Kevin smiled and ruffled his hair a little.

"Well, if you want to talk about anything just let me know." Kenny smiled in appreciation. After awhile Kenny made the decision of talking to Craig first, maybe explaining things to Craig will clear things up and they won't both have to hurt Tweek, everything will go back to normal. Hopefully...

* * *

"Aww look at them, I have never seen a cuter couple." Clyde gushed as he watched Craig put his and Tweek's bags into his locker before cupping the blonde's face and closing their foreheads together. Tweek giggled at the sudden affection and kept hold of Craig's wrists, not wanting to let go. Craig nuzzled their noses making Tweek giggle more, a lovely sound to his ears.

"They must be seriously in their own world to not notice us next to them." Token said as they watched them.

"I know right, he's actually full on smiling!" Clyde almost squealed. "I have to take a picture and show Bebe!" Clyde quickly brought his phone out.

"I wonder where Kenny is this morning, it's not like him to not be here at this time." Token said, completely turning a blind eye to Clyde's photo shooting.

"Maybe he's just running late." Clyde absentmindedly said while sending the pictures to his girlfriend.

"Craig! That tickles!" Tweek laughed out as Craig nuzzled his neck. "You're really affectionate today." Tweek couldn't stop smiling.

"You don't know how much I love you, Tweek." Craig said, bringing Tweek closer.

"Aww, I love you too!" Token and Clyde's jaws dropped to the floor, this was the first time Craig had said the word love in front of them, they knew Craig has said it before to Tweek from the way Tweek acted like a love struck puppy one day but this was new ground for them.

"Craig? Are you feeling okay, buddy?" Token asked.

"I'm just fine." Craig said losing his smile but not his grip on Tweek who was blushing madly at remembering that they're friends were watching. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, no problem." Token said while avoiding Craig's stare.

"Aha!" Clyde exclaimed. "Bebe just messaged me! Oh! Also Kenny. Kenny said he's running a bit late cause he has to drop Karen off at school, Kevin couldn't do it this morning and Bebe says she's got a new wallpaper for her phone. I wonder what it is." Token playfully rolled his eyes.

"I can take a wild guess." He said before hearing the bell ring.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked as he grabbed his bag followed after Token. "Token? Wha~, Token!?"

"Are you going to be okay going to your first class? I know, Jase likes to pick on you." Craig asked Tweek as let him pull away.

"I'll be fine, I heard the jocks are having a meeting so he'll miss class." Craig nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his brow before letting Tweek go to class. Craig sighed a little as Tweek left his view. He's trying, he's trying really hard to get Kenny out of mind but it's hard. Just being with Tweek is worth his very existence but Kenny sometimes invades some of his thoughts, he couldn't give Tweek up, he would never give Tweek up.

"Hey!" Craig turned and tried not to smile at the cheery Kenny as he finally arrived.

"Hey."

"Listen, um, can we talk?" Kenny asked a little bashfully.

"Sure." Craig, unfolded his arms, giving his full attention to the hooded blond.

"You see you-"

"Ah, Craig. There you are, I've been looking for you." Craig scowled as Cartman came up to them. "I need to talk to you." He took a glance at Kenny before looking back at Craig. "Privately."

"I'll talk to you at lunch." Kenny said before heading off.

"What do you want?" Craig quickly said, he was in no mood to put up with Cartman's shenanigans.

"Gee, Craig, you need to lighten up." Cartman said smugly.

"Just tell me what you want to say or I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't count on that Craigy!" Craig wasn't amused.

"What did you just call me?"

"Craigy, it suits a fag like you."

"Yeah, well, suck on this." Craig flipped him off and started walking away.

"Well, that's too bad. Guess I'll just tell the guys and you're boyfriend what a two-timer you are." Craig stopped and faced Cartman who was holding a couple of printed photos of him and Kenny kissing. "I bet Tweek would love to see these and I do have more by the way."

"So you're going to blackmail me?"

"I like to call it a symbolic relationship, each of us need something from each other so it's a good comprise."

"And what would that be?" Craig said feeling dread but he refused to show any hint of worry in front of Cartman.

"Well, you need me to keep your dirty little secret and I need a personal slave."

"Hell no! Fuck that!"

"Oh well, I'll just put these in an envelope and mail it to Tweek with a little message. He should get by tomorrow." Cartman said. getting smugger by the minute. Craig scowled at the mention of Tweek. "I might even mail them to Clyde and Token, I'm sure that they'll be curious as to what you and Kenny have been getting up to."

"Okay, fine! Whatever you want, just don't say anything!"

* * *

"Why can't this day be over and done with!?" Clyde whined as he sat down at their lunch table.

"We only have two more classes to do and then we're done for the day." Token said as he took another bite at his sandwich.

"You okay Tweek?" Clyde asked as he noticed the little blond yawning.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Was it the Underpants Gnomes again?" Clyde mocked.

"No, my parents ran me down with working at the store yesterday. I only got a five minute break and when I got home I just about managed to have dinner before falling asleep."

"They should really take it easy otherwise you won't make it through school." Token said through bites.

"They don't care if I make through school or not, they want me to take over the business."

"I thought you wanted to be a photographer?"

"I do."

"Hey, Craig. Bebe loved the photos, she even put one of them as her wallpaper for her phone." Clyde said as Craig arrived at the table.

"Whatever." Craig said coldly, Clyde pouted as he knew Craig was back to his usual self.

"Craig can I talk to you?" Kenny timidly asked as he walked up to the table. Craig pecked Tweek's cheek before getting up from his place and walking over to the doors, it was far away where no one would take much notice. "You see-"

"Listen McCormick." Craig started. "Why don't you go back to your own fucked up group?" Kenny was shocked at the harsh tone and nickname.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean is we're clearly doing everything for you and you're just being a freeloader. You should be at least thanking us or show some repayment."

"Where is this coming from?"

"We're fed up of putting up with you and poor ass! You're not worth our time and someone as poor as you should stick with you're own kind!" Craig shoved him away and went back to his table as Kenny stared at him, tears formed in his eyes as he thought he knew Craig better than that. Kenny quickly stormed out of the cafeteria.

Craig sat back down and wrapped an arm around Tweek who stiffened a little under the touch, Tweek had saw the whole thing and wondered what they fought about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things have gotten interesting for ya!  
> Again I'm sorry for any mistakes!


	25. Intentions

Craig huffed once again as he tried to figure out the current math equation, he was stuck, usually he didn't have a problem when it came to math but right now it was next to impossible. It was only the fifth question too! What was worse was that he had to do Cartman's on top of it all and they were in separate classes so he couldn't copy his answers. Cartman was literally giving him hell, already he had a list of tasks from the Fatass, do his math, biology and geography homework. Deliver a taco supreme to him before lunch time, give him five dollars a day out of his allowance, though Craig managed to compromise and give him ten each week or how long his slavery will go. It was a nightmare.

On top of it all he had to act like everything was okay in front of everyone, he knew Tweek was already suspecting something and it won't be long before he starts to question him and the sad thing is Craig was whipped. It wouldn't take long before he spills everything which will lead to people hating him, loosing his friends and his dear Tweek. He couldn't handle that. Craig became frustrated and decided to give up for the night, maybe with a clearer head he may be able to solve the problem.

* * *

Kenny sighed as he huddled closer to himself, he was feeling the effects of the cold weather as he sat on the steps of the school, it was currently lunch time and Kenny didn't want to eat with the others, he knew Tweek would be disappointment with him and the waste of food but it didn't matter much if what Craig said was true. He bet they were in there in the warmth and having a good conversation about something.

It was something he enjoyed when it came to lunch time, they could really bring up a good and interesting conversation about something which Kenny can join and listen to for hours on end. The blond felt really used now that he thought about it, Tweek wanted a model, Clyde wanted dating tips and access to his porn mags, Token wanted an intellectual conversation with someone who didn't properly understand it all. For some reason though, it didn't feel right. Kenny has always known when he was being used because of all the schemes Cartman has done.

"Hey, what you doing out here?" Clyde said as he came out.

"Nothing much." Kenny said.

"Missed ya at the table." Kenny looked over to him, Clyde looked honest. He was smiling nicely like meant it. "C'mon, we're gonna sneak into one of the empty classrooms and get on a computer." Clyde took hold of Kenny's arm and hoisted him up making sure Kenny didn't have a choice. "So how's sweet little Karen?" Clyde asked as they walked back into the school.

"She's doing okay, she's really happy about practising her nail art." Kenny said while showing Clyde his pink nails.

"She has some talent." Clyde said inspecting his nails. "I wished I had a sweet younger sister like her."

"You'll never get a sweeter sister such as Karen." Clyde mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he noticed the small smile form under Kenny's hood.

"Defiantly, I mean look at Craig's younger sister, Tricia."

"They're best friends, Karen and Tricia." Kenny put his hands into the pockets of his parka.

"Seriously!? How did they become best friends?"

"I don't really know or care. Tricia has a soft spot for Karen and protects her from bullies."

"Karen gets bullied? Sweet little Karen?" Kenny nodded at him.

"You know how it is with girls, you need to know what's in style and such things."

"Now that's just horrible!" Clyde then opened one of the classrooms where the rest of the gang were. "Hey guys, look who I found!" Kenny noticed the pleased looks on Tweek and Token's face but Craig was anywhere but pleased.

"I told you fuck off!" Craig started.

"Clyde's the one who invited me." Kenny said quietly.

"I don't care if Clyde invited you, go away."

"Don't talk to him like that, Craig!" Clyde said as Token and Tweek watched on in confusion. "What has he done wrong?"

"He's just a sack of shit, Clyde. There's no point in having him around, we're way better than him."

"Now you're sounding like Cartman."

"It's fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Kenny said while leaving the room, they all didn't like Kenny's tone. He sounded hurt.

"Is this the reason why he didn't sit with us, because you told him to fuck off?" Token asked Craig while standing next to Clyde, clearly they were going against him.

"Well, duh."

"What did Kenny do to you for you to turn him away like that?" Clyde demanded.

"He's just a poor piece of shit that we shouldn't bother with. He's just a pushover who can be easily manipulated and should fit well with Butters if he wants a friend."

"Yeah, well, I happen to be friends with that pushover." Clyde said before leaving the room, Token followed. Craig sighed a little before looking back at the computer screen.

"Just because someone's poor or doesn't have things like the rest of us doesn't mean we can't be friends with them." Tweek started.

"So?"

"Craig, why are you acting like this?"

"I'm stating my opinion, Tweek. I mean what is so great about him? He's a mindless whore who thinks nothing but of tits or dicks and easily gets on the jocks bad side for stealing their girlfriends and hangs out with those assholes who cause mayhem and trouble!"

"That doesn't sound like something my Craig would say." Tweek's voice was gentle, he was clearly trying to be understanding.

"Your Craig?"

"Yes, my Craig."

"And what would your Craig say about that douchebag?" Tweek flinched at the sarcastic tone.

"He would clearly state that Kenny is a tag along to those assholes who has to suffer and put up with them. He would also say that Kenny is good friend because he takes the time to get to know his friends, their likes and dislikes and never has anything bad to say about them. He would also say that Kenny is a very understanding person, he is good at keeping other people's secrets and never once tell anyone how much he suffers on the inside."

"You're right, that is something your Craig would say." Tweek smiled, he was getting though to him. "Too bad I ain't him."

"Why are you being so harsh?!" Craig winced at the higher tone of voice.

"Because I'm a harsh person!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not acting like a child, I'm stating my facts and opinion. At least respect that!"

"I'm not going to respect a crummy attitude like that!  _Gah,_ come back when my Craig has appeared!" Tweek left, Craig felt really bad, having a fight with Tweek was one thing. But sending him off in a twitchy and spastic mess was another. He couldn't just go up and comfort him, Craig groaned into his hands, if he had made Tweek cry he would never forgive himself!

* * *

"Kyle can I talk to you?" Stan bashfully asked, he really needed to talk to the ginger.

"Sure." Kyle put his book away and turned his attention back to his super best friend. "What's up, dude?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened at the party." Stan said while sitting on the desk.

"Oh, right. Well to tell you the truth it's no hard feelings." That's what Stan was afraid off, Kyle just shrugging something off and never having to think about it again.

"Well actually, I do... have feelings that is." Stan couldn't look at Kyle in that moment, too ashamed and embarrassed.

"Listen, Stan. I like you, I really do in this ironic thing but I won't be good enough for you as a lover." Stan was shocked to say the least, he was expecting either a yes or no but finding out that Kyle found himself not worthy was a new experience all together.

"Ky?" Stan asked seeing Kyle was becoming upset.

"I've tried, really tried but-"

"Guys! I've done it, I've found a way to get Kenny to crawl back to us!" The two boys looked over to see Cartman running up to them. "Here's what I've done!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Craig. He's really grown on me as a character ever since he and Tweek formed a relationship and went canon and here I am torturing him!...  
> I guess it could worse!


	26. You Bastard!

"He's being a dick Ken." Clyde said as he offered a seat to the blond, Clyde had finally convinced Kenny to come to his with Tweek and Token in hopes of cheering the blond.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to put up with that shit!" Kenny smiled at Token as he took his hood down.

"He shouldn't have said what he said, you don't deserve it." Tweek said taking a seat next to the blond, he wrapped an arm around Kenny's own and used his other hand to brush threw his hair.

"Plus what he said wasn't true! We would never do that to you." Kenny was grateful and took in all what they said, but he couldn't shake off a bad feeling.

"Y'know, it's not like him to suddenly spew all that shit. Half of what he said doesn't sound like his usual line of insults." Clyde said while bringing in refreshments however they weren't touched.

"Yeah, I mean he's had a go at all of us at one point but he's never gone as far as calling others names or stating if we're better or not. The closes thing to saying such things was when he came complaining about Stan and his buddies and some place called Peru." Kenny tried to will himself back into sofa at the mention of Peru, he didn't want anymore involvement with that idea or Craig's temper.

"I've heard worse." Clyde snorted.

"Of course you have Tweek."

"I'm serious. It's not always a perfect relationship with him and we've had some serious arguments."

"I didn't know you guys had arguments."

"Of course couples are going to have fights from time to time." Token said.

"They do?!" Everyone nodded at him. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Don't you ever have fights with Bebe?"

"Not that I recall of, we've had those points where sometimes we find things that are annoying with each other but we've worked them out. No full on fights."

"Well, anyway what sort of fights have you and Craig had?"

"Mostly small stuff, Craig can be bad at communicating but I remember one time where we really at each others necks all because I was jealous."

"You! Tweek Tweak, jealous! No way!" Clyde exclaimed, Tweek huffed a little and hug onto Kenny's arm for comfort.

"It's true, do you remember Thomas?"

"The guy with Tourette's?" Tweek nodded at Token.

"I always thought the guy had a crush on Craig, every time he came round I would just avoid him or leave all together. I didn't mind his tic or anything but I didn't like they he would look at Craig, Craig soon caught onto this and we were shouting at each other for what seemed like hours though it felt more like screaming. We both said some really harsh things at each other."

"Seriously, couples fight cause me and Bebe don't! We must be like the perfect couple."

"Actually, Clyde. Fighting and making up are very healthy in relationships, if not something must be wrong." Kenny said, his voice was still low and dejected.

"Wrong in what sense?"

"Well, sometimes it can be from the lack of communication such as getting to know each other better cause they'll always be something new to discover about your partner. Sometimes it's from lack of interest and you can find yourself better as friends rather than being a couple. Fighting is a good way to get things of your chest cause anger can release things before you even register what you're saying, however too much fighting can lead to a dead end."

"Kenny, how do know all of this?" Kenny shrugged.

"Learn from the master, Clyde."

"Shut up, Token! When was the last time you got a date?"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm a master at dating, I've just hung around enough females to know what they like."

"Huh? Well, I won't judge." Clyde chuckled a little. "Y'know you look so different from what I'd imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was expecting you were hiding some gruesome disfigurement."

"So was I actually." Token added.

"Nah, its more of a security blanket. I feel more protected with it on, plus its does its job of keeping me warm."

"I wish I had something like that when I was younger." Tweek pouted making everyone laugh.

* * *

"Here's your homework your lordship." Craig said handing the bunch of papers to Cartman.

"This better be A grade stuff or you'll be in some serious trouble!" Cartman said snatching the papers out of Craig's hand and stuffing them into his locker. Craig just sighed as he waited for permission to leave. "And how are things going with Kenny?"

"I've been doing what you asked, picking on him, treating him like shit. Losing my friends and boyfriend in the process."

"So why isn't Kenny crawling back right now? When I want results Craig, I do mean results!" Craig was getting irritated.

"That's down to Kenny, not me!"

"I don't fucking care, just kick him out of your faggy group, turn everyone against him in the group and just pick on him! He'll immediately come crawling back to us and demand for forgiveness."

"It's not as easy as that. Kenny has that quality that makes you want to be friends with him, not that it matters to you but I do care about him and hate doing this!"

"Well you shouldn't have intervened with him in the first place and this wouldn't have happened faggot!"

"Look, can I just go now? I do have other things to do!"

"Fine, go. You better bring your payment tomorrow too!" Cartman said slamming his locker and walking away.

He needed to step up this game, Kenny was taking too long and Craig was useless when trying to make him do something he doesn't want to do. He then got his answer, one slave is okay but two will be better! He immediately turned back around and made his way towards the rows of lockers once again. He immediately spotted who he was looking for.

"I'll see you later, Leo." Kenny said giving a small wave to Butter before turning back to his locker.

"Hey, Kinny. Gotta talk to ya for a second." Cartman causally said. Kenny knew this tone well, Cartman was up to something.

"What is it?"

"Whoa, no need to be defensive, Ken." Cartman put his arms up in surrender.

"Listen, I need to get to class, so what is it?"

"Okay, I'll tell you after school. It's pretty important and also private. We'll meet just outside, okay?"

"Sure." Kenny was playing right into Cartman's hands.

* * *

"Cartman, this is the most horrible thing you are going to do. You're already a shitty friend if Kenny still counts you as one but blackmailing him is unacceptable!" Stan held Kyle back as Cartman waited for Kenny.

"Why is it so important to have Kenny back anyway. Can't you see he's happy with his new group, sure we miss him too but you can't force him." Stan's reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"Kenny is the best person to pick on, he poor so he'll do anything for a buck. No one else can replace him, Butters is too fucking gay and will take anything I say like a bitch. The Jew here is too moody ever since his fucking periods had started!"

"Fuck you Cartman, only girls get periods."

"So why are you so moody all the time, Kahl?"

"Because you keep pissing me off, Fatass!"

"Oh, whatever!"

"Anyway, you can't stop us from telling Kenny and stopping you!" Kyle said crossing his arms.

"You wont be able too, Jew! I've got some dirt on you two to keep you guys quiet."

"And what would that be?" Kyle said as his cheeks started to get red from his anger.

"Hmm, well, let me think. I bet you would hate for you mom to find out about your brothers boyfriend since she's such a control freak! And Stan, I bet your sister would love to find out about that sex tape you have of her and her ex!"

"I was drunk when I recoded that!"

"SO what, all I have to do is hand over the evidence which I have and you'll be six feet under ground in no time, hippie!"

"Fine but this isn't the end of this!" Kyle said as he and Stan walked across the street to watch the scene unfold. Kenny soon came out of the building with Tweek before parting ways. However, Tweek hung back a little to wait for the blond. The three of them watched the scene in front of them, Tweek didn't like the shocked and hurt look Kenny had and Kyle and Stan was sending death glares to Cartman.

"NO FUCKING WAY! I won't become your slave, Cartman!"

"Well, too bad. I'm sure your dad has a lot to say to his faggot son and I know Tweek will have some words too!"

"Yeah, well, my dad is uncomfortable with homosexuals. He isn't fully against them and I'll make sure to make it up too Tweek so don't bother."

"Fuck you, Kinny! You're supposed to be crawling back to us. Goddammit! Why can't Craig just do his job for once!?"

"So you've got Craig on this have you?!"

"Just like you should be! Now, either do as I say or I'll show the whole school how much of a boyfriend-stealer you are!" They at each others faces at this point.

"Do it! It's not like I already have a fucked up reputation at this school!"

"Fine, then I'm going to fucking win this bet once and for all!" Cartman grabbed hold of Kenny and tried to put him in a choke hold. The two struggled a little which was quickly causing a scene to others, even to Clyde and Token who quickly stood beside Tweek. Cartman didn't know how he did it but he had done it, he had finally pulled Kenny's hood down.

They were shocked to say the least, Cartman, Stan and Kyle were shocked to see Kenny's features for the 'first' time and they liked what they saw. Beautiful golden locks, amazing baby blue eyes and cute freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, they could only describe seeing an angel. Kenny was also shocked to say the least, he didn't like everyone staring at him and he hated the whispers around him.

Kenny was extremely uncomfortable at that moment and was hating all of the brought up attention. Tears started leaking out, he felt humiliated and ridiculed. He was being blackmailed, he was put into a tug of war fight and now everyone is judging him for how he looked. A sob escaped before he quickly turned in a direction and started to run, he didn't hear the calls from behind them or the warning but he was suddenly hit by a wave of incredible pain.

The next thing he knew was he was on the road coughing up blood and holding onto his heavily bleeding side.

"Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

"KENNY!" Tweek, Clyde and Token immediately ran to blond, Tweek dropped to the ground ignoring the way the road grazed his knees and placed Kenny's head in his lap. Clyde had tears running down his face as he tried to stop the blood flowing, his jeans were already stained red from the small pool of blood. Meanwhile Token was quick on his phone calling for an ambulance while watching the car that had hit Kenny drive off.

"Shh, relax Kenny. Everything is going to be okay, just- just stay awake!" Tweek's gentle voice rung clearly to the blond but he could hear the desperateness in his tone. Kenny's vision was becoming blurry but turning his head he could make out the images of Stan and Kyle who watched from the side. Kenny only had one thought as his vision became darker.

_'They did something like they didn't.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include a little thing between Tweek and Thomas because I think it's a really good idea from when I was commenting to Monkeyboy21. It's only small but I might include something more later.
> 
> Well, I hope you can handle this for now!


	27. Big Brother

"Any news?" Tweek shook his head as he stared at the floor, Clyde took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his trembling shoulders. "It'll be okay, they're doing everything they can for him."

"What's that?" Token asked pointing at the object in Tweek's hand. Tweek took notice at him like he just noticed it for the first time.

"It's... um..." Tweek took in a breath to keep himself calm. "It's Kenny's phone, the doctors handed it me and asked if I can get in touch with Ken's family."

"Shouldn't they be doing that?"

"W-what?  _Gah,_ what does that mean? Shouldn't they be helping Kenny instead of g-getting in touch with-with-with his-"

"They are helping him, Tweek. It's fine." Clyde gave Token a harsh glare as he tried to calm Tweek.

"Here, let me call his brother." Tweek handed the phone to Token who disappeared into another room for privacy. In honesty, Tweek was quiet scared of calling Kenny's brother to tell him that Kenny was hit by a car and now in the emergency room.

"What if he dies, I don't want him to die!?"

"Hey, Kenny is stubborn, he won't die. I promise and once he's given the okay we can visit him which I'm sure he'll be glad about. Actually I believe he will be so happy that he'll be ready to jump out of his bed and do a lap!" Tweek smiled at Clyde's enthusiasm which made feel a little better.

"Okay, Ken's brother is on his way." Token announced while handing his phone back to Tweek.

" _Gah!_ What? Is he mad? Oh God! What if he thinks we pushed Kenny onto the road and he knocks us out and take us to some ditch where he plans to kills in cold blood!  _AaaAaARrrrrgh,_ and once they find my body they'll cut it open and use it for research or donate it to some sicko or- or even-"

"Whoa, Tweek that's not gonna happen! I explained everything to him, he's not mad at us. He said he wanted to thank us In person that we called for an ambulance and made sure to keep Kenny comfortable." Token explained as Clyde and himself stopped Tweek from tugging his hair.

"You seriously need help Tweek!"

* * *

"God, he's a fucking asswipe!" Kyle and Stan stood there watching Cartman mutter to himself while walking around in circles. Only half an hour ago they watched their friend being taken into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. They both didn't know what to do or handle what just happen earlier. Stan was too scared to find out if Kenny was okay or not and Kyle didn't know whether he should strangle Cartman or find a way to get to the hospital. Kyle was more leaning towards his first option as Cartman wasn't even bothered that Kenny was badly injured instead he was sulking over the fact that his plan didn't go accordingly.

"Seriously, Cartman? Do you feel any sort of remorse or to compensate for your tiny brain, guilt?"

"Oh, shut up, Jew!"

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck your stupid Fatass and fuck your stupid bet!" Kyle announced, his cheeks became heated as his anger grew. "You treat everyone like crap and even more so when you don't get your way. That's only lightly sugar coating it!"

"I don't give a fuck what you think Kahl!"

"Don't bother, Kyle." Stan said.

"No, this is unacceptable! Kenny is critically hurt, y'know the person who Cartman considers his 'best friend'?!"

"Ky, you know Cartman doesn't give a crap, there's no point in shouting at him." Stan said gently to the redhead.

"Don't be on his side, Stan. If we walk away now we're just letting him off the hook like usual and being dragged into his next scheme." Stan sighed at him. "Okay, fine, that's fine. We'll let Cartman off, we'll be dragged into whatever bullshit he comes next and maybe next he'll achieve in killing Kenny. No big deal."

"Ky, we both know he needs to learn a lesson and-"

"Oh, he's going to fucking learn his lesson!" Stan and Kyle turned to see a pissed Kevin McCormick walking towards them. Both Kyle and Stan moved out of his as he charged at Cartman throwing a uppercut and hitting him dead on in the chin sending Cartman pummelling to the ground.

"OH, MOTHERFUCKER!" Before Cartman could get up Kevin kicked him in the stomach making Cartman curl up in pain. Kevin then sent a kick to his face. "AH! MOM!"

"NO ONE FUCKS UP MY BABY BROTHER!"

"Holy shit, dude!" Stan said as he and Kyle watched Kevin kick the shit out of Cartman, both of their jaws were on the floor in shock. Cartman managed to kick Kevin's leg making him stumble as he was about to send another kick, quickly Cartman got up and tried to punch the brunette which failed as Kevin moved out his way making the teen fall flat on his face.

"Do anything to Kenny again and I will personally make your life hell!" Kevin sent one final blow to Cartman before walking away. Kyle and Stan looked between Kevin and Cartman before finally concentrating on Cartman who managed to finally get up off the ground.

"Who does that, oh God, that bastard think he is?" Cartman groaned as he wiped blood of his bleeding lip.

"Kenny's brother!" Kyle said like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shit, you wouldn't think Kevin looked strong but he has some serious hidden muscles!" Stan commented.

"Anyway, I'm heading home. Do you want to visit Ken tomorrow with me?"

"Sure, I'll walk with ya."

* * *

"How is he?" Kevin asked as he stepped into Kenny's room, Tweek jumped in his seat as he noticed Kevin looking at Kenny's unconscious form.

"He's doing okay, his side was bleeding heavily so he won't be able to move around a lot. The doctors said it was a miracle that he survived a injury like that." Kevin felt relieve flood through him.

"He won't be too pleased when he hears this then." Kevin took a seat on the sofa.

"Why? Shouldn't he be happy that he's alive?"

"I meant that he won't be too happy being stuck in bed all day."

"Oh, yeah." Tweek smiled as he held Kenny's hand. "I guess you'll be keeping him from getting out of bed, Kenny's is really going to hate that."

"It's for his own good. I don't trust the doctors here, even when they just saved his life. I like to take cautions."

"Do you do with it with your sister too?"

"I ease off on Karen, she's not like Kenny." Kevin said sitting up a little.

"How come?"

"Kenny's a lot fragile than Karen. Physically and mentally." Tweek frowned at him, he usually took notice when someone suffers mentally.

"What's wrong with him, mentally wise?" Kevin shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, depression I think? Kenny was born with a low birth weight and such so its not surprising that he gets sick easier, I didn't know that anything was wrong with him mentally until he was eleven. He used to go off about dying and how no one remembers deaths I didn't understand at first and thought that he was just saying nonsense but soon I found him with a gun which I took away immediately but then it was a knife then pills." Tweek gasped.

"He wanted to kill himself?" Kevin nodded.

"That's how I grew protective over him." Tweek was shocked at how much Kenny was suffering on the inside. "When we were younger I appreciated my siblings but I was never around, Kenny took on the role model for Karen at the same time hanging out with those bullshit friends of his as well as handling our parents. Not too mention him coming in and out of the hospital most of the time."

"So when you saw how much Kenny was suffering..."

"I took on my role as a brother. No more going out with friends and parties, no more running away from our parents, I did my best in school and got a job while keeping an eye on Kenny and Karen. I've never regretted my decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give an apology for not updating and a big shout out to SassyYugi who I promised to give a update. For some reason I have been mentally tired and have been losing the motivation to do anything! Slowly but surely, I'm starting feel like myself again.


	28. Friendships

Kenny groaned, his whole body felt like lead as he slowly woke up, opening his eyes his vision was hazy, all he could make out was white. Kenny relaxed a little, it had been awhile since he went to Heaven. Though he felt a little strange, usually when he dies he doesn't feel this groggy or hazy. Kenny rubbed his eyes a little hoping his vision would clear up, as his vision was adjusting he noticed a figure was staring at him. Kenny sat up a little but was immediately pushed back down, Kenny gasped in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ken." Kevin said as he cringed at how much pain Kenny was in.

"Kev? Why are you here? Why are you in Heaven?" Kevin became confused.

"Heaven? Wha~ Ken what are you on about?"

"But you're here and- What happened, why did you die?" Kevin panicked as Kenny started to sob.

"Oh no, Ken, everything is okay. You're in the hospital, aww, please don't cry. It's okay, everything's fine, we're here, we're alive." Kevin hushed as he brought Kenny in for a hug and rocked him a little being mindful of his wounded side.

"Kevin? Why, um, why am I in the hospital?" Kenny said latching onto his brother.

"You don't remember? You were hit by a car." Kevin wiped away Kenny tears as stooped down to his eye level.

"But I should have died, like I always do. I should have gone to hell." Kevin hated hearing Kenny's small voice.

"You're not going to hell, you're an angel Ken." Kevin cupped his brother's cheeks and used his thumb to wipe away another tear. "You're our sweet angel, Ken."

"How did I survive? I never survive, I always die and no one remembers." Kevin tenderly shushed.

"You're friends saved you, they called for an ambulance while making sure you were still breathing. The doctors were able to save you on time." Kevin kept his voice in a gentle tone as he figured that the medication was still affecting his disoriented brother.

"They did, didn't they? They, they did something like they didn't!" Kevin smiled as Kenny perked up a little however, he had no clue what Kenny was on about.

"What do you mean?" Kenny absentmindedly fiddled with Kevin's fingers, Kevin took that as a good sign as Kenny liked to fiddle with something when he felt complacent.

"Stan and Kyle would just stand there and watch me die while shouting the same words over, but Tweek and Clyde and Token all did something to help me. They refused to let me go, you don't know how much that means to me Kev."

"I see." Kevin didn't say anything else and let Kenny fiddle with his fingers more, Kevin didn't mind as long as Kenny didn't carry on the subject on death.

* * *

"Tweek, please, talk to me." Craig pleaded as Tweek carried on ignoring him by occupying himself with his history book. Craig sighed as he looked over towards Clyde and Token who both having a laugh at shooting some hoops. Craig has been trying for the last hour to talk to Tweek but all his attempts have failed. Craig was tired, he was mentally exhausted, he butt was numb from sitting on the wooden bench for the past hour. Craig decided to light up a cigarette as he needed to something to calm him.

"I thought you quit." Tweek's quiet voice rung out as he carried on skimming through the book.

"Everything has been really stressful at the moment." Craig said feeling slightly ashamed of smoking.

"But, you promised me that you would quit, I may be mad at you Craig but that doesn't mean I don't care about your health." Craig had Tweek's full attention at this point.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately." Craig took a puff.

"So, because you're under a lot of stress means you can be a douche to everyone, especially Kenny?"

"It's not like that, Tweek-"

"What do you mean not like that!?" Tweek shrieked out, getting the attention of Clyde and Token. "One day you're acting like the guy I fell for and then all of a sudden mood swings made you become a complete asshole to us."

"Oi, don't get butt hurt with me, Tweek! It's not like that all!" Clyde and Token flinched at their fighting, they've never seen them so mad at each other.

"What's is it like then? Huh?"

"It's, um, I can't explain this..." Craig shyly replied knowing that he's stepping on a line, if he reveals the truth then he'll lose Tweek forever.

"Okay, fine. Don't explain anything, I'm done!" Tweek got up from his spot and gathered his things, he didn't once look at Craig or see behind his façade of how hurt he was underneath. Instead, Tweek held his head high and walked home, leaving Craig to feel his insecurities.

* * *

"Oh! You're awake!" Tweek smiled at Kenny as he walked into the hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, I'm not happy about being stuck in bed for awhile and having to take pain meds but otherwise fine." Kenny said returning the smile and bringing the bed to an upright position.

"I'm just happy that you're okay, I was really scared when you got hit by that car."

"Thank you, by the way." Kenny's smile became serene and eyes showed the appreciation. "For helping me, I have been hit by a car before when I was around Stan and Kyle but they didn't do anything to help me." He sugar coated.

"Really?! Well then they're the bastards!" Kenny laughed out. "That's not funny, Ken! You could have died!"

"It really means a lot to me Tweek, that you care about me."

"Of course I care about you!" Tweek came over and carefully brought Kenny into a hug which was immediately returned. Kenny didn't get many hugs from anyone besides his sibling and he felt elated to have one from Tweek. Tweek had taken good care of him over the months and Kenny hoped to return the favour one day.

Tweek however smiled as he felt Kenny, he had certainly done his job of fattening him up, the blond guessed that Kenny was nearly up to Craig's weight. Pulling back from their hug, Tweek noticed a tray that had been pushed aside which was full of mush that was called food, he pulled up a chair to the bedside before pulling out his phone and messaged Clyde.

"What are you up to?" Kenny said catching Tweek's suspicious act.

"Just texting Clyde that you're awake, I volunteered to check up on you and if you were awake then call them up as they wanted to see you too." A knock interrupted them, looking over to the doorway the blonds saw Kyle and Stan standing there looking quite sheepish.

"Hey, Ken. How are you doing?" Stan quietly asked.

"I'm doing okay." Kenny slowly said back as they both stepped into the room.

"We want to apologise for how we've acted lately, it was unfair to you and we should have known better, especially when it came to Cartman." Kyle said, they both had their heads down in shame.

"I forgive you but don't do something like that again." Kenny said leant back into his pillow, Stan smiled grabbing hold of the blonds hand in an appreciative way before letting Kyle give a small but meaningful hug.

"Do hang out with us sometime though, can't let you guys have all the fun with him." Stan said to Tweek who nodded and held Kenny's hand.

"Hey, guys!" Clyde announced as he and Token arrived. "I got what you asked for, Tweek." He said holding up white plastic bags.

"What's that?" Kenny asked, smelling something yummy.

"Tweek told me the bad news, Ken! I can't believe you haven't tried a taco supreme! So I chose the best one for ya!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Clyde as Kenny giggled at the brunette's behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea with Clyde when my friends found out that I have never had a subway!


	29. Deal

Pissed wasn't the best word to describe how pissed Cartman was, he was absolutely livid, that poor bastard Kevin had no right to do that too him. Everything was going his way when he managed to blackmail Craig however things started to fall apart when he tried to get Kenny involved, then the blond had to go and get himself run over just to gain sympathy. Then the bastard decided to get his brother to beat him up and make him look like a bad guy! Now he was waiting for his mom to come and get him since he has been stuck in a hospital room waiting for his ribs to get better.

"Well at least you'll be able to go home now and see your friends." The nurse patted his head before leaving which caused Cartman to scoff at her cheery mood. There was nothing to be cheery about, especially looking after a patient who was a victim of hate crime.

"This is fucking bullshit, no way is Kinny gonna get away with this!" The teen grumbled as he crossed his arms and slouched on the bed.

"Well, he's doing better and I'm glad we got to make up with him." Cartman perked up, that voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, we should have never let Fatass pick on Ken like that, I know it was a good idea to not get involved but leaving Kenny was ridiculous." Cartman looked through the door way and saw a glimpse of Stan and Kyle before they disappeared around the corner. He huffed again.  _'They go and visit that poor bastard but don't visit me? Kenny is a dead man walking!'_ Cartman then screwed the rules and got of the bed, grabbing his clothes.

* * *

"Is- is it supposed to look like that?" Tweek asked as he kept peeking over the doctor, the blond cringed at the sight.

"You can always look away Tweek, you don't have to look if it makes you uncomfortable." Kenny said as he let the Doctor carry on examining his wound. Tweek flashed him a smile and moved over to Kenny's other side so he couldn't see it, once again he took hold of the blonds hand who squeezed it in comfort.

"I'm just trying to get some closure that you're doing okay." Kenny smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Actually I'm with Tweek on this one too, even with stitches his wound still looks like it's open. Why is that?" Kevin asked as he watched on.

"Well we don't know what was on that car but whatever it was, was incredibly sharp. That's why Kenny here was bleeding heavily. When he was brought in, his side was very messy so we had to cut his skin open to take out anything bad to stop it from getting infected. There's nothing to worry about as long as Kenny doesn't move about to fast which is why he's on bed rest. It should close up in a few days and then we'll be able to take the stitches out." With that the doctor had left.

"That's good and you better listen to him, Ken!" Kenny sighed at his brother.

"But being in bed is sooo boring!!"

"It's better than bleeding out." Tweek said.

"Oh, not you too Tweek! Don't you guys gang up on me!" Tweek giggled.

"Kenny we all know you have a tendency to not follow orders especially when it comes to bed rest."

"Okay, fine, but I better get some good food out of this! I hate hospital food!" Tweek and Kevin smiled at his childish pout, both finding it cute and very fitting for the blond.

"Aww, I'll make sure to bring some food everyday for you." Tweek said as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"But that will only be one meal a day, I'll be still stuck with the food here."

"You're gonna get stuck with hospital food however you look at it Ken." Kevin laughed at out.

"Thanks for your optimism, Kevin." Kenny said sarcastically. "I really appreciate how you can look on the brighter side on things." All three boys jumped as the door was slammed open, Kenny cried out in pain from his sudden movement.

"What are you doing here?" Tweek jumped and squeaked at Kevin's booming voice.

"Cartman?" Kenny asked, looking confused at the teen who was standing there looking pissed.

* * *

"So about... going out?" Stan asked uncertainly, he knew they couldn't avoid this. Kyle sighed slipping his hands into his pockets, he knew he had to explain somethings to Stan but he was scared.

"What made you want to go out with me?" Kyle decided to go through a scientific route, first find out what Stan is harbouring towards him.

"Well, I knew I've been Bi-curious for a few months now and then I started looking at you more closely. Noticing how balanced your glasses are when you wear them or how your freckles and eyes stand out when your not wearing them, or how cute your hair curls when the wind blows at them. I'm noticing things and pointing them out in my mind and I want to try this, I don't mind if you reject me, Ky."

"But that's the same with me, I notice things with you that I wouldn't normally do to others but, that's not the thing that's bothering me. It's the fact that I'm asexual." Kyle couldn't look at Stan, he felt ashamed telling him his sexuality. "I do like you, I really do but I can't give you everything if we become a good couple."

"You're asexual?" Kyle nodded at him.

"It started when I over heard some people talking about their sex life at school. I was practically cringing when this guy was saying the stuff that him and his girlfriend would do and I couldn't think straight when I was listening in on a gay couple, I mean how can someone take it up the ass? I knew I shouldn't have over heard but it got me curious so I went to investigate, looking stuff up, checking out porn, I even checked out the mags Kenny have and nothing. All I see are naked people and the disgusting stuff they get up to."

"So you're repulsed by sexual activities, that's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Asexual people still develop relationships, it's developed by an emotional bond, everything thing isn't always based on physical."

"But would you be okay with that?"

"Like I said I want to try something different and this is something different. I find you attractive and you've always had a special place with me, Ky."

"But if we do get together, would you be willing to accept that? I'm not like Wendy, Stan." Kyle looked at Stand dead in the eye.

"I'm all for it, Kyle." Kyle looked away and sighed.

"I think we're being a bit too rash. Okay, here's how we're doing it, a week. A full week for you to have a long hard think about this and if you are really sure about this then we'll go steady. Deal?" Stan thought it over, it sounded reasonable, this is his best friend he has an interest in and he needs to make sure that relationship or not he will always be his best friend.

"Deal." Kyle smiled at him though it did nothing to calm his nerves, they soon carried on walking.

"So what do notice about me?" Stan started feeling touched that it wasn't just him taking notice, he smiled more at the small blush forming on the redhead's cheeks.

"How you can hardly keep your hair tidy but I like how the messy looks suits you and how much taller you've grown, it's like you've grown into your body. I appreciate the small things like that and you're mostly on my mind. Sometimes I'll have thoughts like, 'I wonder how Stan is doing today?' or 'I hope he isn't feeling down today.' I always think about your well being and I worry if your depression is affecting you."

"Aww, I'm touched, Ky. I really am!" Stan smiled, Kyle was definitely nothing like Wendy. Wendy was nice when she wanted to be but sometimes she can be blinded by things that she finds more important, she never even asks him if he's feeling okay. She had always put her best interests first before anyone else, though Stan will admit that she has gotten better from time to time.

Both boys jumped at the sudden sound of police sirens, they soon noticed a police car speeding up the road they were walking on, they moved out of the way and wondered why a police car was heading to Hell's Pass Hospital. Both boys looked at each other before running back, their curiosity getting the better of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter!! I'm quite sure Kyle isn't asexual but my interest was peaked when I was playing The Fractured But Whole and decided to include it in my fanfic.


	30. Hell

"And- and I was like, 'That's what you get for messing with me Bitch!' Hahaha!" Cartman wiped away a couple of tears and tried to catch his breath, Stan, Kyle and Tweek did not look amused as they stood outside the hospital watching the police cars take Kevin away.

"Yes, we know Cartman, you've said that five times in the span of ten seconds." Stan said, crossing his arms. "Now, what actually happened, Tweek?" Tweek jumped a little and shook as his name was called.

" _Ah!_ What?  _Gah,_ Cartman came barging in and- and he- he started shouting! _Icouldn'trememberwhathesaid_ but- but he-" Tweek grabbed hold of his hair but he tried his best not to pull on it. "He then pushed me onto Kenny and I- I- I accidently opened his wound!" Tweek's voice was raised a few tones as his anxiety peaked.

"Okay, Tweek. Deep breaths!" Kyle said, Tweek did as he was told.

"I don't fully now what happened next since I panicked and tried to help Kenny but he was bleeding all over the place and he was in a lot of pain,  _gah,_ when I turned back to Cartman he was pinned on the floor by Kevin and supporting a bruise! That's when the doctors came in and called the police on him!"

"He fucking deserved it, have you seen the bruise on my cheek!?" Cartman said coming in between Stan and Kyle right up to Tweek who coward in front of him.

" _Oh God!_ Please leave me alone!" Tweek hid behind Stan, trying to avoid Cartman's wrath.

"What I want to know is why the hell would you do that?" Kyle asked, not looking to pleased at him.

"Because Kenny is getting all the fucking sympathy for fuck all! All he's doing is fluttering his eyes and everyone is falling for his crummy spell and making them feel sorry for him! Even I don't get that sort of thing! Especially when I'm in the hospital!"

"You mean to tell me that you got upset at Kenny because he got visitors and you didn't? For fuck sake!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have got to be kidding, Cartman. We didn't even know you were at the hospital! We all thought you went off crying to your mom!"

"Shut up, Kahl! You don't know shit!"

"I know more shit than you do, Cartman! However, what baffles me is that you do boxing and yet Kevin who has had no experience can beat you up, now either you are lying or you are that lazy!?"

"Fuck you Jew! My coach says I'm a natural!"

"Yeah, natural at doing jack all!" Stan said.

"Ay!" Tweek sighed and quietly walked away from the group, of course they were too caught up fighting for them to notice that he had left but he was grateful for that. He have been with them once upon a time but now he likes to have nothing to do with them, he felt sorry for Kenny who has to put up with all of them. Speaking of Kenny, Tweek looked at the clock in the reception area, by now Kenny should be back out of surgery.

Tweek felt so bad for being pushed onto Kenny, even more so knowing that his wound was still fresh and hadn't healed enough for the skin to close up which made everything worse for Tweek. Tweek made his way back, he would check up on Kenny then maybe later run to Craig for some support and therapy- Tweek stopped himself remembering how Craig had been a jerk as of late. Guess he would check up on Kenny and maybe later head home. Tweek came towards Kenny's room and nocked on the door, the door opened which revealed his doctor.

"Oh!? Hi, you can go on in and see him. Please be careful though." The man patted him on the head before walking down the corridor.

"Thank you." Tweek took another deep breath, he knew how calm the doctor was that Kenny was doing okay, the blond quickly put any bad doubt away in the back of his mind before heading inside. "Kenny?"

"Hey, Tweek." Tweek smiled and felt relieved, he walked up to the blond who laid there and grabbed hold of his hand.

"You feeling okay?" He asked slowly.

"Sorta, I'm a bit tired from all the pain medication I was given but I'm more concerned about Kevin. I've never seen him so mad before!" Tweek noticed how Kenny was restraining from crying.

"He was only looking out for you, Cartman deserved the punch Kevin gave him."

"I don't even know if or when my parents are going to bail him." Tweek bent over the bed and hugged him as tears started to flow. "No doubt they won't get any messages until next week then decide to leave them there for punishment, if he's lucky he'll be out in maybe two weeks time."

"Oh, Ken don't think like that."

"And what's worse is that no one will be there to look after Karen!" Kenny held onto Tweek. "I need to get home, I need to look after her."

"Ken you can't, you're badly hurt and need to rest."

"I need to look after my sister when Kevin can't, Tweek!" Tweek gently hushed him and sat down next to him.

"I know she's important right now Ken but right now, you need to rest! I promise I'll do my best to keep an eye on her, okay?" Kenny wasn't too sure but nodded, it was better than nothing.

* * *

"I heard that they broke up!"

"No way!"

"But they were so cute together!"

"I know, right!" Craig huffed as he closed his locker, he hated the Asians at this school with a passion but now they've got word about his and Tweek's fight and have been following him, whispering to each other about how well they were together and shouldn't be too rash about leaving him.

In fairness he hadn't, they were having a break from each other, something they decided to do when they're fights got strong. They had come to an agreement that if they can't make up in a month then they should break it off with each other. Weeks have already been ticking by and Craig is worried that he'll never have another shot with Tweek. He ducked into another corridor hoping that the girls wouldn't follow him.

With Cartman being out of school he had hoped to clear his head and find a way to sort this out but now he the Asian girls wont leave him alone! Craig was seriously getting pissed off! Craig walked into his classroom and searched around for a certain blond, he sat down and still had a quick look around the room, it wasn't like Tweek not to come to school, even when he was sick. Craig then jumped as a hand banged onto his desk.

"So pay up, where is my money." Cartman asked, Craig groaned and got the cash out of his bag.

"Here." He sighed.

"Good, you also better have my makeup work finished by tomorrow." Cartman dumped a small pile of papers on his desk before heading off to his own. Craig sighed, his life was going back to being a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small chapter but it will work out for my next update!


	31. Tweek and Kenny

Craig sighed looking at his phone, it happened, it finally happened. Tweek had broken up with him. Craig wanted to curl up and cry, he has lost Tweek thanks to Cartman. That fat bastard has blackmailed him, made him be a jerk to his friends, an asshole to his boyfriend or he should say ex-boyfriend. That Fatass had made him look like a bastard, causing pranks at school, becoming a bully to anyone who Cartman doesn't like, doing Cartman's school work.

Craig felt like giving up, he has no proper friends, no comfort or advice from his boyfriend, he has a fucked up reputation in school, he's known now for being friends with the school's Nazi! Craig noticed the time,  _'Great, late for school. Things are going fucking great!'_ Craig got up from his bed and took of his sweatpants, after a taking a quick shower and throwing on some clothes he slowly made his way to school. He found nothing to rush for, he doing okay in his classes and he had no friends to meet up for and he didn't give a shit about Cartman.

By the time he had made it to school, everyone was on their break, though that meant very little to Craig. He checked out the area and saw Cartman with Butters who was in the middle of an argument with Wendy. Craig found this as a perfect chance to talk to Tweek, maybe if he explained what Cartman was doing without explaining the picture part then maybe he can get Tweek and his friends back. Craig made sure to keep out of Cartman's sight as a precaution and made his way to the bleachers where his friends would be. Craig slowly walk up to them, he listened in, in hope to weasel his way into their conversation.

"Tweek, I swear! You are infatuated with him, you gonna ask him out?" Clyde said to Tweek who was looking at his phone.

"Wha~ Clyde! I just broke up with Craig!" Tweek said taking his eyes off his phone for the first time.

"Oh, come on! You like him! I mean the signs are all there, you look after him, you worry for him, you like making him smile. And what's even more sweet is the fact that he does it back! I mean you've been texting each other just a minute ago!"

"Yeah, that's because he's asking me to thank Token for bailing Kevin, he can't exactly come to school at the moment."

"Lucky, I would love to be at home right now." Token said, though he was distracted from watching Nicole practise with the other girls do their new cheerleading formation.

"Sure. Seriously, Tweek ask him out!"

"Seriously Clyde, shut up!" Tweek looked back to his phone as Clyde pouted. Craig was shocked, already in a day Tweek had broken up with him and now was making a move with someone else, sure Tweek didn't say he was but Clyde won't stop hassling him until he does it.

"Token, don't you agree that Tweek and Kenny would be a cute couple! Blonds just have that adorable feature and imagine them as a couple!?" Clyde squealed.

"Yeah, I have to agree to that." Token said taking his attention away from the girls. "I mean look at Kenny!"

"Please, stop you two." Tweek said, trying hide behind his long scarf.

"Okay here is a list Tweek. You have beautiful pointed hair that suits you, you have gorgeous hazel eyes, not brown and the way you dress in big baggy clothing, it's adorable!" Craig smiled a little in agreeing but he had lost confidence in himself and now he was under the bleachers listening to them while hiding from Cartman who was done with his argument.

"Then there's Kenny, he has both beautiful and handsome features, his eyes are a lovely sky blue and his hair is a golden blond."

"Token not you too! I mean what about Craig?"

"He can blow smoke up his ass for all I care, or even better up Cartman's since he's so fond of him lately!" Clyde stated.

"Yeah, I mean the other day they both set up the paint in the locker prank on me!"

"I know but I still do care about him, maybe he's just going through a stage? I mean you know how insecure he can be." Tweek reasoned, Tweek knew Craig was being a jerk but it's hard giving him up, Craig has always been there for him. Craig had similar feelings, however he didn't want to move on.

"I know but right now he needs to sort himself out, I refuse to be his best friend when he's acting like that!." They both agreed with Clyde. Craig shrunk back even more, it was true he needed to do something about this, but how?

"Still, I do think you should give Kenny a shot. I'm sure he be happy to try out a proper relationship." Clyde said nudging Tweek a little. No more was said as the bell rang, Craig decided that he didn't want to attend class, making sure no one was around he sat down on the floor and lit himself a smoke.

Why did Tweek have to choose Kenny of all people, Craig will admit that Kenny is just as attractive as Tweek, sure but Kenny didn't deserve Tweek. Then again neither did he, he practically tried to make moves on Kenny while being in a relationship with Tweek and he couldn't blame Kenny because Kenny tried to stop him. It was his damn fault and yet he's not man enough to face against Cartman.

Then again what could he do that wouldn't expose him? He can't face Cartman cause he'll show the pictures to everyone, he can't destroy the pictures cause Cartman has many copies, he can't tell the Fatass' mom because Cartman is good at twisting anything to his mom. The only way is to expose himself and humiliate Kenny in the process, he couldn't do that. He couldn't hurt Tweek and humiliate Kenny.

Craig threw his smoke away and lit another while wiping his tears.

* * *

Tweek was feeling anxious and scared, Clyde had done it, after two weeks he had managed to convince him to ask Kenny out. Right now he was stood outside the McCormick's home, Kenny had been out of the hospital for only a week but was still on bed rest, Tweek was really happy about the news but now how would Kenny handle him being asked out. He was quite scared being rejected but what frightened him more was becoming distant with him.

Tweek will admit that he has become fond of Kenny, they had both been closer and Tweek has never really doted on anyone, Craig had mostly doted on him but that was in their relationship dynamic. He felt more on the same page with Kenny and he would get to know him better with a few dates, Tweek sighed, he was way in over his head. He looked bind him seeing Clyde and Token hiding but they edged him on with a couple of thumbs up.

"Okay, let's get this over with." The blond muttered and knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stuart asked as he swayed a little.

"Um, my- my name is Tweek. I'm here to visit Kenny." Stuart nodded towards the house and opened the broken door more to let him. Tweek smiled at him before heading towards Kenny and Kevin's bedroom.

"Hey, Tweek." Kenny smiled as the blond enter the room, Kevin gave Tweek a nod and ruffled his hair a little before leaving the room.

"Hey, Ken." Tweek couldn't stop blushing for what he was going to do. "I wanted to talk with you."

"Sure, did Token get my message by the way?" Tweek nodded. "Okay, good. Anyway go on." Tweek took a deep breath.

"Listen, um, over the past months I have really got to know you, the real you. I've enjoyed every bit of hanging out with you, I know this because I don't twitch and stutter around you which makes you a really special person to me."

"I've enjoyed spending my time with you too, Tweek and I hope we can have more." Tweek took this as a good sign.

"Well, over the past I have really enjoyed taking care of you and I really like how our friendship has grown. Now, um, I want something more, so if you'll have me would you like to... go out with me?" He asked uncertainly, though everything he had said was true to heart. Kenny was shocked beyond belief, he had never expected this.

"What- what about Craig?" Tweek looked away from the blond.

"Things haven't been going smoothly for us, especially with him hanging around Cartman. I think it's time for a change for us, maybe try someone else, if we're not happy then maybe we are meant to be together. So what do you think?" Tweek did his best not to show hope in his eyes. Kenny thought for a moment, a real relationship was in his grasp but he knew that Craig was being blackmailed.

He knew he had to do the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, relationship progress! I have no clue how things are going to turn out in the next chapter!


	32. Jealous

"I swear, if I wasn't friends with that guy, I would punch his lights out!" Clyde grumbled as he removed the last bit of blue paint of his hair with the help of Token, the brunette did his best not to cry in front of his friends.

"Okay, you're clean for now." Token said and went towards the sink to wash his hands.

"Tweek, can't you do something, say summit to him, please!" Clyde begged to Tweek who had his arms intertwined with his newly appointed boyfriend, Kenny.

"Sorry, Clyde. I've done all I can." Which was true, as soon as Craig had splattered Clyde, (orders from Cartman), Tweek has given Craig a good lecture without sounding bitchy before following everyone to the bathrooms.

"He is seriously going too far! If we ever make up, I am so forcing him to buy taco bell for me for a week!" Everyone rolled their eyes playfully as Clyde said that, Kenny then went to see if Craig or Cartman was in sight, seeing no one around he nodded towards everyone before wrapping his arm with Tweek's once again.

"Anyway, now that schools out, what should we do for the rest of the day."

"Well, me and Kenny are off to mine for a movie night, so we're sorted." Clyde chuckled.

"Jeez, guys, it's only been two days and already you've moved up to Netflix and chill!" Kenny and Tweek both shoved Clyde away before carrying on their to walk through the corridor, laughing.

"Can we at least join you!?" Clyde raised his voice to them.

"Only if you don't make anymore jokes like that!" Kenny said back, looking over his shoulder to the brunette.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm down." Token said following behind the two blonds leaving Clyde to catch up with them.

* * *

"God, he's a fucking asshole!" Cartman muttered scribbling in his notebook, Craig sighed as he mindlessly watched the TV. All day he hasn't been left alone by the brunette, Cartman had complained that Craig wasn't allowed days off and now he had to be with the guy all day up until six o'clock. He had five more hours before he could get away, Craig didn't mind sitting there and watching TV but listening to Cartman rambling on his list of everyone he hates is too much for him.

Half the time he didn't understood why Cartman hated them, Kyle he could understand since Cartman is a Nazi, Butters he didn't fully understand, Craig may think that it's because of Butters' cheerfulness and how naïve he is, though there could be something more. Craig, however, did want to punch him for going on about Tweek, it wasn't Tweek's fault that his family drugged him and pressure him on about the business.

The same with Kenny, he comes from a poor background but Kenny plans to do something about his life unlike his parents. There were a few more others but Craig wasn't acquainted with them, Scott Tenorman for example, Craig tried to block him out but Cartman was way too annoying to do so. The Fatass knew how to get under anyone's skin, which amazes Craig because for once Cartman isn't do anything wrong at that moment.

"We seriously need to come up with a better idea to get at Butters!" Cartman started, startling Craig.

"Who's this we? I'm just stuck doing your bidding." Craig folded his arms and feet, leaning more into the couch and carried on staring at the TV."

"No it's we, I'm running short on ideas at the moment but I need to sort out Butters fast because that bitch is getting too cocky for his own good!" Craig rolled his eyes.

"You, the parasite of South Park running out of ideas? I'm shocked."

"Fucking shut up, Craig! Anyway since you've been coming up with pranks when we were against each other, why don't you start coming up with ideas?"

"How about... no."

"Are we forgetting why we are here, Craig?" Craig sighed, things couldn't get any worse.

"You know what? FUCK IT!" Craig got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "I am fucking done, let Tweek- no let the whole fucking town know about what I've done! I don't fucking care!" Craig opened the door but stopped when Cartman spoke again.

"Fine, I don't think the spaz cares anyway since he's happy with his new boyfriend. Maybe now I can get Kenny to obey me since he's dating Tweek."

"What?"  _'Tweek is going out with Kenny?'_

"C'mon don't act like you don't know, the whole school knows!" Craig quickly walked out and slammed the door behind him, he then started to run to Tweek's house, he needed to see this for himself. It felt like forever to him but he managed to get to Tweek's house, he was about to knock but then thought against it. Tweek would probably send him away before he can say anything about his new relationship.

Craig went to the side of the house and started climbing up a rope ladder, both he and Tweek had created it when Tweek's panic attacks were really bad and would call him over for some comfort. Now, Kenny may be getting that role now if Tweek wishes it. Craig made sure he was out of sight before peaking in, looking he saw Clyde of the carpet talking with Token who sat on Tweek's desk chair, Craig guessed Tweek was on the bed which sadly was out of his view, he couldn't determine if Kenny was there or not.

Getting no where he jumped down and slowly walked off home, walking inside he saw that no one was home, he quietly sulked to his room. He didn't want to believe Cartman, Cartman was good at lying and manipulating people but he had listened to the group's conversation about how Tweek had a attraction to Kenny. Craig was starting to feel desperate for info, he then remembered social media.

Craig grabbed his phone out and looked through what he could find, however as he kept searching he felt his heart drop into his stomach. It was true, Kenny and Tweek are going out and mostly everyone is approving of them. He then came across a photo that Clyde had uploaded two minutes ago, it was a photo of Tweek and Kenny snuggled up together on the bed, Clyde had titled the picture 'Two cute blonds snug as a bug.' Craig had to admit that it was cute, but that was because of having a thing for blonds, at least he thought so.

He had always thought they were a good couple together, sure there was always going to be some mishaps but now he feels like he had ruined his relationship for good. It was always the badass and the timid, now the title will be the cute and the hot blondes. The only thing he has now is a fucking stupid reputation at school, he was still known as the badass but now he was known to be a bit more harsher. He has no friends, lost his boyfriend all because Kenny joined their group.

Craig decided that if people thought he was being cold then he will be cold to them, fuck Cartman, fuck his friends and fuck Tweek for hurting him. Tweek should of known better, he knew Craig had troubles, they shared each other's dark fears and now Tweek acts like he's too good for him. Craig felt his persona turn to stone but he felt broken than anything else.

* * *

"They are so cute, together!"

"I cant tell who more hotter, Craig or Kenny."

"Fuck, if I knew Kenny was that gorgeous I would have tried to ask him out years ago! I don't fucking care if he's a slut, I would totally bang him!"

"Who do think Tweek goes better with?"

"Fuck, they're making out! That's totally hot!" They squealed as they watched Kenny and Tweek up against the lockers attacking each other, both trying to win for dominance and getting no where, they were evenly matched. Craig had to admit it was hot but he quickly forgot those thoughts as he remembered that he was supposed to hate them.

"Oh, shit! Do you see the death glare Craig is giving them?" Someone whispered but Craig ignored them.

"Shit, man!"

"Someone is jealous!"

"I wonder if they'll fight!" There were small amount of cheers to that comment and bets were already being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of panicked when I started on this chapter, when I was reply to comments people were saying how Kenny is being good and going to talk to Tweek and Craig but I didn't want to create a fanfic where people were expecting what was going to happen next, so I needed to do something.  
> So after a good hard think, this what I have produced and more to come about it!


	33. Sir Craig

"I seriously don't know why the school do this every year, what so special about a yearly dance besides god awful music and a crappy light show. Not to mention the swooning of girls and being dragged to shop to shop just for the perfect and expensive outfits only to then never be worn again! I hate to think what prom will be like." Kyle said as they looked at some of the posters hung up around the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Bebe loves the dances and always wants to go but I'm in a bit of a rut, I seriously can't buy another expensive suit." Clyde said, looking down at his lunch that he hasn't touched. "I have no clue what I'm going to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, I'm sure Bebe won't mind." Tweek said, playing with Kenny's hair. Ever since the fight with Cartman everyone has urged Kenny to take his hood down and everyone still stares now and again. The blond has got many compliments and have been asked out a couple of times, to which Tweek has shooed off as Kenny tries to keep a brave face.

"That's the thing though, I don't want to go!" The brunette exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Yeah, I don't want to go either. Remember the last dance? Cartman managed to convince Butters to spike the punch with some weird drugs and everyone just stood where they were because they were too drunk and high to do anything!"

"Yep, the whole school got in trouble because of him, he didn't go to any detentions and even convinced his mom to tell the school some bullshit so he didn't get into any trouble." Stan added.

"Yeah, most of us were cooped up in bed for weeks after that because we were on the rebound. That's how strong it was." Kyle said before packing his stuff and walking out, heading off to the library.

"So what plans have you two got in mind?" Clyde asked the two blonds.

"We haven't decided yet." Kenny answered. "Anything that doesn't involve the school dance."

"Oh, come on, at least do something romantic."

"We don't need to do something romantic to show how much we care for each other, Clyde." Tweek said, laying his head on Kenny's shoulder.

"You two are sickly cute together, please don't go overboard in front of me." Stan gagged and got up from the table, leaving the three of them. He walked down the corridor, thoughts swirling in his head, it's been a week since he and Kyle had made that deal and not once have they talked about their relationship. Stan didn't know how to approach the subject and he knew Kyle was too embarrassed to bring up.

"Hi, Stan." Stan jumped.

"Oh, hey Wendy."

"So, about the dance?" Wendy got right to the point. "You going with me?"

"I thought we broke up?"

"I meant as friends, that plus I know what Cartman would say if he finds out you don't have a date. Unless of course you have someone else in mind?" Stan cringed.

"I actually do have someone in mind."

"Okay, perfectly understandable." She said before walking off, Stan knew he hit a sore spot with but he knew she'll get over it, Wendy was never one to handle jealously well.

* * *

"What you laughing about?" Tweek asked as Kenny giggled at his phone.

"Clyde is busy asking me how to handle girls when they go clothes shopping." Tweek tutted and went back going through his photos.

"Girls! No wonder I'm gay."

"Still, you should understand they're way of clothes shopping." Kenny had a smirk on his face as he typed in a reply.

"Wha~ What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Meaning that you act like a girl when it comes to fashion." Tweek blushed.

"I just like doing it for my photos, to be honest it's like going back to that time when South Park turned metrosexual."

"Don't remind me."

"To be honest I really don't think there's enough fashion for men, everything is mostly concentrated around girls."

"So you wanna be a fashion designer?" Tweek contemplated for a moment.

"Sorta, I mostly enjoy doing photography."

"I thought Craig would've been interested in photography, he had a passion for it." Kenny flipped the phone onto the bed and leaned back into Tweek's pillow.

"He did, but then someone called out on his work and called them shit, he was really down in the dumps that day. Craig can be so insecure and when he gets like that he mostly refrains from doing something again which in this case is photography."

"So, why do you do it?"

"It mostly started out as a way for Craig to get back into it but I couldn't persuade him enough, then it became a hobby. I like photography because it reminds me of him and this is going to sound sappy but, for me it's like having a piece of him with me."

"That does sound sappy but it is sweet. But I can't wrap my head around the way you like fashion, not as in 'oh, it's a girl thing' but like..."

"Yeah, I know, Clyde asked me the same thing. It's because fashion is full of decision making, so many choices and stuff and for once I don't get anxious when I choose. Like that one time when Clyde asked which was better on the Taco Bell menu and I freaked."

"I see." A small silence came over them for a little while. Soon Tweek became bored and laid down next to Kenny.

"Do you think it'll work?" Tweek asked cuddling up to Kenny. "Because I'm just like him at times."

"I think it'll work between all of us." Kenny rolled onto his side and touched their foreheads. "You shouldn't doubt."

* * *

The dance had come faster than Craig expected and he dreaded it, he had only one sole reason to go and that was for the alcohol. The school's decorate comity was cautious after Cartman's drug stunt with the punch so there was a hidden deal amongst the pupils that if they bring in booze and hide under the bleachers then the punch bowl gets left alone for when the teachers want a drink. The plan was quite bad since the teachers were in the room but it had worked for the past three years.

"Come on, come and have a dance, it'll make you feel good." A girl asked. "We won't bite." She said as a group of girls giggled, each one had asked Craig to dance and so far they have failed. It was another reason why Craig hated being single, girls like to go out with what they consider hot and Craig was hot in their books.

"For the last time no!" Some of the girl groaned before they went off to find their supposedly dates.

"Jeez, at least have some manners when rejecting them."

"I'm not in the mood, Clyde."

"Yeah, of course you're not in the mood, you're not even yourself!" Clyde started, crossing his arms.

"Then why are you even here?"

"Because believe it or not, I am your best friend and I will get to the bottom of this, even if we fight, even if we say something that we'll regret. I will find out what's wrong." Craig walked away from the brunette and refill his drink.

After a couple of drinks, Craig was starting to feel the effects and was starting to feel a little lighter, he finally began to enjoy the music or at least some of the good songs that came on but still didn't dance. Craig even had a nice conversation with Clyde, Clyde had decided to leave him alone on the subject of being an asshole. The night got even better with a few drinks and watching some of the drunk students poor the entire punch bowl on Cartman who was not pleased.

After that stunt the dance had to be cut short because the teachers had announced that students couldn't respect what the dance and everyone was booted out. By then Craig was quite drunk but he didn't want to go home so early, instead he formulated a plan in his head. It sounded like a good idea to the drunk teen: Step one, get to the castle to rescue his Tweek. Step two, slay the evil Kenny and Step three, live happily ever after.

That was what Craig had in mind and that was what Craig planned to do, it took some time to find his way to Tweek's house but he managed and staggered his way there. Climbing up Tweek's ladder was a little harder than Craig anticipated, the ravenette sworn he could of climbed the ladder in half the time he did but the ladder was too wobbly for him. It also took Craig a bit of time to work out how to open the window. Inside Tweek's room, Tweek was sharing his new fashion ideas with Kenny until they heard a loud thump in the room. Looking over they saw Craig getting up with an unsteady balance.

"Back, you- you vile... thing!" Craig started pointing at Kenny.

"Craig? What are you doing here?" Tweek asked getting up from the bed with Kenny.

"To get you away from HIM!"

"Are you drunk?" Kenny asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Just tipsy." Craig said leaning on the dresser. Kenny and Tweek looked at each other with a twinkle in their eye, they both nodded at each other before focusing on Craig.

"Here, I'll go and call your parents to say you're staying over." Tweek left the room while Kenny came closer to Craig and chuckled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise to Nyrdst, I had commented saying that I was updating either that day or the next and I didn't. However, I was struggling to come up with a good structure for this chapter but I think it's turned out okay! I'm also pleased at making this chapter a little longer!
> 
> Only a couple more chapters to go before this fic is finished, I may do a sequel, let me know what you think about that idea.


	34. Dick Move

"C'mon, let's get you on the bed." Kenny gently took of Craig with intentions of helping him up off the floor but Craig shrugged him off and tried to get up himself. Which he failed and stumbled onto his backside, Kenny chuckled at his efforts and this time helped him up.

"I hate you." Craig mumbled as he sat down, Kenny plonked himself next to him.

"Aww, I love you too Craig." Kenny chuckled again as a small blush came to Craig.

"Shut up, it's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, you took Tweek from me." Craig whined, lying down on the covers.

"I've done no such thing."

"Yes you did, he hates me." Craig said climbing further on the bed.

"He doesn't hate you."

"He doesn't love me." He curled up, head resting on a pillow.

"Of course I love you Craig, I've never once said I didn't." Tweek said coming back into the room and sitting at the end of his bed. "Doesn't matter who if we're boyfriends or friends, I will always love you because you are the first to understand me and the first to love me."

"I just want you back, I want this whole thing to go back to the way it was before."

"To what? Before you were being a jerk? Well it can." Kenny said, climbing over Craig. "C'mon, go get changed." Craig groaned as he got up and wobbled over to the dresser, Tweek and Kenny shook their heads at him as he started to get undressed. After helping the drunk ravenette, both Tweek and Kenny themselves had changed into some sleep wear and all three were now relaxing on the bed, both blonds on either side of Craig.

"You two are angels." Craig mumbled as snuggled more into his pillow as Kenny and Tweek played with his hair.

"We are?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, two angels just for me. Both beautiful and blond, I couldn't ask for anything more." Tweek and Kenny giggled as they sat up and looked down at him. "See, I can see the halos above your heads."

"Craig, honey, you're drunk." Tweek said leaning down to kiss his brow.

"Mmmm, I should pray before I sleep." Craig giggled and leaned up to touch them. "My two angels, I know you'll watch over me."

"Of course we will." Kenny said keeping his voice low in hope to help Craig sleep, which after a few minutes Craig had finally dozed off.

"You're explaining everything to him when he wakes up." Kenny said settling down next their sleeping partner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

* * *

Craig woke up to a mild headache, he groaned and tried to get his bearings, he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't, something on his chest prevented him to do so. Opening his eyes, he saw hands intertwined on his chest looking at each of his sides he saw Tweek and Kenny. He tried to remember how he had ended up in Tweek's bed but nothing came to mind, the most he could remember was having a dream about angels.

Craig went to rub his eye but found that he couldn't, coming more to his senses he recognised that his arms were wrapped around the two blonds. As Craig came more to his senses he found that he didn't mind the position he was in at all, especially with how both Tweek and Kenny were snuggled up to him. Craig relaxed back into the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, not caring about anything at the moment, in fact he brought them closer.

He didn't know how long time had passed but he soon noticed the frown on Kenny's face, he knew that look, Tweek had those looks every time he suffered from a nightmare. Craig gently brought his arm off Kenny's waist and placed above his head. Kenny moaned and snuggled his face more into Craig's side. Craig smiled seeing a more contented look on Kenny's face as he played with the blonde's hair.

"Good morning." Craig tried to stop himself from jumping as Tweek whispered, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Good morning." Craig whispered back. "What happened last night?"

"You stumbled in through the window drunk."

"That explains a lot. Sorry." Tweek smiled at him, he let go of Kenny's hand and cupped Craig's face planting a kiss on his cheek.

"We were expecting you." Tweek said as Kenny moaned again and rubbed his eye to wake himself up. "Weren't we Ken?" Kenny hummed and snuggled back into Craig, Craig blushed at the sudden kiss and cuddle.

"Expecting me?"

"Yep. I knew you would do something daft when you're feeling really bad."

"So you planned for me to become drunk and come in here for cuddles?" He said uncertainly.

"There's more to it but that's pretty much it."

"You guys are dicks!" Craig tore through there hold and sat up. "It's bad enough that I've been dumped but do you really have to rub it in my face? I know I've been a dick but I have a valid reason for it and since I'm already in deep shit, I'll give the facts so Cartman doesn't have the last say."

"Cartman? Oh, yes, Cartman. Cartman who has been blackmailing you with a couple of photos he took of you and Kenny kissing." Tweek said in a fact.

"How do you know?"

"I told him." Kenny tiredly said before yawing and stretching.

_~~~_

_"Tweek, you're a really sweet guy and I love the way you've been looking after me but what about Craig?" Kenny asked as he tried his best to sit up more, however he was still in pain and stopped._

_"I told you, it will be good for us to have some time apart." Tweek said feeling more nervous. "I don't mind you rejecting me if that's what you're trying to tell me._

_"I'm not rejecting you, Tweek, I would like to try out a relationship where I actually accept but I know Craig needs you." Tweek sighed, in honesty he was getting fed up of hearing Craig._

_"Why? Why does he need me? He's being a jerk right now and I don't to carry on a relationship if that's his attitude."_

_"He's not being a jerk, Cartman is blackmailing him."_

_"Cartman?" Kenny nodded at the blond. "No wonder his attitude turned one, eighty." Tweek cried out. "What is he being blackmailed for, Craig tells me most of his secrets?" Kenny hesitated but he knew Tweek needed to know the truth about the situation, even if it means he'll lose his friendship with him._

_"I don't know the exact reason but Craig started getting over-protective of me and we were in the locker rooms, some jocks started calling me out with usual whore jokes and Craig got so mad at him that he practically pummelled them. When they left Craig suddenly turned around and kissed me. I stopped him thinking about you but I didn't stop him fast enough and now Cartman has got photographs of us."_

_"Is that the whole truth?" Kenny took a deep breath and looked Tweek in the eye._

_"Yes, like I said I stopped and reminded him about you. He looked so ashamed like he didn't know what came over him."_

_"I see." Tweek said looking down to his hands._

_"Tweek, I understand if you're upset, hell you can even shout at me but if you want to hit me then at least wait until I'm up and about."_

_"How long have you known?" Tweek said not looking at him._

_"I found out when Cartman wanted to talk to me, just before I got hit by a car, Cartman was trying to blackmail me too." Kenny looked at Tweek. "I didn't say anything earlier because Kevin was constantly around and I think he's done enough to Cartman."_

_"Yeah, well, it's time we did something to Craig."_

_~~~_

"Tweek came up with idea of getting together just to have a go at you, he knew you were going to say something one way or another." Kenny said as he and Tweek smiled at Craig.

"All that just to make me jealous?" Craig asked.

"No, it was payback for being a dick to us and for not telling me that Cartman was blackmailing you." Tweek said crossing his arms.

"I didn't know how you would have reacted!" Craig cried out, throwing his arms out.

"Craig, you do know! You know I would of gotten to the bottom of it and since Kenny told me the whole story of it I would have forgiven you, which I do!"

"You two are dicks!"

"We know!" Kenny and Tweek said together, Craig sighed and slumped.

"So, what now?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Now, we all make up and start a relationship." Tweek said, unfolding his arms and started to stroke through Kenny's hair as the blond had dozed off.

"All of us?" Tweek nodded at him.

"You got an attraction to him first and I can see why. Both me and Ken are up to it, are you?" Two beautiful blonds just for him? How could Craig not?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys that Kenny wasn't being an asshole! It was actually Tweek who pulled the dick move!! Only a couple more chapters to go guys and I have decided to do a sequel!!


	35. Two Blonds can make a Difference

"... So yeah, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and stuff." Craig said being way out of his comfort zone.

"Aww, Craig!" Clyde jumped him with tears in eyes and squeezed him in for a hug, though Craig tried to push him off. "We forgive ya!"

"Yeah, just don't try to pull another move like that again, please!

"Clyde you can let go now."

"Fine!" Clyde whined as he let go while Craig gave Token a grateful look.

"Thanks."

"Now, since you have been acting like a jerk I think you need a suitable punishment." Craig's jaw dropped at Clyde's suggestion.

" _Ack!_ Clyde, don't you think he's been punished enough by being in the presence of Cartman?" Tweek said grabbing hold of Craig's arm and snuggling into it.

"That plus being forced to give most of my cash to the fat fuck so don't even think about asking for a taco!" Craig added.

"How did you know!!??"

"Oh, c'mon! Like he didn't see that coming!"

"Stay out of this Token!" Clyde punched his arm. "Who side are you on?"

"Anyway, I need to get to my next class." Craig said, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder. Tweek quickly pulled his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Love ya!" Craig smiled at him before heading down the corridor, while Clyde and Token looked at Tweek perplexed.

"Tweek, aren't you with Kenny?" Token managed to ask as he shut his and Clyde's jaw.

"Yeah, why?" Tweek asked innocently while grabbing hold of his own bag.

"But, with Craig, you- that kiss- whaa~" Tweek tried to stop himself from giggling at Clyde.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Ken? Stan's been really sweet and everything but Wendy is seriously giving me the creeps! You should have seen the death glares she was sending me when I was dancing with Stan last night and every time we cross paths I swear I can hear her growl at me!"

"I can believe the growling part, trust me nothing is confusing than the female species!" Kenny chuckled though Kyle didn't look impressed.

"That's not helping!" Kyle said bring his books closer to his chest feeling really out of place, Kenny sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I really cant give you much advice about this."

"I'm just scared that she's gonna do something."

"She might, she might not but the thing you really need to do is trust Stan. Like he said, he's trying something new and exploring his sexuality, I've been there and trust me it takes longer than a week to decide your sexuality." Kyle still looked unsure.

"And if Wendy does try something?"

"Then you need to keep your temper in check and talk things through with Stan to try and get to the bottom of the situation. I do suggest talking to him now and explaining how you feel towards Wendy, don't treat it like she's a threat just explain like you're doing to me."

"Okay." The bell then ran, they boys gathered their things and walked down the corridor. "You look really good with your hood down by the way." Kyle said.

"Shut up." Kenny said quietly, he was still getting used to showing his face. Ever since he had his hood down everyone had been complimenting him and even trying to flirt and for once the blond felt really uncomfortable.

"You really do though." Kenny huffed and wanted to shrink, however, before he could change the topic he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, sunshine."

"Hi, space boy, you off to class?" Kenny asked as Craig picked up his books and handed them to him.

"I would but a certain someone is in the way."

"Oh? Who could that be?" Craig chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's brow before heading off to class. Kenny couldn't stop himself from blushing and giggled himself, quietly, he then jumped when he saw Kyle staring at him weirdly. "What?"

"Did you and Tweek get in a fight or something?"

"No."

"So why did let him, Craig Tucker, kiss you?"

"Cos, he can."

* * *

"Hey, dude." Kyle smiled as Stan approached him, he smiled wider when Stan hugged him.

"Hey, let me put my books away and we can get lunch." Kyle turned back to his open locker while Stan leaned against the rest of the lockers.

"Have you seen Kenny lately?"

"Yeah, why?" Kyle asked not looking at his boyfriend.

"Do you think he's been acting different lately?" That made Kyle look at Stan.

"Why?"

"It's just that he's acting weirdly, one moment he's acting cute and mushy with Tweek and then the next he's blushing and staring at Craig like he is his first ever crush." Stan said with a shrug.

"Well, now that've mentioned it, I was with Kenny walking to our first class and we- well, him bumped into Craig. Kenny actually flirted with him and instead of being insulted, Craig kissed him and left."

"Seriously!?" Stan said lifting himself off the lockers, Kyle nodded at him.

"Yeah, when I asked Ken if he and Tweek had broken up he said no."

"So basically he's cheating on..." Stan trailed off, he was quite unsure what to think since he knew Kenny wouldn't do that or at least he hoped.

"I'm not sure. How about we ask Clyde and Token since they're closer to Tweek and Craig." Kyle asked closing his locker.

"Yeah, that sounds good." As they made they made their way down the corridor they both blushed as Stan took hold of Kyle's hand, Kyle did like the small affections he gets of his newly appointed boyfriend. Stan was really trying his best of finding out what Kyle liked and didn't like without asking and Kyle loves the way he's been doing it, however they stopped their hand holding once they got to the cafeteria. They weren't going to allow themselves to give Cartman ammunition. They did a quick search over the cafeteria and spotted Cartman on a table with Butters glaring off somewhere, Kyle tapped Stan's shoulder once he found Clyde and Token who were on the other side of the room, away from Cartman.

"I'm serious, I'm quite worried about them."

"Worried about who?" Stan asked Clyde sitting down on the bench.

"Tweek, Craig and Kenny." That surprised Stan and Kyle.

"I guess we're not the only ones then." Kyle said.

"So, you agree that there's something up with them!" They nodded at the brunette. "See!" Clyde said to Token pointing at them.

"Yeah, I agree, Clyde. I'm just not making too much of a big deal out it, as long as they aren't fighting then things are sorta okay." Clyde huffed at Token.

"So, any ideas on what we should do?"

"Maybe we should talk to them?" Kyle suggested.

"I don't think we should be doing anything with them right now." Token said nudging Clyde.

"Actually, I agree with Kyle. We need to get to the bottom of this!" Clyde said suddenly getting up form his seat and walking out, everybody on the table looked to each other before grabbing their things and catching up to Clyde.

"Where are we going?" Stan asked.

"We are going outside, that was where I saw them heading last." Clyde sped up as he came up to the door. "Okay, where are they?" They looked around for a bit until they saw some orange and blue under a tree. "Aha! There they are!"

"Please, Craig."

"No." Craig said looking away from the blond only to be met with another.

"C'mon, they're beautiful. You have talent." Kenny said, pleadingly.

"Wait, you've seen them?"

"Yeah, I showed some of them to him." Tweek grabbed hold of Craig's shoulder, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Please, do it for us!" Kenny said wrapping his arms around Craig and Tweek's should, both blondes locking the ravenette in their hold.

"Aww! That's sooo cute!!" Clyde said taking a photo before they could let go. "It's not everyday anyone can get Craig to blush!"

"I was not blushing!" Craig said, quickly getting up off his feet.

"Clyde, could you send me that pic?" Kenny asked getting his phone out.

"Sure thing!"

"So, what's going on with the three of you." Kyle asked as he, Stan and Token looked at them curiously.

"Polyamorous Relationship." Tweek's muffled words came out as he snuggled into Kenny's back while Kenny and Clyde looked at their phones.

"And what's that?" Stan asked.

"Now I get it, it's a relationship with multiple partners." Kyle explained.

"You're such a nerd, Kyle."


	36. Consider Revenge

Eric Cartman had a plan that morning, it was simple, straight forward and he can easily get off from their pain. Craig had turned his back on him and Kenny refuses to cooperate with him, so all he had to do was post up the pictures around school and watch them become humiliated. Cartman made sure to be at school early, by the time he had arrived on school ground the other would be probably just arriving at their usual bus stop.

It didn't take him long to post a couple around the school, mostly on billboards that are most popular by student standards, he also slipped a few in Tweek's locker for good measure. Tweek could have a temper when it came to Craig, especially when that temper was directed to the ravenette. Cartman then just aimlessly wondered around the corridors listening to the gossip from other students as more arrived to school.

"Sweet."

* * *

"What about... question twelve?" Tweek asked as himself and Kenny looked through their worksheets, while Craig did his best to steer the blonds towards the school as they refused to look up from their comparison.

"I'm not too sure about this question but I hope I've got it right." Kenny replied as Craig pulled him away from a bush and interlocked their arms.

"Let's see." Tweek's looked over at each other's sheets, blocking Craig's path as he was stuck in the middle.

"Why couldn't we take the bus? This would have been a lot easier!"

"No, that's okay, we've got the same answers." Tweek got out of Craig's way. "And we didn't want to take the bus because Cartman is back today." Craig gave a sigh of relief as his boyfriends put away their homework and finally focused on where they were going.

"Good point, I really don't want to be around him." Both Tweek and Kenny cooed and locked their arms around his own.

"We'll try to hold you back."

"Good, cause you don't know how much I want to punch that fat fuck!"

"We all have at one point Craig." Kenny reasoned as Tweek gave him a kiss.

"We better pick up the pace otherwis we're gonna be late."

"It's fine, no one really cares if we're late, honey."

"Sorry, asshole but I'm with coffee bean on this one. We have a test this morning and I'm not failing my grade!" Craig halted for a moment.

"Test? When were we told that we had a test?!"

 _"Ah!_ We were told two weeks ago! Don't tell me you forgot about it!"

"How could I remember it while being Cartman's slave!"

"Okay, how about a quick pop quiz?" Kenny suggested, though Craig groaned, this was not how he had planned his morning.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Cartman was quite confused, this was not what was supposed to happen, he had that morning planned. He would post up the pictures that morning, head towards his class, acting all innocent like, people would whisper and gossip. People would get angry and comfort Tweek as he dumps his cheating boyfriend, Kenny would lose his whoring admires, Craig would become an outcast and he would laugh! So, why the fuck are they acting like everything is a normal school day!?

Cartman tapped his finger against his desk while keeping his eye on the clock, for once he was not urging the clock to move forward to lunch he just wanted to find out what the fuck was going on. Many thoughts circled his head of what may have occurred, but he couldn't fully pinpoint how, he saw people viewing the photos so some gossip must have spread. Reputations are hard to come by in school, it was amazing how Craig managed to get his.

"Will you stop tapping?" Wendy whispered behind him. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Bitch, do I look like I care?"

"No, but I care for my education and so do others, so respect that!"

"Oh, yes, like how your ex-boyfriend couldn't respect you." Wendy huffed and stared back at her work.

"We're just having sometime apart, Stan's just bi-curious, there's nothing wrong with that." She mumbled feeling heat rise in her cheeks, they were words she had tried comfort herself with. Kyle was always the one Stan went to when problems arose and this was no different.

"You keep telling yourself that." Cartman said getting up and heading towards the door as the bell had rung, Wendy couldn't believe she had lost track of time.

"I will." Wendy answered as she gathered her own things before thanking the teacher, she knew Stan would come back to her, they were childhood sweethearts. They were compatible to each other, besides Stan was her first crush and only man who tries his best to understands girls. That what she likes about him, even if she doesn't admit it out loud.

Cartman speedily walked down the corridor checking each spot to see if the pictures were still up, they weren't. Coming up to the last spot he saw Clyde and Kyle taking down the pictures, ripping them up and throwing them in the bin. Quite frankly, it shocked him how Clyde was acting, he was actually expecting Clyde to storm up to Craig and Kenny and rage at them. Kyle must have said something to him to convince that they were innocent, Cartman told himself.

Cartman stormed up to Kyle as soon as Clyde had left, after he had a 'talk' with Kyle, he would try to convince, not manipulate, Clyde, to prove to him that the pictures were real. Kyle was seriously crossing a line with him.

"Why did you take those down?"

"Because I can and the fact that it's not right." Kyle shrugged off, not really caring or in the mood for an argument.

"Oh, so it's fine to have a couple of cheaters going around scot free?"

"They're not cheating on each other."

"Err, yes they are Kahl!"

"No they're not Fatass!" Kyle said back using the same tone as Cartman's.

"Yes, they are! Have you forgotten that Tweek's going out with Craig or wait, I get it. You approve of Kenny and Craig more than you do Tweek, so how much did they pay you to help them?"

"What are you on about?"

"They bribed you! Of course a greedy Jew like you would easily take cash off them and use your Jew powers to manipulate everyone!"

"Oh, knock it off and stop acting so childish! I have not been bribed and I don't have any Jew powers, you've just haven't got the full story!" Kyle quickly walked away not bothering to take anymore of Cartman's bullshit.

"Yeah, go on, walk off and carry on being a liar! That's all you're ever good for Kahl!" Kyle sighed, Cartman was so full of shit.

* * *

"Okay, if I get on more dirty look from someone, I am going to personally punch them!" Craig announce sitting down on a lower step from the his boyfriends, leaning back against their legs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm getting fed up of hearing people whisper behind my back calling me a whore and fag, I used to be able to brush them off but now it just hurts." Kenny commented removing Craig's hat and combing his finger through.

"You shouldn't have to ignore them."

"Yeah, it's horrible." Tweek added looking down.

"How you holding up, Tweekers?" Tweek sighed.

"I hate how people are trying to convince me that I'm a victim to all of this. People are just coming up to me and asking how I am and I can talk to them about anything and how I don't deserve people like you two. I hate how they're pitying me!"

"You're not much better then?"

"Yeah..." Tweek looked off to the sighed and noticed how nearly everyone was glancing at them now and again while looking at their phone. Tweek quickly got out his phone, he saw a couple of notifications on his Instagram, deciding to login in, Tweek saw the pictures Cartman had posted up.

"What's up?" Kenny asked once he noticed Tweek's frown.

"Look what's Cartman's posted, is this what he was blackmailing you for, Craig?" Craig twisted himself a little to get a look at Tweek's phone.

"He's fucking posted them up on Instagram!?" Craig sat up more getting a better look at his phone.

"Okay, calm down, Craig." Tweek said taking his phone away before Craig could do anything.

"Great, that's just fucking great."

"It's okay, Craig. We'll sort this out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long update, things have grabbed my attention recently and then I became ill. However, I'm all better and happily posting again! Thank you so much for everyone's patience!


	37. Haunted

Tweek didn't know how to handle people around him, he was never good with people, if it wasn't for Craig, Tweek thought that he would have been a total outcast. Butters at least have more friends than him, plus he did it by himself! Meeting Craig was a blessing, through Craig he had made true friends and even got a boyfriend, he was also slowly learning how not to give a fuck! Then Kenny came along, as Tweek got closer to Kenny he found the blond to be expressive, Tweek felt more confidence in himself because of Kenny.

Tweek loved his new found relationship, he could only describe his boyfriends as stones, they were a rock that he could lean and rely on, he felt safe and content. However like all rocks they can crumble piece by piece, and right now that is what was happening, Tweek needed to keep reminding himself that they also relied on him also. Tweek didn't want Craig to go back into his shell or Kenny to fall back into the background, forgotten. Both his boys were misunderstood and needed his help. Which made his decision more assuring.

It was easy to copy the pictures Cartman had posted, no point making a comment, Tweek wanted to be seen for once. He smiled at the pictures, Tweek didn't get to see himself when he and Craig kissed but seeing the picture of Craig and Kenny kissing makes him think how passionate Craig really is, to both him and Kenny. He quickly posted them up on his Instagram and thought of a comment to make about it. Tweek loved them both and that what was important, something he had learned from Kenny. And if anyone had a problem with then he would do a Craig Tucker and not give a fuck!

 _'It's either cute or hot, luv you both!'_ Tweek, immediately posted not caring that his comment didn't sound like him. Comments immediately popped up.  _'Don't you care that you're being cheated on?' 'WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. TWEEK!?' 'It's cute but it's wrong.' 'the spaz, the whore and the fucker. the world just got a little bit bigger' 'Tweek needs to move on. This is just sad.'_

Tweek expected harshness but no matter how prepared he was it still hit him a little, Tweek scrolled through his posts mostly seeing cute goofy pics of him and Craig, usually looking through made him feel better but for once he felt less satisfied. He wanted Kenny.

* * *

Craig didn't know what was worse, Tweek calmly coming into his bedroom and screaming to wake him up or Tweek AND Kenny quietly coming into his room, jumping on his bed while trying kiss him but instead head butting him. He couldn't be mad though, seeing their smiles was enough.

"Hello sleepy head, why are you sleeping the weekend away when you have two perfectly boyfriends to hang out with?" Kenny asked soothing down Craig bedhead.

"Had a late night." Craig yawned sitting up.

"Red Racer?"

"No, playing with Stripe."

"Seriously?" Craig almost pouted when Kenny stopped.

"What, seriously Stripe is adorable when he plays in his ball, that and all the cute squeaks he makes!" Craig wanted to squeal thinking of Stripe that night, playing around in his ball.

"Yeah, well, get dressed, we have a lot of things to do today!" Tweek said getting up off the bed and heading towards Craig's drawers.

"Why, what we doing today?" Craig asked catching the clothes Tweek through at him and failing, Kenny couldn't stop giggling as Craig threw his hoodie off his head.

"You'll see." Tweek nodded Kenny to follow before going out the room.

"Do you know?" Craig asked Kenny.

"Your guess is just as good as mine."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Craig asked, feeling quite unsure about how he feels.

"We are going to have some fun." Tweek announced adjusting the bag he carried around his shoulder. "Give me a boost." Craig sighed, it wasn't often Tweek wanted to do something so he relented and helped Tweek over the fence. Then doing the same to Kenny, Craig could easily climb over as he was taller than the two blonds.

"So, what's the plan?" Kenny asked feeling a little excited as well as anxious.

"We are going to play a game called ghosts and haunt the house." Tweek said looking through the window to check if anyone was in the room, the window was a little opened so Tweek fully opened it with the intention of climbing inside.

"Tweek, we are seriously breaking in? What if we're spotted?" Craig asked, wondering where the real Tweek had disappeared to.

"I gotta admit, this is a little extreme." Kenny added grabbing hold of Craig's hand.

"It's fine, look, here's what I wanna do." Tweek took out his phone and showed them a small video. "It's perfect, that plus a few other things, I wanna try."

"Haha, okay I'm in!" Kenny said pulling his hood up.

"This is a bad idea, Tweek." Tweek sighed.

"Please, Craig. Consider this our first date with Ken, please?" Craig tried but he couldn't refuse how cute Tweek look.

"Urghhh, fine." He quickly received kisses from both blonds, at least with these two his life won't get too boring.

"Thank you!" Quickly they sneaked inside, looking around they saw that they had ended up in the kitchen, Kenny went over to peak inside to see if anyone was in the living room.

"We all clear?" Tweek whispered.

"Shit, no." They quickly thought for a moment.

"Okay, this way." Craig said talking hold of Kenny while Kenny grabbed hold of Tweek, quickly they ducked into the entrance of the basement, leaving the door open a crack and waited. They waited for a bit and after a while they finally made a move upstairs where they ducked into a closet, Kenny tumbled a little as he accidently tripped over some fallen towels but was caught by both Craig and Tweek.

"This would be a great place to have a total make out!" Kenny whispered curling up to Craig while Tweek kept a look out.

"Naw, I want to try the janitor's closet at school!"

"TWEEK!" Craig cried/whispered, he had thought of the idea numerous times but then stopped himself thinking Tweek would become embarrassed.

"What?" Craig gave him a playful glare. As they waited Kenny took the time to take of few pictures of themselves, if they were having a date he might as well make some memories. Soon they heard heavy footsteps, Tweek peaked through the crack of the door and smiled.

"Well, are we doing it?"

"Not yet." Craig and Kenny looked at each other but didn't commented, they both starting to get cramped from sitting on the floor with shelves digging into their backs. Craig soon took on his boyfriend responsibility and lifted Kenny onto his lap while he moved his position side ways so his back was against the wall.

"Okay, here we go. Kenny get you're phone out and start recording, Craig keep a look out." Tweek took off his back and brought out an empty chip packet and some shaving form. Immediately he filled the packet up with form and rolled the end up a little. Craig and Kenny did as they were told as Tweek went out to the hallway and placed the packet down placed the rolled up end under a doorway. "Three, Two, One." Tweek stomped onto the packet, hearing a loud POP, Tweek immediately ran back to the closet and closed the door leaving enough room for Kenny to carry on recording.

"ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN!!" They had never heard Liane Cartman be so pissed before.

They held back the sniggers and giggles as she came out of the bathroom covered in shaving form, Cartman then stepped out of his room and immediately laughed when he saw his mom.

"Holy fuck."

"Do you want to explain this to me?"

"It wasn't me, the can might have exploded."

"Oh, it wasn't a can, it came through under the door."

"The door?"

"Yes! Don't play dumb with me Eric."

"Seriously it wasn't me!"

"So what is this then?" She bent down to pick up a family sized bag of Cheesy Poofs which was half covered in form.

"I didn't put it there!"

"Fine then maybe taking your allowance away will make you a bit more complacent."

"What, but meem!"

"I'm not hearing it!" She said before shutting the door to clean herself up.

"Fucking bitch!" He cried before shutting the door. Craig, Tweek and Kenny all agreed that this was the best date ever! After finally managing to get out of the house they decided to go to Stalk's Pond, deciding to take some photos to spam everyone, it was high time everyone understood about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got highly inspired, hehe. I won't take too long with posting the last chapter which will only be short!


	38. To Show that We Care

"I am not making this up, Kahl!" Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman while the others all snickered and tried to hold back their laughs. "My house is haunted, you should have seen what it did to my mom, she was covered in the stuff!"

"Yeah, sure." Kyle muttered, Stan was thankful that for once Cartman ignored him.

"It's making a fool of me, so far it's cut off my allowance, we need to do something about it before I get blamed for something else I didn't do!"

"Are you sure it isn't a curse from being a bully to all of us?" Token said.

"Token, there's no such thing as curses, also when have I ever been mean to you, we've been buddies since forever!" Token was not impressed. "And we all know the ghost exists! We've all seen then and even Kahl's brother was possessed by one."

"Don't remind me."

"Now, I've come up with a plan to try and stop the bastard entering in, Stan, I need you, Kahl and Kenny to investigate any places that sell symbols or protections. Tweek, I need you to research anything about ghosts, I don't care if it's real or fake, we need everything to-"

"Yeah... Like hell we're joining you and you're stupid crack bot idea." Craig interrupted, standing up and tugging on Tweek and Kenny to follow him.

" _Ah,_ Craig, don't do that you might pull my arm off."

"Never." Kenny mumbled to Tweek as they walked up the steps of the basement.

"Fine, screw them. Actually no, they've got each other to screw with." Cartman immediately turned to Clyde who was still trying to withhold his laughter. "Clyde you take over the spaz's job and-"

"He's not a spaz!" Clyde blurted out, laughter immediately gone. "Take it back Cartman, or I'm not helping you."

"Don't bother Clyde, you should just follow Craig and walk away." Kyle said getting up from his spot and grabbing hold of his bag. Clyde thought for a minute, then he remembered that it was Cartman and immediately got up with Token in tow,

"Seriously, fuck you guys!" Cartman announce crossing his arms. "You're gonna listen to this Jew and leave me in a state of jeopardy, what if it come back and my next punishment is doing chores?"

"Chores? Really, Cartman. That's not going to kill you." Stan said, everyone had stopped making their way to the door, listening to Cartman and his upcoming tantrum.

"Fine, fine, screw you guys, I'm going home."

"You are home." Kyle said.

"Fuck." Clyde lost it and laughed out at Cartman's stupidity. "GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE!!" Cartman watched everyone leave, Clyde was still cackling his head off. Cartman, sighed and headed off to his bedroom to make a phone call to Butters, he can easily convince the blond to help him.

* * *

"He kicked you out?" Kenny asked not bothering to get up from his comfortable spot on Craig's lap.

"Not really, we all decided to leave and then Cartman decided to have the last say. He thinks he's kicked us out." Kyle announced feeling on edge, he had always felt that way after having a fight with Cartman. No matter what Cartman has always found a way to get under his skin.

"Seriously, why can't we see the video? He's making himself look like an idiot and I need to see what happened!!" Clyde asked with Token agreeing.

"Nope."

"Please?! It's not often we get to see Cartman getting into trouble."

"No, we've decided to give it to Cartman as a birthday gift." Tweek said curled up at Craig's side and looking through his phone.

"Aww, man, now I sort of can't wait but I can." Clyde whined.

"You have made copies, I hope." Token said playfully pushing Clyde out of the way.

"Yeah, of course. Maybe once Cartman has seen it we might posted on YouTube!"

* * *

Kenny, for once in his life, was happy. He never would have expected to have not only one but two wonderful boyfriends, a tighter friendship with old and new friends and he feels more at peace with his family. Sure, if it wasn't for Cartman this may not have ever happened but he still couldn't forgive Cartman for his actions that led to this, though maybe one day he might thank him.

Things are a little ruff and bumpy, there are still people at school who haven't accepted them or still don't understand but Kenny knew South Park, as soon as a new thing arises they be forgotten which for once Kenny will look forward too. Not only has Kenny felt peace but also Craig and Tweek, the blonds have managed to convince Craig into getting back in photography and Tweek becomes more braver everyday with his boyfriends by his side.

There was only one thing that Kenny regrets with his boyfriends, his ongoing deaths. Kenny has always felt that fate was cruel to him but now he feels that it's being cruel to Craig and Tweek. His boyfriends have nearly witnessed all of his deaths, everyone he seen them cry and scream before he passes on and Kenny hates it. Even if they don't remember them they always give him extra care and attention the next time he sees them. No one has ever done that for him and the blond is torn between guilt and falling deeper for them.

However, there was one thing, though Kenny thought himself selfish for the thought, but every time he does pass, he loves looking into their eyes and love at how much sorrow and affection they hold for him. And that is how he knows that they care.

Cover art by [Kukkī](https://www.facebook.com/Kukk%C4%AB-1917590031619896/?modal=admin_todo_tour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do check out my best mate Kukkī, link's above, she deserves the credit!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and also a special thanks to those who have commented and kudos. I've had a really good time making this and talking to others who have commented! If you have enjoyed this then do check out my other works.
> 
> Sequel is already posted and out! It called He's Ours, if you can't find it just click on my user name and it wil be in my works.

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out my other works if have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, **Akane** ~


End file.
